Konoha Reformatory
by Shimizublack
Summary: Los criminales mas peligrosos y ricos del mundo son jóvenes entre 16 y 17 años, pero para mantener el margen de su familia deciden meterlos en el reformatorio que queda en Alemania, donde la mayoría son japoneses, sexo desenfrenado, alcohol, cigarrillos, y buscar la forma de escaparse de ese lugar, se les hará bastante difícil y divertido. Pareja principal, SasuSaku, NaruHina.
1. Maldigo la suerte

**Konoha Reformatory.**

**Capítulo I**

**"Maldigo la suerte"**

— **¡Silencio! **—. Hablo con autoridad el juez mirando a todas las personas que estaban dentro de aquel local, en una de las sillas de adelante, se encontraba aburrida una pelirosa fulminando al juez que estaba dedicándole una mirada arrogante, el fiscal con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho haciéndose crecer el ego, mientras que el abogado de la pelirosa estaba a su lado mirándola temeroso.

Unos hermosos ojos jade se pasaron por todo el lugar aburrida, mirando fríamente a las personas que se encontraban hay, vestía con un traje de color naranja, un enterizo donde dejaba el numero en su espalda, la pelirosa tenía una coleta alta, y su mirada era completamente arrogante, fría y decidida, en sus labios había un cigarrillo, mientras sus manos permanecían con aquellos grilletes sin dejarla mover, botando de vez en cuando el humo luego de una larga calada.

—**Mocosa, eres menor de edad deja de estar fumando delante del juez** —. Le regaño atrás de ella, su tía con un tic en la ceja.

—**Me vale huevo el juez, quiero salir de este apestoso lugar** —. Gruño molesta mirando hacia el hombre con los ojos entrecerrados matándolo con la mirada.

—**Señorita Haruno, ¿Puede ser tan amable de apagar el cigarrillo? **—. Pregunto el juez levantando una ceja, la mujer lo miro a los ojos haciendo que se tensara de nuevo mientras mantenía la mirada tratando de mantener la cordura.

— **¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?** —. Le contesto con otra pregunta, dirigiendo las manos juntas al cigarrillo para quitarlo lentamente de sus labios dejando salir una larga bola de humo.

—**Eres menor de edad** —. Le contesto el juez entrecerrando los ojos.

—**Para unas cosas soy menor de edad para otras cosas vale huevo, ¿Qué piensa quien soy yo?** — Pregunta arrogante colocando las manos en la mesa en un fuerte golpe, dejando caer el cigarrillo alargando una sonrisa arrogante para dejarlo cerca de la mesa de madera.

—**Una homicida, traficante, mafiosa ** —. Contesto fulminándola con la mirada el fiscal, la chica levanto una ceja y bufo molesta.

—**Solo soy una menor de edad** —. Le contesto burlona.

—**Eso no te da derecho a matar a nadie** —. Le contrarresto el juez.

—**Esto ya me aburrió** —. Susurro al sentir que algo se estaba quemando, ella bajo lentamente la cabeza al notar que el fuego comenzaba a llenar por completo la mesa ante la mirada asombrada de todos, la pelirosa se hecho para atrás, dando una voltereta pateando la silla provocando que esta la rodara cayendo donde estaba el juez, provocando que todo el lugar se prendiera, los policías corrieron a los extintores para comenzar a apagar, la pelirosa dio media vuelta comenzando a correr entre la multitud.

— **¡Haruno! ¡A donde fue Haruno Sakura!** —. La pelirosa chasqueo la lengua comenzando a correr hacia la parte de atrás del edificio escucho unos que otros disparos y gritos aterrados, simplemente bajo la cabeza sonriendo arrogante, amaba los cigarrillos más que nunca en esos momentos.

_Hey, que mierda estás leyendo… _—Gruñía la pelirosa cuando escribía lentamente en un diario —._ En fin, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, tengo 16 años y en estos momentos me encuentro huyendo despavorida de un arresto que me hicieron hace dos días, y andaba en la cárcel, ¿Por qué me arrestaron? Fácil, andaba en mis negocios de tráfico de droga y la policía nos encontró, por más que me hice la santa no me creyeron, igual iba a escapar como lo estoy haciendo ahora, dinero tengo de sobra, de hecho pertenezco a una familia millonaria, pero digamos que por motivos no se atreven a verme a la cara, supongamos que es por la vergüenza, mi oficio es fascinante, he trabajado para la mafia desde pequeña, les encanta tener a la pink panther de su parte. Pero como verán no todo es tan maravilloso, desde que tenía 10 años mi tío me metió al asunto de la droga, mas nunca la he probado a excepción de mi vicio, el cigarrillo. El bajo mundo es lo mejor, carreras clandestinas, sexo desenfrenad, alcohol, fiestas, todo es perfecto — _Escribía embobada mirando la nada _—. Mi primer asesinato fue a un político corrupto, ¿¡Saben lo que es tener emoción y adrenalina por ver sangre en tus manos y en tu rostro!? Bueno era lo que yo sentía, desde ese momento comencé matar, mas y mas personas, me atrevía a decir que también quería matar a mis padres pero al diablo con eso, nunca me atreví. ¿Qué paso luego? Lastimosamente atraparon a esta mujer de aspecto lindo, y me sentenciaron tres años en un reformatorio, y luego a una cárcel de mayor seguridad pero aquel reformatorio lastimosamente es una escuela para niños mimados que han hecho de sus rebeldías al mundo, escribo esta estupidez porque mi psicoloca Hinata Hyuga me obligo, en fin… __—_ Suspira —. _Les contare como me atraparon. _

* * *

La pelirosa corría entre los largos pasillos pateando fuertemente la puerta saliendo de este lugar, escuchaba los gritos desgarradores de las personas, pero simplemente se levanto de hombros sabiendo que su tía se iba a salvar, la muy maldita ya había corrido cuando todo comenzó a pasar, un carro paso rápidamente a su lado tomándola de la mano y metiéndola de una, la mujer cayo entre el asiento al revés, mirando fulminante a un rubio que sonreía zorruno. Un hermoso porsche de color naranja, con las llantas de color negro se movía a toda velocidad por las calles de Tokyo, dentro de este se encontraba manejando un hermoso rubio, que portaba unos anteojos de color negro, su cabello alborotado notando como por sus mejillas caían sus flequillos completamente desordenados. **(N/A: Así como Minato *-* -babas-)** con las mejillas cubiertas por tres marcas en cada lado, mirando tranquilamente hacia el frente, de reojo a su rea favorita.

— **¡Te tardaste!** —. Grito enojada la chica, mirando con un tierno punchero a su mejor amigo que comenzó a reír.

—**Lo siento princesa, pero me toco hacer unas que otras cosas** —. Comento restándole importancia, al rostro de la chica haciéndola bufar sabiendo que esa mirada no funcionaba con él. — **Pero, es raro que te hayan atrapado in fraganti en una venta de drogas** —. Comento mirándola de reojo, aunque no se notaba por sus hermosas gafas de sol "_Ray Ban_" de color naranja completamente negras en sus lentillas, dejando ver varios platos de ramen alrededor de estas. **(N/A: Todo lo encantador se le quita con esos platos de ramen… no sé de donde las saco x'D)** El joven Namikaze seguía mirando hacia adelante, saltándose algunos carros.

—**Ni yo, pero estoy segura de que Orochimaru tiene algo que ver con esto —. **Comento mordiéndose las uñas. — **Llega a la casa de Shikamaru, quiero ver que tanta información tiene** —. Menciono mirando a su rubio amigo que levanto una ceja extrañado quitándose las gafas, dejando ver dos pares de sensuales ojos azules.

—**Sakura, te está persiguiendo la policía y ahora me persigue a mí, ¿Crees que si Orochimaru tuvo que ver en esto el primero en tomar seria a Shikamaru por sus estrategias, luego iría por mí y al final te dejaría pudrirte en la cárcel?** —. Le pregunto levantando una ceja, haciendo que su amiga lo mirara completamente indignada.

—**Naruto, pásame tú celular** —. Dijo estirando la mano y el rubio suspiro frustrado.

—**Cógelo** —. Susurro para pasarse un semáforo en rojo completamente rápido mirando hacia atrás con una sonrisa burlona hacia las personas que comenzaron a insultarlo, la pelirosa metió lentamente la mano en el bolsillo tomándolo para levantar una ceja.

— **¿Volviste a cambiar de celular?** —. Pregunto interesada mirando lentamente al rubio que la miro de reojo con una sonrisa zorruna en sus labios.

—**Sí, estaba en venta y me pareció genial, aparte de que es más delgado que el otro, y me permite entrar a internet cuando yo quiera y a la hora que yo quiera, aparte de que soborne a los de la compañía telefónica, para que me dejaran tener exclusiva entrada a internet, y no solo eso no pago ni un peso porque modifique tanto el Wi-Fi como la batería** —. Comento burlón con una mano en su barbilla.

—**Pero ¿Qué soborno?** —.

—**Un video de la esposa del dueño teniendo sexo conmigo editado por mí con otro viejo que la mujer conoce, y se encuentra con el todos los días **—. Comento restándole importancia.

—**Shikamaru** —. Hablo mirando al teléfono y abrió los ojos frunciendo el ceño. — **¡Hey pero…** — se quedo callada escuchando del otro lado a su amigo — **Que! ¿¡Como es eso posible!? ¡Orochimaru! Lo sabia** —. Hablaba rápidamente, el rubio la miraba de reojo, para luego dirigir una mirada a la larga carretera.

— **¿Qué paso?** —. Volteo mirando a su amiga frunciendo el ceño.

—**Logro escapar antes de que la policía llegara, lo llamaron y le advirtieron de lo que pasaba, está cerca de la salida de Tokyo, lo pasaremos a recoger luego cambiaremos de carro y si es posible llegar a la bahía para tomar la ruta del aeropuerto con tu avión nos largamos de aquí** —. Ordeno la mujer haciendo sonreír arrogante al rubio acelerando su hermoso carro.

—**Por cierto… quítate eso** —. Comento el rubio señalando con asco aquel traje dejando que a su amiga se le hinchara una vena mirando con frialdad a su amigo.

_Mis dos mejores amigos, y mis dos mejores socios, Naruto Namikaze es huérfano pero tiene una fortuna de millones, sus padres murieron cuando él era pequeño dejándolo con su abuelo Jiraiya, aunque este pasa más pendiente a las mujeres que a su sobrino, así que simplemente los dos no se ven tanto, Naruto es experto en computadoras, tecnología puede hacer que cualquier clave caiga rendida a sus pies, y no queda la menor duda que las mujeres también, porque el muy maldito es un adonis griego _— comentaba babosa para luego negar lentamente — _Luego esta Shikamaru Nara, el genio estratega, ese maldito vago tiene un coeficiente intelectual mayor a 200, y es el vago más grande del mundo, pero el muy maldito para escapar y hacer de las suyas no tiene flojera, es hijo de los médicos reconocidos Nara, teniendo en todo el mundo más de diez mil hospitales. — _Se detiene, levantándose lentamente caminando hacia la mesa tomando el vaso de plástico colocándolo en sus labios camina de nuevo a la cama tirándose — _Nos conocimos en primaria y desde ese momento hemos estado juntos al parecer los tres no podemos vivir lejos del otro, desde el momento que entre a este negocio, Naruto y Shikamaru hicieron lo mismo, pero no los culpo, los tres somos adictos a los mismos vicios; alcohol, cigarrillos, dinero y el más importante sexo. _

* * *

La mujer de ojos jade se soltó la larga coleta, dejando caer por completo su cabello cortados en capaz, ocultando aquellos flequillos de colores que cayeron en su frente y en su espalda, de color negro, con verde y un poco de morado. Las capas caían completamente onduladas dejando ver lo lindo y hermoso cabello que portaba, se enderezo de nuevo dejando volar aquellas ropas que odiaba, sus esposas cayeron de la misma manera por la llave que le paso su rubio amigo, Naruto le había comprado un short de jean, que le quedaba medio muslo afuera, debajo de este un top de rayas moradas con negro, y de blusa una parte de solo escote dejando un par de pequeñas cuerdas de tela donde se la amarraba detrás del cuello, la pelirosa al terminar de cambiarse, se miro en el espejo del carro dejando que un suspiro saliera de sus labios, colocándose las largas medias de rayas blancas con morado, para los tacones de color negro. A su lado iba el rubio tranquilamente manejando llevando puesto un pantalón ceñido a su cuerpo de color gris con algunas manchas, una camisa manga corta pegada a su cuerpo dejando los botones sueltos que llegaban hasta el principio de su pecho, notándose claramente abultados por lo marcado que se veía sin exagerar, su camisa de cuero de color negro, junto a sus extravagantes gafas, dejando que sus piernas se flaqueen un par de zapatos de color negro.

A lo lejos apoyado en un árbol se encontraba tranquilamente un pelinegro con un peinado un poco extravagante, dejando ver una coleta hacia arriba de color negra, su mirada era completamente aburrida dejándose llevar por el olor a nicotina, su mirada se paso hacia el auto que se había detenido, un pantalón ceñido a su cuerpo de color negro, con una camisa blanca desordenada, una camisa manga larga de tela roja arriba de la camisa, junto a una chaqueta de cuadros del mismo color que el pantalón sus manos en los bolsillos y de sus labios salía el humo de cada calada de su cigarrillo, a su lado había una maleta que se agacho para tomarla y subirse de un salto a aquel carro.

—**Hey **—. Saludo Shikamaru aburrido tirándose en la parte de atrás tirando al suelo aquellas bolsas, con una mirada aburrida.

El rubio arranco levantando la mano a su amigo que la vio por la mirada que mando al retrovisor, mientras la Haruno giraba su rostro de reojo dedicándole una sonrisa famosa en la mayoría de aquellos, si aquella la arrogante.

—**Demasiado predecible** —. Comento el rubio girando su vista hacia el retrovisor viendo a los policías que habían aparecido en el bosque.

—**Naruto, en la siguiente parada hay una gasolinera llegamos para llenar el tanque **—. Señalo el celular del rubio, este asintió mientras se escuchaba un ronquido en la parte de atrás. — **Shika… Shikamaru… ¡Hey maldito perezoso!** —. Grito girando furiosa hacia el pelinegro que se levanto de golpe, pero sin levantarse miraba aburrido a su amiga.

— **¿Qué quieres Sakura?, me duele la cabeza** —. Menciono con aburrimiento, y su amiga rodo los ojos aburrida, fulminándolo con la mirada. —** Vale, entendí **—. Suspiro mirando hacia las nubes... "_Maldita sea, quería convertirme en este momento en una nube para ignorar por completo el mundo… estúpidos policías, estúpido Orochimaru… y maldigo el día que pillaron a mi cerecito"_ —. Pensó recitando una hermosa poesía con cantidades barbáricas de insultos dentro de su cabeza. — **Me llamo la peliroja hueca que está enamorada de ti, diciéndome que su hermoso hermano había llamado a Orochimaru para avisarle que tu arresto se había hecho,** — Una gota de sudor callo por la frente del rubio y la pelirosa. — **Así que en el día de hoy detenían a mi hermosa persona y al idiota de Naruto porque el tenia pruebas de lo que habíamos hecho** —. Comento tranquilo mirando el aura furiosa de su amiga.

—**Ese maldito de Orochimaru, luego de los lingotes de oro en que lo bañamos nos viene y nos hace esto… esa maldita serpiente. Me está jodiendo la próxima vez que lo vea le mato** —. Gruño molesta girando la vista hacia el bosque frunciendo el ceño. — **Naruto**… —.

—**Si ya me di cuenta** —. Comento el rubio haciendo una vuelta en U provocando que sus dos amigos se sujetaran una evitando salir del carro y otro caer en el suelo de este, los dos lo fulminaron con los ojos pero suspiraron al saber que cuando el comenzaba con una escapada era imposible retarlo.

—**Más atrás tomas la ruta hacia la salida 230, luego tomas la carrera 50-A y luego tomar la avenida 160** —. Ordeno la pelirosa mirando el teléfono el rubio asintió apretando fuertemente el acelerados sonriendo burlón doblando por donde le había dicho su pelirosa, deteniendo en seco el auto volteándolo completamente al ver a un grupo de policías delante de ellos, chasqueo la lengua y la pelirosa miro hacia atrás y abrió los ojos completamente.

—**Oh…oh…** —.

—**Sí, prodúcelo más fuerte, que la SWAT llego** —. Menciono el pelinegro observando a los helicópteros arriba de ellos, la pelirosa se mordió el labio girando a ver a sus compañeros que suspiraron frustrados por eso.

— **¿No se creerán el cuento que nos confundieron?** —. Pregunto Naruto y sus dos amigos lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

—**Si trajeron a la SWAT es porque estamos jodidos** —. Menciono la Haruno sintiendo que detrás de ella se había asomado una persona colocando una mano en su cabeza hundiéndola mas en la silla, esta frunció el ceño fulminando con la mirada a un hermoso hombre.

—**Y como te dije rosadita, estamos delante de lo que era tu carrera, estás arrestada al igual que el rubio y el vago** —. Menciono girando a ver a los dos que lo fulminaron con la mira siendo sostenidos por los hombros por cuatro hombres. — **Haruno Sakura, Namikaze Naruto y Shikamaru Nara, serán trasladados hacia Alemania **—. Los tres levantaron una ceja en son de asombro. — **Irán a "Konoha Reformatory" Y cuando cumplan los 18 años a la cárcel de mayor seguridad de los Estados Unidos **—. En partida caía especialmente su cabello de color grisáceo que le llegaba hasta los hombros, de unos profundos pero pequeños ojos negros, la pelirosa no se movía de donde estaba, las manos mostrando claramente la piel blanca, rodeo la mejilla de la mujer deteniéndose y volteando el rostro ajeno para que lo mirara.

"_Reformatorio_" Pensaron los tres alargando una sonrisa, sabiendo que no iban a durar más de dos días dentro de ese lugar.

* * *

_Pero maldición, por primera vez he estado tan equivocada, sabía que las cosas eran diferentes en Alemania, mas nunca me imagine un reformatorio en el desierto, estando un poco alejado de un pueblo, aquellas grandes puertas me daban completamente acceso a ella pero era imposible salir, había guardias en todas partes, se podría ver desde lejos la gran pared que le cubría, mis amigos y yo simplemente dejamos salir un largo suspiro, "Pink Panther" "Blonde Fox" Y "Lazy Black" habían sido completamente detenidos la noticia había rumoreado por completo el mundo, y luego de cuatro días en la prisión fuimos traídos a Alemania, pero que mierda me importa_ — Dejo salir un largo suspiro —. _Me siento como en casa._

* * *

Las esposas fueron quitadas de los tres delante de una gran oficina, los tres chicos levantaron una ceja yéndose a sentar en unos muebles, dentro de la oficina había salido una mujer de cabello corto con flequillos en el rostro y mirada penetrante, vistiendo un kimono de color negro largo, dejando caer hasta sus pies con unas pequeñas sandalias negras, la mujer paso su mirada a los nuevos internos y levanto una ceja reconociendo a uno.

—** ¿Haruno Sakura-chan? **—. La pelirosa levanto la mirada chocando con una profunda mirada de ojos negros paseando sus ojos intentando recordar a la mujer.

— **¿Shizune?** —. Pregunto levantando tranquilamente una ceja, para luego detenerse en su cuerpo, al igual que los otros dos haciéndola sonrojar.

—**Shizune Nee-san, si que has cambiado** —. Menciono meloso y sensual el rubio haciendo sonrojar a la pelinegra que se abrazo a ella misma.

—**Naruto-kun… Shikamaru-kun** —. Menciono la mujer mirando a los amigos de su prima.

— **¿Shizune? ¿Qué pasa porque no pasas a los tres mocoso…? **— Pero la rubia se detuvo levantando una ceja al ver a su sobrina y ahijada en la silla con los brazos cruzados aburrida. — **¿¡Sakura!? ¡¿Naruto Uzumaki?! ¡Shikamaru Nara!** —. Grito señalándolos, y los tres colocaron un dedo en su oído.

—**Bájale el volumen vieja, que haces que mis hermosos oídos palpiten** —. Comento el rubio metiendo un dedo en este recibiendo la mirada fulminante de la rubia, pero al levantar la vista quedo embobado en aquellos senos mirándolos con gloria. — **Los años no te pasan Tsunade-Ojisan** —. Seguía mirando con morbo aquellos senos.

— **¡Que piensas mocoso! ¡Deja de mirarme las tetas! **—. Grito la rubia señalándolo, sacando un suspiro de los labios de la Haruno y el pelinegro se dedicaba a ignorarlos mirando el techo, con la cabeza hacia atrás. Las mujer de ojos miel fulminaba con la mirada al morboso y sensual rubio.

—**Ya cállate Naruto** —. Hablo la pelirosa llamando la atención de las dos, el rubio suspiro aburrido cruzándose de brazos.

— **¿Qué hacen aquí? No creo que visitándome** —.

—"_Olvide por completo que la tía tenía un reformatorio, mas nunca pensé que era aquí_" **Fuimos detenidos y nos metieron al reformatorio para luego llevarnos a una cárcel de máxima seguridad, mis cargos fueron homicidio, trafico de drogas y armas, hacker de cuentas de bancos, y tratos con la mafia** —. Comento restándole importancia, a una rubia que tenía una vena en la frente.

**—Lo mismo, pero más hacker de cuentas, tráfico de armas y carros y robo y extorción empresas —**. Menciono el rubio suspirando aburrido.

—**Yo lo mismo** —. Menciono aburrido el pelinegro levantando la mano.

— **¿Por qué rayos…** — se quedo cayada para luego levantar la vista — **Se dejaron atrapar?** —. Termino de preguntar para cruzarse de brazos.

—**No teníamos escapatoria, me escape de mi penalización en una junta y luego fuimos rodeados por la policía, la SWAT no nos dejo escapatoria** —. Comento la pelirosa restándole importancia.

—**En fin** —. Menciono suspirando mirando hacia los tres. — **"Konoha Reformatory" no es una cárcel de máxima seguridad, bueno si lo es porque no dejo salir a ningún mocoso de este lugar así que es una maldita cárcel **—. Comento arrogante con dos manos en sus caderas. — **Es un internado de máxima seguridad en el cual les enseñara a los menores de edad de educarlos y enseñarlos a comportarse en una sociedad, la mayoría de los internos son hijos de gente millonaria, que trabajo bajo el bajo mundo y ha tenido caídas en este así que mandan a sus hijos por cualquier tontería en los que los encuentren, pero hay algunos que si vienen del bajo mundo, hay penalizaciones y prohibiciones** —. Se detuvo colocando una mano en su barbilla. — **Primero, no me gustan las peleas fomentadas en este lugar, cualquiera será castigado por los prefectos del lugar, segundo está prohibido pasarse de listos, la saltada de clases, la visita a los psicólogos es completamente obligatorio, está prohibida la entrada a alcohol, cigarrillos, drogas pero se permiten los aparatos eléctricos como un televisor, laptop, reproductores de música, y hasta celular pero lamentablemente para ustedes solo hay cobertura dentro de este lugar** —. Comento arrogante cruzándose de brazos. — **Las habitaciones están separadas, el pasillo de las mujeres y el pasillo de los hombres, cada habitación hay seis estudiantes dividido en cuatro literas, de dos pisos, la habitación es decorada como ustedes gusten, dentro de estas hay los elementos necesarios, un baño con espejo protegido, la ducha con todos sus implementos, un sanitario, afuera esta dos grandes armarios, y las camas**. — Comento cerrando los ojos para abrirlos y mirarlos. — **Las horas son claras, 7:30 de la mañana desayuno, 8 de la mañana entrada a clases, 12 del medio día almuerzo, 1 de la tarde regreso a clases, 5 de la tarde en adelante comienzan las reuniones con los psicólogos **—. Comento cerrando los ojos. Los tres chicos parpadeaban sorprendidos tratando de aprenderse las reglas, pero no era nada difícil los tres tenían una mente rápida y todo pasaba completamente volando por su cabeza. — **Los uniformes… Shizune **—. La pelinegra asintió saliendo del trance para correr y buscar los uniformes de los tres.

—**Sakura-chan **—. Susurro el rubio la pelirosa ladeo el rostro como si estuviera aburrida acostándose en este dejando que sus labios fueran tapados por el cabello de la pelirosa. — **¿Qué vamos a hacer? Yo no soporto los malditos uniformes, a parte solo llevamos 25 minutos aquí y quiero salir corriendo** —. Susurro el rubio alterado mirando a su amigo que como siempre andaba aburrido.

Shizune entro y le dio el uniforme a la pelirosa al igual que a los otros dos, los tres se quitaron lo que tenían arriba delante de las dos dejando que saliera una gota de sudor, la pelirosa se coloco una blusa de color negra, encima de su sostén de color morado que mostraba sus grandes senos, mostrando que dejaba que la blusa le quedara más arriba del ombligo, esta se bajo lentamente las mallas cubriéndose su cintura y las mangas, se quito el short que tenia colocándose en enterizo de color verde, dejándose la parte de adelante abierta, mostrando sus senos y su estomago, se coloco unas botas negras que estaban delante de ella, mas debajo de las rodillas, y se amarro una venda en la pierna derecha sonriendo arrogante, cuando se coloco dos guantes negros que tenía en una mochila, y un cinturón donde dejaba su celular completamente burlona. El uniforme le quedaba justo, completamente ceñido mostrando su voluptuoso cuerpo, haciendo sonreír a su tía por ver la maravilla de sobrina que tenia, pero frunció el ceño al ver que le cambiaron el uniforme.

El de Naruto y Shikamaru eran igual, pero el rubio se había dejado su camisa de color naranja y se subió un poco la cerradura dejando notar su gran pecho, se arreglo un poco el cabello mirando que el uniforme le quedaba igual de ceñido dejando mostrar sus piernas perfectas y su trasero grande. Se coloco los mismos guantes, y sonrió arrogante para luego abrazar a la pelirosa mientras le daba una pequeña vuelta mirándola pervertido, y la pelirosa lo miraba embobada al igual que a Shikamaru que tenía una camisa negra, completamente desarreglada, dejando que la parte de arriba cayera en su trasero, solo notándose su pantalón y sus botas de color negra, se notaba perfectamente sus músculos sonriendo arrogante.

— **¿Puedo saber porque me cambian el uniforme? **—. Pregunto con un tic en la ceja y los tres giraron a verla levantándose de hombros, esta miro a Shizune que seguía embobada y sonrojada mirando a Naruto. — **Shizune, los horarios y su número de habitación **—. Dijo hablando en voz alta a la mujer que corrió hacia la mesa tomando los datos entregándoselos a cada uno, la rubia dio una vuelta caminando hacia su oficina y giro al momento de que Naruto se alejo de una sonrojada Shizune tomando su maleta colocándosela en su espalda caminando lentamente. — **Sakura, luego hablare contigo** —. La pelirosa levanto la mano en son de despido comenzando a caminar.

—**E…esperen chicos** —. La pelinegra giro a ver a los tres que se voltearon levantando una ceja mientras suspiraba y bajaba la cabeza. — **Deben esperar a su Sensei para que los lleven al salón de clases** —. Los tres se miraron entre si y suspiraron acomodándose sensualmente en la pared cruzándose de brazos, la pelirosa hizo que sus senos se vieran más grandes, mientras el pecho de los chicos se notaba mas exagerado.

* * *

La pelirosa de nombre Sakura tenía una vena en la frente en la misma posición que se había colocado al principio hace tres horas, el rubio estaba sentado jugando con su lap mirando aburrido la pantalla como mataba una serie de zombie como si fuera lo más interesante, y Shikamaru que al parecer tenias genes de gallina y se había quedado de pie dormido, la pelirosa suspiro completamente frustrada levantándose de donde estaba para comenzar a caminar fuera de la oficina, cuando tropezó con alguien, unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron de la cintura y ella sostenía la camisa de la persona que la sujeto, desde que lo toco pudo notar que tenía un cuerpo de infarto mas cuando sus manos vagaron por la camisa de esta, la chica levanto la vista levantando una ceja verdaderamente interesada a un peli plateado, con el cabello completamente alborotado, que tapaba su ojo izquierdo, dejando ver que su ojo derecho era de un hermoso color plateado, el hombre también bajo la mirada cruzándose con la pelirosa que lo miraba pervertida menté, y vagaba sus manos desinteresada por su cuerpo, sus amigos dejaron de hacer lo que hacía y levantaron una ceja y una gota de sudor les bajo por el cuello.

—**Señorita, ¿Puede dejar de tocarme pervertida menté?** —. Pregunto el peligris ganándose una mirada fulminante de sus amigos por hablarle así a la pelirosa.

—**Me llamo Sakura **—. Susurro sensual haciendo que el peligris se alejara un poco de ella, abrió los ojos al notar lo perfecto que era la mujer, la chica alargo una sonrisa al ver la mirada pervertida del hombre que le dedicaba a su bien formado cuerpo, los chicos siguieron haciendo lo que hacían al principio ignorando a una de las conquistas de su amiga.

—**Tú puedes llamarme Kakashi, hermosa flor de cerezo** —. Comento sujetando la barbilla de la pelirosa esta paso sus manos detrás del cuello de Kakashi sonriendo sensual, ante la mirada de una pelinegra que tenía una gota de sudor.

—**Kakashi-sensei, ellos son sus nuevos alumnos** —. Exclamo penosa la pelinegra, haciendo que la pelirosa la fulminara con la mirada haciendo que esta se sonrojara completamente bajando el rostro dejando salir una sonrisa burlona del rubio de ojos azules.

—**Siempre quise cumplir una fantasía con un maestro** —. Susurro la pelirosa mirando a Kakashi que levanto una ceja y de la misma forma tomo el cuerpo de la pelirosa acercándola más.

—**En otra ocasión linda, ya que Tsunade-sama nos puede ver** —. Menciono sensual cerca del oído de la pelirosa mordiéndolo lentamente, la chica sonrió sensual levantando las manos despegándose un poco de él.

—**Que aburrido, y eso que yo amo la adrenalina** —. Se quejo la pelirosa cruzándose de brazos levantando más sus senos haciendo que el peligris la mirara embobado. **(N/A: No se apuren, que luego que estos dos se conozcan se llevaran de maravilla, y Kakashi será el profesor favorito de estos tres, si habrá KakaSaku, pero será muy poco aparte de que me gusta esa pareja *-*)**

—**Bueno, vamos al salón de clases para que conozcan a los demás internos** —. El peligris se dio la vuelta ignorando a la pelinegra que tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca, mirando cómo se alejaban los cuatro, esta dejo salir un suspiro porque el rubio se había ido y se metió de nuevo en la computadora, mirando interesada a todas partes.

* * *

En un cómodo y gran salón de clases las sillas se encontraban junto y los murmullos se hacían presente, en una parte del salón estaban sentados en la ventana que era cubierta por una reja de metal, un grupo de chicos que tenían una excelente y mágica mirada hipnotizarte, los cuatro llamaban la atención de todas las chicas que lo miraban soñadoras y de otras que se abrían el uniforme coqueteándoles.

_Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, tengo 16 años y estoy hace dos años dentro de este lugar, soy el rey del reformatorio y me siento orgulloso de aquello, fui condenado dentro de este lugar hasta que cumpla los 18 y me manden para una cárcel de máxima seguridad, a los 12 años comencé a fumar y a tomar alcohol, cuando me quise dar cuenta a los catorce ya conducía autos en carreras clandestinas, y con suerte tuve contactos con mafia y homicidios, era tan divertido verme cubierto de sangre, los policías me atraparon dejándome aquí encerrado, ¿Cómo soy? Buena pregunta mi cabello es de color negro alborotado en la parte de atrás, soy alto de 1.80 sin exagerar, mi cuerpo es de infarto, demasiado sensual para la mayoría de las chicas, tengo unos que otros reflejos de color azul, dejando que caiga en mi frente aquellos largos flequillos hacia mi mejilla, y unos pequeños en la frente, tengo los ojos de color negro rasgados, haciéndome ver sensual y arrogante, mis padres son los dueños de las empresas Uchiha, y sé muy bien que tuvieron que ver hace dos años para que me atraparan, soy vocalista de la banda de aquí del reformatorio, y aunque no lo aparente soy más listo que la mayoría que se encuentra en este lugar. _

_¿Qué quieres? —_Mira el libro con una ceja en alto_ —. Hmp, mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara, tengo 16 años y estoy hace dos años dentro de este lugar, que cometí, homicidios de corridos en realidad era completamente satisfactorio matar a las personas que te dañaron la infancia y la vida, pero al revés de la mayoría a nosotros nos pagaban, éramos conocidos como los "Tres hermanos Shukaku" expertos en espionaje y asesinatos me encontraron con mis hermanos en un hotel de Kyoto, pero la verdad no era algo que me interesara, ¿Cómo soy? La verdad muy sencillo, mi cabello es corto de cabello rojizo, y mis ojos son de un color aguamarina, casi verdes, tengo unas ojeras en estos demasiado gruesas ya que no suelo dormir casi por insomnio, pero las personas dicen que se me hacen ver demasiado sensual, tengo un tatuaje en la parte derecha que es el Kanji del "amor", me conformo con solo escapar de este lugar, la verdad es que lo detesto. Soy el segundo al mando del grupo, y mi facilidad es el bajo y la guitarra. _

_… _—Levanta la vista y la vuelve a su celular para luego volver a mirar hacia adelante—._ ¿Qué? Oh esta porquería, bueno que más da, me llamo Neji Hyuga tengo 17 años y mis ojos son de un extraño color a perlado, si pareciera como si estuviera ciego, pero no lo estoy, ¿Comprenden? Mi cabello es castaño y lo tengo bastante largo como a mí me gusta, dejando que varios flequillos cayeran alrededor de mi rostro, llevo una venda en la cabeza de color blanca, dejando que un largo flequillo cubra mi rostro, mi cuerpo es perfecto y eso demuestra cuando me quito la camisa y cuando las chicas tocan mi cuerpo, ¿Qué hice? Fácil destruí el camino fácil para las personas, soy fabricador de venenos y drogas, al parecer mi cuerpo es inmune a los venenos y me permite fácilmente almacenarlos y cualquier cosa y mi lengua toque se vuelve venenosa, si es extraño pero qué más da, así me hizo la sacratísima de mi madre. Así que fui acusado de homicida, cuando en realidad… nah si soy homicida — _Se levanta de hombros_ —. Ahora soy el baterista de la banda de Sasuke, y la verdad no me molesta, de hecho estar aquí encerrado es disfrutar de las cosas gratis. _

_¡Hey mamacitas! Mi sensual nombre es Kiba Inuzuka y mi numero es… tengo el cabello castaño y grandes pero perrunos ojos de un hermoso color castaño, mi piel es morena y mis labios son verdaderamente irresistibles, tengo dos marcas en mi rostro que me identifican donde sea que me meta, si gruñan molestos hombres, que el sensual perro esta aquí, tengo 16 años, y que hice para que me metieran dentro de este lugar, bueno soy bueno entrando en cualquier parte sin que me detecten aparte de que puedo controlar fácilmente una cerradura sin el mayor esfuerzo posible, la mayoría de mis robos eran con personas dentro de sus casas, y perdían si colocaban perros guardianes, todos los animales me aman, y son incapaces de hacerme daño, soy el teclista de la banda de Sasuke, y me he acostado con la mayoría de la escuela, si quieren contactarme, llámenme chicas. _

La puerta se abrió y todos miraron a Kakashi que entraba completamente aburrido mirando a sus alumnos levantando una ceja, se aclaro un poco la garganta y todos corrieron a sus asientos para cruzarse de brazos a la altura de su pecho mientras carraspeaban un poco, otros miraban de reojo el reloj de la clase, levantando una ceja por lo temprano que era.

—**Kakashi-sensei ¿Se perdió en el sendero del aula?** —. Pregunto burlón el castaño haciendo que todos en el salón comenzaran a reír, llenando de más aburrimiento al peli gris.

—**Si Kiba, me perdí en el sendero del aula de clases, y también en el sendero de examen sorpresa** —. Todos abrieron los ojos aterrados fulminando a Kiba que se levanto de hombros.

—**Ustedes se rieron yo solo comente **—.

—**Ya córtenle, que hay una razón para que llegara temprano** —. Comento moviendo la mano, levantando curiosos las cejas. — **Tenemos a tres inquilinos nuevos** —. Todos miraban interesados la puerta — **Adelante **—. Por esta entraron dos hombres que le sacaron hemorragia nasal a las mujeres, y una mujer que hizo que todos se embobaran con ella, incluso los cuatro chicos levantando un ceja al ver como vestía el uniforme, todas las chicas miraba a Naruto y a Shikamaru con corazones en los ojos, y los morbosos miraban a Sakura mandando indiscretamente besos. — **Chicos preséntense ante todos, digan su nombre, edad, gustos, disgustos, y porque están aquí** —. Menciono restándole importancia.

—**Yo soy Namikaze Naruto** —. Todos ensancharon los ojos al escuchar el nombre del sensual rubio que se relamió los labios sensualmente sacando suspiros de todas las chicas. — **Tengo 16 años, me gusta el ramen y las computadoras, al igual que mis hermosos celulares** — Todas miraban embobados al chicos que tenia la mirada perdida al horizonte con un aura brillante rodeándolo. — **Detesto y odio los malditos tres minutos que tengo que esperar a mi hermoso ramen** — Todos dejaron que una gota de sudor saliera de sus labios. — **Y soy asesino, y hacker de computadores, en la mafia me conocen como ****_Blonde Fox _****por eso estoy aquí** —. Todos abrieron las los ojos, y miraban interesante al rubio.

—**Yo soy Nara Shikamaru** —. Todas dirigieron la mirada hacia el hombre de cabellos negros que abrió la boca dejando salir un gran bostezo, para luego colocar su mano despreocupada en el cuello, dándole un pequeño masaje, mientras miraban interesados al perezoso. — **Tengo 16 años, me gusta dormir y odio hacer algo** —. A todos les salió una gota de sudor en la frente. — **Entre porque tengo cargos de homicida y otras cosas que no recuerdo** —. Comento restándole importancia.

—**De casualidad eres _Lazy Black_** —. Pregunto una rubia de ojos verdes que se levanto de su asiento, su cabello estaba peinado en cuatro coletas, el chico levanto la vista hacia la rubia y levanto una ceja interesado por lo hermosa que era. — **Si el rubio sensual es _Blonde Fox_, tú debes ser _Lazy_ ¿No estoy equivocada? **—. Menciono ilusionada viendo al pelinegro.

—**No… no lo estas** —. Contesto dejando salir otro bostezo. Los murmullos llenaron el salón, y todos en especial los hombres dirigieron la mirada hacia la chica de cabellos rosas ilusionados porque hablara.

—**Sakura Haruno, 16 años** —. Hablo cortante y todos la miraron interesados, ya que se encontraba alado de dos hermosos chicos y ni les prestaba atención. — **Mis gustos no les interesa y mis disgustos tampoco, entre porque soy homicida, por tráfico de armas y drogas, y tratos con mafia **—. Comento moviendo la mano de un lado a otro sacándole una gota de sudor a todos, y suspiros enamorados de algunos.

—**Eres la famosa y hermosa "Pink Panther"** —. Aclaro un pelinegro haciendo que todos giraran a verlo y la pelirosa levantara la mirada para cruzarla con él. —** Me gustaría escuchar cómo es que los tres conocidos mundialmente fueron detenidos** —. Pregunto interesado el chico para mirar sensual devorándose con la mirada a la pelirosa que bajo la cabeza y lo ignoro.

— **¿Podemos sentarnos?** —. Pregunto la Haruno mirando a su profesor con una sonrisa sensual y Kakashi se la devolvió igual, todos notaron las miradas entre esos dos pero era de esperarse del Sensei que quisiera acostarse con alguien bastante interesante para muchos.

—**Claro Sakura-chan, ves ese puesto de adelante, el de alado y el de atrás** —. Los tres asintieron y el movió la mano para que se sentaran hay, la pelirosa levanto una ceja y fue jalada por su rubio amigo que se sentó a su lado, el pelinegro se sentó detrás de la pelirosa tirando su cabeza en el pupitre durmiéndose.

* * *

—**Naruto, ¿Puedo saber que haces? **—. Pregunto la pelirosa girando a ver a su amigo con una libreta afuera escribiendo.

—**Mi diario** —. Susurro negándole importancia, para luego mirar a su pelinegro amigo que hacía lo mismo.

—**Estúpidos psicolocos, mandándonos a hacer un diario desde que llegamos** —. Menciono el rubio pero luego se le paso todo al recordar quien le había mandando a hacer aquel diario.

_Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, Dattebayo. Tengo 16 años, pero para ti muñeca puedo tener los que tú quieras, ya sabes — _Busco rápidamente en su computadora alargando una sonrisa_ —. "Tengo tantas ganas de jugar al 42, tú te pones en cuatro y yo en dos, Hinata-chan" pero como venimos a hablar de mí, déjalo para después, que te convertiré en mis vías, precisamente para conocer aquella estación — _Seguía embobado escribiendo piropos en la libreta_ —. En fin, mis padres murieron cuando solo tenía 5 años, así que desde ese momento mi tío Jiraiya se hizo cargo de mi aunque la verdad se olvido cuando cumplí los diez, que fue donde comencé los negocios con Sakura-chan, siempre fuimos amigos desde la infancia así que no me molestaba hacer lo que ella dijera, también a Shikamaru y así fue que nos convertimos en los criminales más buscados, estamos aquí porque la policía y el SWAT nos atrapo, porque si no estuviera perdiendo mi tiempo en internet, pero que mierda importa, ahora mismo tengo otros planes, como precisamente llevarte a mi camita, hermosa psicoloquita. _

_Soy Shikamaru Nara, tengo 16 años, odio escribir así que véase en Sakura Haruno y Naruto Namikaze, mi vida… fin. —_ El pelinegro miro con cautela el diario y lo dejo en la mesa durmiéndose encima de él, mientras escuchaba los piropos que le decía Naruto a las chicas y estas se alborotaban con solo escucharlo.

* * *

La pelirosa había dejado a sus amigos en la zona de chicos y ella había entrado al de las mujeres saco aburrida un papel de su bolsito pequeño de color café, mirando interesada el número que estaba en el papel para caminar lentamente hacia donde miraba el número en grande y abajo el nombre de la chica y el de sus compañeros, quedo mirando interesada los nombres, como eran seis por cada habitación bajo rápidamente la mirada y suspiro. **_"Sabaku no Temari, Tenten Ama, Ino Yamanaka, Hikari Fujimoto, Aomi Ishida y Sakura Haruno"_** La pelirosa entro a la habitación, dejando que su cuerpo cayera estilo anime.

_Mi nombre es Sabaku no Temari, tengo 17 años estoy dentro de este lugar porque formaba o formo parte del "Trió Sabaku" mis otros dos hermanos, soy la del medio, me gusta mucho la adrenalina y la sangre de las personas, aunque suelo trabajar en las sombras nunca está de más, soy estratega, pero nunca he llegado a la altura de Nara Shikamaru, "Lazy Black" mi modelo a seguir, soy rubia y tengo cuatro coletas en mi cabello, mis ojos son de un hermoso color verde, mi cuerpo es perfecto caderas anchas, cintura pequeña y senos grandes, mi trasero es igual que mis senos pero suele ser menos voluptuoso, tengo años que no robo un banco, y la vez que lo hicimos nos metieron dentro de este reformatorio, mis padres son dueños de tierras en toda Europa, y dueños de la cadena de hoteles Sabaku no, son millonarios, por esa razón estamos en este lugar. _

_Soy Tenten Ama, tengo 16 años y mi cabello y mis ojos son de unos hermosos ojos chocolate, no me molesta absolutamente estar en este lugar, aunque para ser sincera fue por equivocación, por proteger a mi hermana el año pasado, mis padres me enviaron a este lugar, soy una persona completamente sencilla y humilde, y amo a mi hermana más que nada en el mundo, mis padres son actores y para proteger su carrera decidieron meterme dentro de este lugar, no me importa en lo mas mínimo, con tal de que mi hermana viva feliz, mi cuerpo es sencillo senos grandes y cintura pequeña, estoy enamorada de Neji Hyuga, aunque a decir verdad este ni me presta atención, aunque se ha acostado con migo algunas veces es como si yo no existiera. _

_¡Hola hermosos y hermosas! Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, y soy la belleza de este lugar, solo llegue porque mis padres pensaron que era una delincuente y una zorra acostándome con todos y precisamente me siento orgullosa de eso, así que no me interesa, tengo 16 años y aparento mas por mi cuerpo completamente formado, y mi belleza exterior, tengo claramente rasgos infantiles, y dulces me gusta mucho la adrenalina, y participe unas que otras veces en un homicidio, aunque no con mis propias manos, tengo un hermoso y largo cabello rubio con un flequillo cubriendo por completo mi ojo, este tiene dos hermosos ojos de color verde, ya escribí quien me gusta, pues nada más ni nada menos que Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Neji y Sabaku no Gaara, aunque no puedo evitar mirar inocente al hermoso y nuevo rubio de ojos azules, que es un dios griego. _

_Me llamo Hikari Fujimoto, tengo 16 años, y la verdad es que odio este lugar, mi cabello es largo de un hermoso color azulado, y mis ojos son de un color violeta, bastante extraño ¿no? Pero no importa así soy yo, suelo peinarme con flequillos cayendo en mi rostro sin importar lo que piensen los demás, porque estoy aquí, la vez que quise salir del cascaron estuve metida en una pelea donde mis manos mataron a una rubia, y desde ese momento me volví adicta a las matanzas, la verdad no me importa mi vicio se convirtió en mi vida desde ese día, salía todas las noches y mi promedio tiro los suelos, mis padres me metieron en este lugar para recuperar a su hermosa y dulce hija, pero la perdieron para siempre, me gusta como soy ahora y las personas que conozco dentro de este lugar, seguramente pagaran la fianza de la cárcel de máxima seguridad, pero no me importa, seré completamente feliz con eso. _

_La dulce Aomi Ishida se presenta, tengo 17 años, mi cabello es largo mas debajo de los hombros incluso un poco mas debajo de color blanco, lo tengo siempre amarrado en una alta coleta con dos moñas de color fucsia con verde, con dos pequeñas formas en bola que dejan que mi cabello caiga desordenado por ambos lados, mis ojos son azules oscuro, completamente profundos y arrogantes, de mis labios se muestra una silueta de tranquilidad, estoy en este lugar porque soy traficante de drogas y armas, bueno era mientras estaba en este lugar, me dieron el resto de mis años hasta que sea mayor de edad, pero que mierda importa, me escapare antes y seré como mi ídolo "Sakura Haruno" aunque me sorprendió verla aquí, pero no del todo porque Kakashi Hatake, no le manda esas miradas a cualquiera de hecho nunca lo había hecho en clase, así que eso le da más puntos de mi parte. _

La puerta se escucho y todas giraron la vista hacia la chica pelirosa que cerró la puerta con su pierna, y de las cinco camas ocupadas faltaba la ultima que era la del fondo, y encima de esta estaba la peliblanca, todas miraban interesante a la pelirosa que entro tirando la mochila que tenía en las manos tirándose en la cama sin quitarse absolutamente nada dejando que todas levantaran la ceja.

—**Tantos rumores que se escucha de la Pink Panther y esta en este reformatorio también, ¿Cuántos te atraparon 3?** —. Pregunto con burla la rubia mirando a la aburrida pelirosa que tenía los ojos cerrados.

—**No seas tan quisquillosa Ino, que Sakura-sama seguramente se dejo atrapar ¿Cierto?** —. Pregunto la rubia de cuatro coletas mirándola admirada.

—**Eso es imposible, seguramente la rodearon muchos hombres, y le impidió escapar** —. Comento Tenten mirando a la nueva mientras se colocaba nerviosa.

—**O mejor, es que se entrego** —. Levanto una ceja la peliblanca al ver lo que había dicho, todas miraron a la pelirosa buscando que le contestara pero esta simplemente tenía los ojos cerrados y ya estaba roncando.

—**Se ha dormido…** —. Dijeron todas al tiempo dejando salir un largo suspiro.

* * *

— **¡Esta es la mejor habitación, dattebayo!** —. Grito Naruto entrando adelante que el vago que se hecho un largo bostezo de sus labios cerrando la puerta, en esta estaba escrito el nombre de los dueños, **_"Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Sabaku no Gaara, Nara Shikamaru, Namikaze Naruto"_**

Dentro de la habitación estaba completamente igual a la de las chicas, con la diferencia de que había una gran nevera en esta, y unos videojuegos regados en todas partes, había en el centro un gran televisor donde dejaba ver varias consolas, y algunos puff en el suelo, el rubio miraba con una sonrisa zorruna aquel gran aparato, el pelinegro salió del baño quedándose estático mirando al rubio que estaba embobado en los juegos y un vago con genes de gallina que estaba dormido a su lado.

—** ¿Qué hacen en mi habitación? **—. Pregunto el pelinegro, pero los dos lo ignoraron, recordó el nombre y los dos nuevos que estaban en la planilla, así que adivino que eran sus compañeros camino de largo acomodándose en su cama mientras se sentaba en esta acostándose de una. Naruto jalo a Shikamaru hasta una de las literas acostándolo abajo mientras él se iba arriba acostándose de la misma forma, Sasuke levanto una ceja mirando a aquellos dos locos que se durmieron incluso con los zapatos puestos. — **Que par de idiotas** —. Susurro bajito dejando salir un suspiro, pero luego su mente recordó a cierta pelirosa que le llamo la atención sentándose de una mirando a los jóvenes. — **Pero ese par de idiotas son sus amigos** —. Pensó con una sonrisa.

* * *

**CONTINUARA... **

**¡Primer Capitulo! *-* **

**Espero que les haya gustado, no se porque me quedo aquella idea en la cabeza, y comencé a escribirla. **

**y así nació, esperen por ansias el próximo capitulo, donde conocerán a los psicolocos *-* **

**los guardias de seguridad, los prefectos y los vigilantes, que le pondrán difícil la estadía a todos los internos. **

**¡Pero no se preocupen! que dentro de estos van a ver algunos que se unan a la fiesta **

**de los mocosos *-* 3 **

**Espero que les haya gustado... **

**Bye~**


	2. Clases de insultos

**Capítulo II**

**"Clases de insultos"**

—**Tsk… odio esto** —. Menciono con los brazos cruzados delante de un edificio mirando interesante a una mujer saliendo de este, suspiro comenzando a caminar detrás de ella como si fuera otra persona mas, vestía con un traje de limpieza, y traía unas gafas de sol, el ambiente se había vuelto completamente tranquilo y su mirada era liberal. — **Señorita disculpe** —. Hablo Sasuke colocándose a su lado lentamente para mirarla con una simple sonrisa sensual, sonrojando a la mujer. — **¿Sabe dónde queda esta dirección?** —. Pregunto interesado caminando a su lado, parpadeando un par de veces interesado a que le diera la respuesta.

—**Claro, en la siguiente esquina giras hacia la derecha** —. Le respondió sonriente la chica, aquel pelinegro que se podía notar por varios flequillos que caían bajo la gorra que portaba, siguió caminando hacia su lado en son de agradecimiento, cuando su cuerpo se giro lentamente la mujer se detuvo igual. — **Eres tan pequeño para trabajar en una empresa de limpieza, ¿Cuántos años tienes?** —. Pregunto interesada la mujer, el pelinegro se bajo lentamente las gafas mirándola con una sonrisa burlona.

—**Soy incluso 20 años más joven que tu** —. Menciono restándole importancia. — **Pero dime preciosa, ¿Cuándo piensas pagar los 200.000.000 de dólares a las empresas Kawajira? **—. La mujer abrió los ojos impresionada pero recobro la compostura al observar al niño.

—**Eso no te interesa** —. Lo fulmino con la mirada haciendo que este frunciera el ceño y moviera su mano hacia su frente subiendo la mano lentamente.

—**Mala respuesta, Midori-chan **—. Comento y antes de que la mujer reaccionara un disparo silencioso se escucho, pasándole por la frente a la mujer bañando de sangre todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, el pelinegro se dio la vuelta tomando lentamente un tarro de gasolina tirándolo encima de la mujer, se quito la gabardina que traía y la gorra, dejándose las gafas porque lo hacía ver cool. Tiro su traje junto a la mujer y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente llenando un camino de pólvora hasta donde había llegado, prendió lentamente un fosforo dejando caer en la pólvora, encendiendo esta que comenzó a correr el fuego hacia el tarro de gasolina y el cuerpo muerto de la mujer, el chico salió definitivamente de aquel callejón oscuro saltando el muro que había para luego escuchar como explotaba donde estaba, giro lentamente la cabeza, al notar que había sido tan grande que las casas se comenzaron a caer, la mitad de estas, el chico sonrió burlón saliendo del callejón entrando a un bar quitándose las gafas dejándolas como diadema sentándose en una mesa.

— **¿Eagle Eye?** —. El pelinegro levanto la vista chocando con una mujer de gafas oscuras sentándose delante de él chico, este levanto una ceja al ver aquella bolsa en la mesa, recibiéndola claramente guardándola en su gabardina, giro lentamente a la mujer sonriendo un poco sensual, sacándole un sonrojo a esta. — **Buen trabajo, Kawajira-ojisan está orgulloso de eso** —. El chico volvió a asentir mirándola indiferente sin mostrar emoción en su rostro. La chica se levanto y se dio la vuelta pidiendo una cerveza, el pelinegro al tener una en manos y un cigarrillo en la otra simplemente se dedico a soltar una calada. — **Espero volver a tener contacto con usted** —. Menciono levantándose tomando el vaso de una y saliendo del local, el chico alargo una sonrisa arrogante mirando lentamente a la mujer.

* * *

_Hmp, ese fue el último trabajo que había hecho, no sé como mierda me hubieran encontrado luego de ese día, no deje ni una sola pista, pero seguramente habían encontrado algo interesante entre los escombros, no pude escapar de donde estaba porque me atraparon incluso en mi propia casa, pero qué más da, durante todos estos dos años logre acapara la fama que tengo ahora_ — Mencionaba arrogante mirando a una dulce peli azul que asintió lentamente —. _Pero es claro que me gusta más la libertad y hacer toda esa clase de cosas que solía hacer algo, incendiar a una persona, sentir entre mis fosas nasales su carne arder, pero lo que más me gustaba era el dinero de la recompensa, sin duda Kawajira-san era mi mejor cliente, lástima que este aquí atrapado, pero es obvio que durare más tiempo, entro definitivamente una diversión al reformatorio, pero igual le explicare como me atraparon y a mis padres por la sorpresa de lo que paso. _

* * *

El cuerpo del pelinegro estaba en la piscina de su casa, con los anteojos puestos y un libro de armas en sus manos, tenía una pantaloneta de color azul, con unos visos de color blanco, el chico tenía unas gafas acostado en la silla leyendo tranquilamente aquello, a su lado estaba un chico de la misma altura, con ojeras debajo de sus hermosos ojos negros, y cabello de igual color bajo una coleta, leyendo un libro de historia, los dos hermanos prestaban más atención a sus libros cuando una sirvienta entro corriendo al patio respirando agitada.

—**Sasuke-sama, la policía lo está buscando** —. Menciono respirando entre cortada tratando de que su respiración fuera normal.

—**Dígale que no estoy, que vallan a ver si buscan a alguien más** —. Comento restándole importancia, sin mirar a la mujer que trato de replicar algo pero una mano la había detenido.

—**Uchiha Sasuke, queda detenido por homicidio y tratos con mafia** —. El pelinegro lentamente subió sus anteojos sin ninguna expresión fulmino al policía que estaba en su puerta, levantando una ceja sin mostrar alguna expresión.

— **¿Por qué tendría que ir con ustedes? No tienen ninguna prueba, y antes de venir a acusarme mire muy bien su puesto, señor policía** —. Comento arrogante volteando el rostro pero una mano lo había empujado hacia el suelo haciendo que Sasuke ensanchara los ojos y su hermano miraba horrorizado al hombre que estaba sosteniendo las manos de Sasuke.

—**Mira niño bonito, si quieres seguir con tu hermosa cara acompáñanos que hay testigos que te culpan por la muerte de varias personas y si no nos crees mira esta foto** —. Aquel hombre saco una de Kawajira Ran y Uchiha Sasuke recibiendo dinero del primero, el pelinegro frunció el ceño mirando aterrado la foto pero sin mostrar expresión alguna.

—**No tengo porque ir, seguramente es un montaje** —. Todos miraban al pelinegro con una gota de sudor en la frente pero igual recuperaron rápidamente la compostura levantándolo comenzando a caminar con el apresado. — **¡Esta mierda no se quedara así! ¡Llamare a mi abogado y todos ustedes morirán! **—. Grito el pelinegro amenazando a los policías con la vista realmente floja, Itachi Uchiha su hermano mayor no había salido del shock al ver a su pequeño hermanito siendo llevado ante la ley, en inercia tomo el teléfono lentamente marcando un numero de memoria.

—**Padre…** —. Menciono mirando a la nada con una voz sensual y gruesa, al otro lado del teléfono se escucho un saludo realmente frio. — **Sasuke… fue acusado de homicidio… **—. No término de hablar cuando el teléfono había sido cortado el pelinegro siguió mirando hacia donde se llevaron a su hermanito, reaccionando para salir y colocarse una camisa y sus sandalias, corriendo hacia aquella comisaria.

* * *

Había pasado un día desde la llegada del rubio, el pelinegro y la pelirosa, todos ya estaban haciendo más amigos, bueno solo Naruto que estaba tirando en un puff jugando video juegos con un pelirrojo que tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos sombreados junto con un aura amenazante mirando al rubio que no dejaba de ganar, a su lado una pila de juegos de los que ya habían jugado y Naruto en todos le había ganado.

—**Valla Namikaze, le has ganado a Gaara en todos sus juegos favoritos** —. Comentaba impresionado Neji mirando la pantalla como un rubio muy parecido al que lo controlaba, con la excepción de que este vestía un traje negro de rayas naranjas, y un pantalón naranja junto con una banda, con un símbolo extraño, y a su lado estaba un pelirrojo muy parecido a Gaara golpeando con la arena a un rubio que se defendía y hacia una especie de poder en su mano para lanzarla al chico que portaba una calabaza en la espalda.

—**Y eso que Gaara tiene el segundo puesto al mejor jugador Online en todo el mundo** —. Susurro Kiba de la misma forma mirando la pantalla, como Naruto había terminado de acabar con el pelirrojo mirando cómo se llenaba de puntos.

— **¿Sabaku no, es de casualidad desierto soleadito 1874? **—. Pregunto el rubio mirando a sus amigos que asintieron sin salir del shock.

—**Naruto es el primero puesto en los juegos On-line** —. Comento Shikamaru a su lado, todos miraron asustado al pelinegro que estaba con aspecto adormilado mirando indiferente la pantalla. — **El es el usuario de chico ramen 1010** —. Menciono restándole importancia, todos miraban impresionado al rubio que sonreía burlón. — **Si vieran su cuarto, está lleno de más juegos que este lugar pero como no sabía que podíamos meterlos sin que nos tomaran in fraganti por esa razón no los trajo** —. Menciono restándole importancia.

—**Va, no soy tan bueno si ella participara en estos juegos seria el puesto número uno** —. Dijo restándole importancia el rubio levantándose de donde estaba estirándose.

— **¿Quién?** —. Pregunto interesado el pelinegro que dejo la lectura en la que estaba, mirando a los chicos que voltearon a ver al rubio que alargo su zorruna sonrisa.

—**Sakura-chan** —. Menciono caminando hasta la puerta girando a ver a su amigo. — **Tengo mi cita con una psicoloca, luego nos vemos** —. Menciono alzando la mano en son de despedida mientras los otros en shock de nuevo por la confesión del rubio cerrando fuertemente la puerta haciendo que todos recobraran la compostura, menos Shikamaru que se dedicaba a mirar indiferente la pantalla, mientras se derretía como si fuera un jugo terminando en el puff mirando el control que lo tomo escogiendo un personaje muy parecido a él, los dos bostezaron al tiempo y todos dieron una mirada al pelinegro con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

* * *

Una hermosa peli azul con un cabello largo que le llegaba hasta los glúteos con algunos reflejos blancos, su cabello en la frente tenía un corto flequillo que dividía a un lado una gran parte y dejaba caer corto en otra parte, sus grandes ojos perla se podrían ver realmente grandes, delineados con una pequeña capa de color negro, y unos labios rojo pintados, la chica vestía un short de licra de color negro, junto a una blusa de maya de color negra y una chaqueta encima blanca, que tapaba simplemente lo necesario dejando que su cintura se viera, la chica tenía el ceño fruncido y un cigarrillo en sus manos. **(N/A: Nadie se imagina a la Hyuga así, pero amo mas a la Hinata de Road to Ninja, que a la dulce Hinata, aunque la dulce y tímida saldrá solo con Naruto pero es obvio que más adelante, por ahora reirán con las cortantes palabras a un intenso intento de enamoramiento del rubio) **La chica dirigió una mirada hacia la puerta que se escucho que la tocaron, dirigió una mirada a su libreta al notar a su interno de esa media hora, así que se levanto lentamente caminando hacia la puerta abriéndola.

Delante de esa, parado sensualmente estaba un rubio de ojos azules que al chocar con los ojos perla de la chica alargo una sonrisa completamente arrogante y sensual, la oji perla levanto una ceja y suspiro fastidiada dándose la vuelta comenzando a caminar hasta dentro de su consultorio.

—**Entra y cierra la puerta, Namikaze Naruto** —. Ordeno dando una vuelta sentándose en su silla mirando como el rubio fruncía el ceño y la cerraba con una leve patada. — **Mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata, y ya conocí a tus otros dos compañeros **—. Comento mirando al chico que se dedicaba a comerse sus senos. — **Puedes dejar de mirarme los senos y mirarme a los ojos** —. Ordeno furiosa la chica haciendo que este levantara la mirada y sonriera sensual.

—**Si con solo verlos me pongo duro, imagina tenerlos entre mi miembro** —. Comento morboso y pervertido mirando intensamente los ojos de una chica que rodo los ojos, fastidiada haciendo que el rubio frunciera el ceño. "_Por lo menos grítame, no me ignores_" pensó furioso el rubio mirando a la oji perla.

—**En fin, olvidare tus estúpidos piropos** —. Comento negando lentamente haciendo que el rubio se indignara más. — **¿Puedo saber el porqué entraste en aquel mundo?** —. Pregunto tranquila escribiendo el nombre del rubio arriba de una libreta, comenzando a escribir lo que este dijera.

—**No** —. Contesto indignado el rubio cruzado de brazos — **¡A parte! ¡Mis piropos no son estúpidos! **—. Le grito señalándola, la peli azul levanto una ceja ante su comportamiento. — **Tu eres la que no sabes lo que es bueno, solo eres una grasa parlante** —. Le menciono frunciendo el ceño, la peli azul le salió un tic en la ceja, y abrió el cajo sacando aquella maquina que dejaba salir un poco de electricidad colocándola en la mano del rubio dejándolo un poco chamuscado por la corriente que paso. — **¡Estás loca!** —. Grito saliendo del trance.

— **¡Sígueme hablando así, estúpido rubio y te ira peor!** —. Amenazo la peli azul mirando retadoramente a este que este le devolvió la mirada manteniéndola, ya había entendido porque su amigo estaba completamente chamuscado cuando llego a la habitación.

—**Huy que miedo, ¡La vejes te hace daño! **—. Se altero echándose par atrás evitando aquella maquina, la chica le salió otro tic en su labio cuando el rubio sonrió triunfante y esta tomo tranquilamente la maquina y la lanzo rápidamente a la cabeza del rubio que del golpe lo desmayo.

—**Estúpido arrogante** —. Susurro cerca de él para recoger su máquina y quedarse cruzada de brazos. — **Pero es lindo… de hecho…** —. Se quedo embobada adquiriendo un sonrojo en sus mejillas, frunció el ceño golpeando lentamente su rostro para mirarle enojada. _"¡Que mierda estoy pensando!"_ se levanto furiosa caminando hasta su mesa sentándose y cruzando las piernas esperando que su interno se levantara.

* * *

"_Estúpido reformatorio de mierda_" Se quejaba mentalmente la pelirosa caminando con las manos en los bolsillos siendo comida por la mirada de muchos, suspiro levantando la mirada observando a un grupo pequeño de tres hombres que se dedicaban a reír con armas en las manos y una sonrisa arrogante, la chica noto que su uniforme era distinto, Un pantalón azul oscuro, y una camisa dentro de color blanca, abierta los primeros botones de los tres dejando ver una camisa de malla oscura, por fuera una chaqueta de color negra con nubes rojas y un gorro que cubría en su cabello, los tres giraron su rostro al recibir una mirada penetrante, levantando la ceja al notar la mirada interesante de una pelirosa. El primero en reaccionar fue un hombre de piel clara, de cabello largo rojo, cubriendo su ojo izquierdo dejando que el otro de color violeta la mirara arrogante, la chica simplemente frunció el ceño aburrida comenzando a caminar.

—**Hey Nagato, al parecer tu mirada la asusto** —. Comento burlón a su lado un chico de cabello largo manteniendo amarrado en una baja coleta, de ojos negros profundos junto a unos anteojos, los chicos comenzaron al reír al escuchar el comentario del peli blanco, la chica paro sus pasos girando a ver al peli blanco.

—**No de hecho, al ver tú horrible cara me asuste tanto que quería salir corriendo** —. Menciono indiferente, con un toque de burla la pelirosa haciendo que todos los que estaban alrededor soltaran una carcajada.

—**Jajajaja buena esa jajajaja rosadita** —. Comenzó a reír un chico con una extraña piel de color azul pálido, sus ojos son de un color blanco pequeño, con su pupila negra cubriendo el centro de esta, tiene en sus mejillas unos extraños tatuajes como si fueran unas escamas, y dejando de lado su color azul de cabello.

La pelirosa sonrió arrogante al escuchar el alago de parte de Kisame, mas no se molesto solo correspondiéndole con una sonrisa.

—**Deberías aprender a respetar** —. La fulmino con la mirada el peli blanco, esta se levanto de hombros completamente aburrida. — **¡Y tu Kisame! ¡Deja de reírte!** —. Lo fulmino también con la mirada pero era imposible, estaba tirado en el suelo riéndose del dolor ajeno.

—**Y tu hermosa mujer, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?** —. Pregunto interesado el chico con aspecto raro y su color de piel también, pero luego preguntaría por curiosa. Ignorando claramente olímpicamente al chico de las gafas que lo mataba con la mirada.

—**Haruno Sakura** —. Musito burlona al notar como abrían los ojos impresionados, los que pasaban al oír su nombre giraron hacia la pelirosa pero no pudieron desviar la mirada dejando que un sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas.

—**Valla, si era verdad el rumor de que la famosa "Pink Panther" fuera una belleza** —. Comento sonrojado el pelirrojo mirando a la chica, esta levanto una ceja y frunció el ceño.

—**Mi nombre es Uzumaki Nagato, el del que parece pez porque le cayó un químico que mancho su piel y merece estar en un estanque es Hoshigaki Kisame, y el de las gafas que parece a un actor estúpido es Kabuto Yakushi** —. La pelirosa abrió la boca y miro burlona la mirada fulminante del chico del centro.

— **¿De casualidad eres primo de Naruto Namikaze?** —. Pregunto interesada recibiendo un asentimiento del chico.

—**La hermana de mi madre, Kushina era mi tía** —. Menciono con una simple sonrisa, levantando una ceja al ver que la chica había dado la vuelta comenzando a caminar. — **¡Hey no me dejes hablando solo!** —. Menciono señalándola, esta levanto la mano en son de despedida.

"_Genial, un Uzumaki, un gemelo malvado de Harry Potter en otras palabras __Daniel Radcliffe, y para rematar a un loco que parece tiburón, este día no puede empeorar_" pensaba aburrida la mujer para detener su caminata. "_Falta que aparezca un chico que me haya conocido en la mafia y este enamorado de mi hasta los límites de asfixiare y que me toque alejarlo por flojera_" pensaba caminando ida cuando su cuerpo choco con alguien. _"Estos idiotas"_ La chica levanto el rostro dispuesta a insultar y quedo embobada viendo a un chico delante de ella, Su larga cabellera verde caía por su espalda, completamente desordenada y cortada en capaz, en la parte de adelante desordenados y jugosos flequillos cubrían su rostro mostrando sus arrogantes y excitantes ojos azules, traía una gorra de color negra con blanco, y algunos accesorios como si fueran algunos planetas. "_Tengo que dejar de pensar en lo que pasara luego, voy a terminar siendo una bruja adivina del futuro_" pensó dejando salir una gota de sudor.

—** ¿Sakura Haruno-san? **—. Pregunto el chico abriendo los ojos completamente impresionado, sonrojado mirando a la chica que sostenía por sus caderas.

— **¿Yuu Kuramoto? **—. Pregunto indiferente mirando al chico que sonrió arrogante al ver que su amor lo había reconocido. — **Lo que faltaba** —. Menciono en un susurro bajo haciendo que el peli verde levantara una ceja extrañado sin entender lo que había dicho.

— **¿Y como estas amor?** —. Pregunto sensual cerca del oído de la pelirosa. — **Es raro que tú estés aquí dentro de este lugar, pero eran ciertos los rumores que habían atrapado a la Pink Panther, ¿Cómo fue? **—. Pregunto de igual forma mordiendo lentamente el cuello de la chica, esta ladeo a un lado aquel lugar siendo mordisqueada por el peli verde.

—**Hubiera sido fácil escapar si fueran agentes de la policía** —. Hablaba indiferente mirando al techo cuando sintió sus manos subir por su cintura, se tenso un poco pero luego se relajo al notar que este tomaba lentamente sus senos, apretándolos un poco. — **Pero el SWAT estuvo detrás de nuestra captura** —. Menciono dejando salir un jadeo realmente fuerte, llamando la atención de algunos que se sonrojaron de inmediato por lo que hacían ellos dos a mitad del pasillo.

—**Es raro que esos sujetos persigan a alguien** —. Menciono burlón a la pelirosa que frunció el ceño pero luego lo relajo asintiendo un poco. — **Y más si son niños** —. El también se incluía en la última palabra por esa razón simplemente dejaba de tocar a la pelirosa mirándola a los ojos.

—**Mate a la hija de uno de los líderes de la SWAT cuando fue a Japón, fue divertido** —. Comento burlona sacando una carcajada del chico.

—**Por eso estaban persiguiéndote, metiendo en el enredo a Naruto Namikaze y Shikamaru Nara** —. Menciono mirándola con una sonrisa.

—**Nah, ellos solitos también estaban dentro de esa misión era la transferencia de 10.000 kilos de lingotes de oro a la cuenta de un famoso mafioso, y luego iba la matanza de aquella mocosa** —. Menciono como si la cosa no fuera del otro mundo.

— **¿Orochimaru? **—. Esta asintió frunciendo el ceño siendo rodeada por un aura completamente asesino el chico se alejo lentamente soltando por completo a la pelirosa.

—**Matare lentamente a ese sujeto…** —. Susurro tétrica asustando a los que pasaban que la quedaron mirando con una gota de sudor y temblaban aunque no quisieran. — **Le dolerá tanto el trasero luego de ser violado 10 veces, para luego hacer que su cabello sea arrancado lentamente, hare que ese maldito depravador, pervertido, pedófilo, marica, estafador, asesino, cretino, muérgano, pendejo, tarado lo page muy caro, el cree que se salvara de todo lo que hizo** —. Seguía en su mundo mientras levanto las manos como si lo tomara del cuello, y doblo las manos haciendo que todos sudaran frio. — **Me voy** —. Comento cortante comenzando a caminar dejando a los que estaban en el pasillo que la miraran tenebrosos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se encontraban todos en clase aburridos, la pelirosa miraba hacia la ventana observando la reja de metal que los separaba de la libertad, esta soltó un suspiro completamente aburrida, mirando hacia otra parte, Naruto alado de ella parloteaba como un loro mientras Shikamaru le contestaba asintiendo, en la parte de atrás estaban los chicos charlando unas que otras cosas mandándole miradas a la chica que ignoraba oficialmente, las mujeres reunidas en una esquina charlaban de varias cosas a la vez, ya llevaban tres horas dentro de esa túnica cuando la puerta fue abierta, por ella entro el peligris completamente aburrido mirando a su salón de clases.

—**Buenos días, hijos del demonio** —. Comento levantando una mano a lo que todos lo miraron con una gota de sudor. — **¿Qué?** —. Pregunto mirando a todos.

—**Es raro eso de usted de insultarnos, oficialmente nos ignora** —. Dijo Sasuke levantando una ceja, el peligris lo miro levantándose de hombros aburrido.

—**Hoy hare una actividad divertida, a ver cuanta imaginación tienen** —. Todos levantaron una ceja para que les explicara mejor. — **Tendrán una competencia de insultos** —. Menciono y todos asintieron lentamente. — **Neji Hyuga…** —. El chico se levanto lentamente mientras observaba hacia lo que tenía en las manos y levanto la vista aburrido. — **Rock Lee** —. Un chico de cabello negro vistiendo el uniforme de color verde como si fuera un traje de látex completamente pegado a su cuerpo, de cabello en forma de choza y cejas realmente pobladas. — **A ver busquen un tema para insultarse…** —. Menciono aburrido.

—**Cómo es posible que busque enseñarnos así** —. Musito aburrido el pelinegro de peinado de piña observando a su profesor.

—**Ustedes, un tema** —. Pregunto mirando a su aula de clases.

— **¿Amantes de la misma persona?** —. Menciono con una sonrisa burlona Naruto, siendo fulminado por el poblado en cejas mientras Neji alargaba una sonrisa burlona.

— **¿Quién narra la historia?** —. Pregunto aburrido el peligris mirando a sus estudiantes, Sakura levanto la mano y todos la miraron.

—**Lee iba saliendo de su práctica de tiro al blanco, y encontró a Neji besándose con la novia de Lee, así que se acerco a grandes zancadas y tomo de la camisa a Neji** —. Corto cuando Lee tomo de solaparas a Neji levantándolo furioso ante la mirada burlona de muchos.

— **¡Que crees que estás haciendo con mi novia! ¡Cegatón!** —. Gruño molesto recibiendo simplemente una mirada altanera de Neji.

—**Que mas crees que estaba haciendo, tu novia te ponía los cuernos conmigo, ¿Por qué crees que lo haría? Si tú no eres nadie, me escuchaste nadie solo eres un desgraciado niño de papi y mami que termino metiéndose con una zorra** —. Lee trato de contenerse, con la mirada burlona de todos en el aula, la mayoría sabía que Neji se estaba desquitando con el, mientras que los tres nuevos simplemente miraban la discusión, una aburrida y burlona, un aburrido y soñoliento, y un burlón y si, mas burlón.

— **¡Solo eres un retrasado con menos carácter que un payaso arrogante! ¡No tienes más que piel y huesos debajo de esa estúpida masa! ¡Y sabes que más a parte de parecer ciego con esos ojos! ¡Eres desagradable a simple vista!** —. Grito Lee soltando de solapas a Neji que se detuvo lentamente con sus piernas sin caerse, levanto una ceja completamente tranquilo, para luego sonreír arrogante.

—**Sabes lo que eres** —. Aclaro tranquilo ante la mirada de todos. — **Eres un cabezón que nunca se la jugó por algo en esta puta vida, no tienes ninguna neurona detrás de ese poco de cabello que aparentas, simplemente te lo peinas así porque quieres parecer a alguien que piensa, pero que no lo hace, no tienes más que piel y huesos en ese vomitivo cuerpo, pero sabes que mas…** —. Cerro frunciendo el ceño y levantando la mirada. — **Eres un piojo seguidores de las reglas planteadas en esta vida, no has tenido ni siquiera una novia o alguien que se fije en ti, eres despreciable una bestia que no piensa y solo se la pasa vagando, eres un imbécil…** —. Neji no termino porque tomo la mano de Lee sujetándola fuertemente doblando su cuerpo haciendo que cayera sentado en el suelo, aplastando su cabeza con su zapato mirando arrogante desde donde estaba. — **Los genios no son superados por un apestoso pelinegro** —. Menciono brusco soltando el cuerpo del chico para levantarse lentamente mirándolo con arrogancia.

—**C…cállate…** —. Menciono entre cortado el chico, Neji levanto la mirada burlona escuchando la risa de sus amigos, manteniéndose completamente sereno.

El rubio de ojos azules, mantenía una mirada burlona, y la pelirosa tanto el pelinegro se miraron y asintieron mirando al rubio que al parecer sabía algo.

—**Naruto… ¿Qué paso entre ellos?** —. Pregunto por lo bajo Sakura mirando a su amigo que volteo a verla y se acerco lentamente.

—**Al parecer han sido enemigos desde nacimiento, vivían en la misma calle y Neji siempre llamo más la atención de las chicas, en el arresto de Neji se llevaron a Lee también porque habían formado una pelea clandestina, así que por esa razón están los dos aquí** —. Menciono tranquilo haciendo que los dos asintieran.

—**Gracias Neji, nos enseñaste a mantener el control insultando… ahora vallan a sus lugares** —. Termino de hablar echándolos con la mano divirtiéndose de lo grande. — **Nara Shikamaru y Sabaku no Temari **—. Los dos abrieron los ojos una ensanchándolos levemente y el otro mirando aburrido a su profesor.

—**Eso es aburrido, paso** —. Contesto cortante el pelinegro mirando a su profesor que dejo salir un largo suspiro.

—**Ven, y Matsuri levántate vas con ella** —. Comento señalándola lentamente. Las dos se miraron retadoras terminando una delante de la otra, miraron a Sakura que levanto la ceja interrogante así que suspiro sabía que no debía hablar al principio.

—**Son un par de mejores amigas, que se insultan porque sus novios están enamorada de la otra** —. Comento los demás levantaron una ceja y la pelirosa suspiro frustrada. — **¡El novio de Temari ama a Matsuri y el de Matsuri a Temari!** —. Comento señalando haciendo que todos asintieran dirigiendo su mirada hacia el frente.

— **¡Menos mal que te encuentro zorra, solo era la esperanza de hacerlo!** —. Grito histérica la rubia mirando a la castaña que levanto otra ceja. — **¡Eres una sarnosa, como te atreves a acostarte con mi novio!** —. Se desespero mas mirando fulminante a la castaña.

— **¡Oh por favor, y habla la zorra mayor que fue engatusada por mi novio y luego la dejo comiendo en la palma de su mano! ¡Crees que no me he dado cuenta de sus miradas, solo eres una babilla, con estúpido cuerpo y arrogancia!** —. Gritaba señalándola Matsuri.

— **¡Sabes que Matsuri! ¡Eres una estúpida con menos cerebro que un mosquito, pareces una lechona de tanto maquillaje que te echas! ¡Tanto así que todas tus neuronas se fundieron! ¡Y para colmo te crees lo último que está en moda! ¡Para lo que más te quieren los hombres es para sexo!** —. Grito señalándola las dos se fulminaban mandándose rayitos por la mirada.

—"_Oh, me divierto de lo lindo_" —. Pensaba Kakashi mirando a las dos chicas fulminándose con la mirada. — **Bien chicas, ya que se dedicaron a fulminarse con la mirada se pueden ir a sentar** —. Las dos miraron a su profesor haciendo lo mismo pero este sonreía burlón. — **Namikaze Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke** —. Los dos se miraron retadores y se levantaron lentamente, ni siquiera miraron a Sakura se comenzaron a fulminar con la mirada, uno con sonrisa arrogante y el otro con una sonrisa burlona.

—**Te cedo la palabra Teme **—. Dijo el rubio mirando al pelinegro.

—**No me interesa saberlo Dobe, puedes comenzar tú** —. Menciono tranquilo de igual forma el pelinegro, mirando burlón al rubio.

—**Está bien, pero luego no digas que te rindes** —. Comento levantándose de hombros. — **Eres un anormal como un maldito político, anarquista, ingenuo e infantil, con un alto grado de dislexia por lo menos si supieras que fuera eso, pero para remate eres un lagarto más feo que el propio Benito Pocino** —. La pelirosa soltó una larga carcajada, todos la miraron con una ceja en alto pero luego miraron al rubio que alargo una sonrisa arrogante. — **Eres un desperdicio de semen andante** —. Menciono burlón haciendo que todo el aula comenzara a reírse incluso Kakashi, Sasuke tenía una vena en la frente y dio grandes zancadas hacia el rubio tomándolo de solapas.

—** ¡Mira imbécil de nacimiento, tienen es en realidad ciertos problemas para insultar a alguien, te crees la gran cosa simplemente por tener esa maldita sonrisa estúpida en tu rostro eres un maldito desganado que no ha encontrado el propósito de la vida, mirándose seriamente entre lo que se buscaba! **—. Sasuke frunció el ceño al notar a Naruto completamente tranquilo.

—**Acéptalo niño, no sirves para los insultos** —. Comento cortante el rubio haciendo salir del shock a Sasuke del que había entrado desde que él había comenzado a hablar, el pelinegro frunció el ceño mirando lentamente y matando con la mirada al rubio.

—**Señoras y señores** —. Dijo mirando a su público que levanto una ceja. — **¡Les presento la prueba de un aborto caído!** —. Grito el pelinegro haciendo girar al rubio, los chicos soltaron una gran carcajada, mientras Sakura y Shikamaru fruncían el ceño. — ¡Seguramente la puta de tu madre y el puto de tu padre no te querían que te abandonaron al nacer! —. Seguía diciendo Sasuke, Naruto miraba hacia el suelo apretando el puño, la pelirosa frunció mas el ceño mirando a su amigo. — **tu madre es tan fea tan fea y tan peluda que el único que se la follo fue King Kong y ahora tu eres la consecuencia. — **Seguía con su monologo de insultos hacia el rubio, la pelirosa hizo un tremendo ruido llamando la atención de todos caminando a grandes zancadas hacia el pelinegro tomándolo de solapas con el uniforme apretando fuertemente su cuello.

—**Mira niño bonito, vuelve a decir algo de la sacratísima Kushina y te mato y te parten la cara **—. La pelirosa sintió como alguien la hizo a un lado cayendo en las manos de Shikamaru cuando un puño le había roto la cara a Sasuke, todos ensancharon los ojos y Kakashi suspiro fastidiado sabia que algo de eso iba a llegar a pasar. — **Te lo dije** —. Susurro lentamente Sakura mirando a Sasuke en el suelo.

Naruto se sentó en la cintura de Sasuke y lanzo un puño hacia su mejilla golpeándolo de nuevo, el pelinegro frunció el ceño tomando de solapas al rubio lanzándolo hacia la pared, se escucho un fuerte sonido haciendo que todos cerraran los ojos, Naruto levanto la cabeza al ser golpeado por Sasuke partiéndole el tabique a Naruto, este frunció el ceño y lanzo una patada haciendo que Sasuke se cayera al suelo. Kakashi giro el rostro a su amiga que miraba burlona a Sasuke pero tenía el ceño fruncido hacia los golpes que también recibía Naruto, este le hizo señas a Shikamaru y este entendió caminando hacia los dos separándolos Shikamaru sostenía con una llave fuerte a Naruto mientras Kakashi sostenía a Sasuke.

— **¡Suéltame Shikamaru! ¡Ese lambón me las pagara!** —. Grito desesperado Naruto con el labio partido, la sangre saliendo de su nariz, varios hematomas en su cuerpo, y el uniforme roto.

—**Kakashi ¡Que crees que haces! ¡Déjame para maldecirlo hasta la muerte! ¡Al desgraciado ese!** —. Grito desesperado el pelinegro mirando a su sensei que suspiro frustrado.

— **¡Cállense los dos!** —. Ordeno con firmeza el peligris sacándole un suspiro a varias y un sonrojo a la pelirosa. — **Gaara, busca a Sasori y a Deidara para que los lleven a la sala de castigos, estaba haciendo un trabajo no para que se pusieran a pelear, ¡Sakura!** —. Esta levanto la ceja interrogante. — **¿Por qué no detuviste a Naruto?** —. Pregunto interesado y molesto la Haruno volteo el rostro sacándole un suspiro a su maestro.

"_Era un trabajo o solo lo hacía por diversión_" pensaron sus alumnos con una gran gota de sudor cayendo por su cuello.

* * *

Un pelirrojo de ojos miel, cuerpo de infarto y vestido fragante menté con una capucha de color negra con nubes rojas y los ojos cerrados miraba interesante la puerta de la psicóloga y escuchaba los gritos de aquella sala, a su lado una sonrisa burlona caracterizaba a un rubio con una coleta, y ojos azules, con un largo mechón cubriéndola, los dos sintieron que otra cosa se había roto, hasta ellos preferían estar en la sala de castigos que con la psicoloca Hinata Hyuga.

— **¡Que piensan que es la vida! ¡Ah! ¡Namikaze! ¡Uchiha!** —. Gritaba histérica con otro cuaderno y lo aventaba a la cabeza del Uchiha tumbándolo Naruto comenzó a reír recibiendo fuertemente otro golpe en la cabeza. — **¡De castigo irán a correr toda la cancha durante tres horas! ¡Y no solo eso! ¡Mañana ustedes estarán todo el día amarrados!** —. Grito señalándolos, los dos se asquearon y miraron con la mirada fulminante para luego mirar a la peli azul.

— **¡No me importa correr pero no quiero estar amarrado con este Teme/Dobe!** —. Gritaron al tiempo para mirarse otra vez y fulminándose con la mirada.

— **¡Me vale un rábano, una zanahoria, un tomate, y me vale un huevo si no quieren estar amarrados! ¡Pero lo estarán! ¡Y es una orden! **—. Grito señalándolos los dos se miraron frunciendo el ceño y Naruto sonrió arrogante.

—**Oh vamos mamacita, si te dejas que te muestre mi compadre te dejare darle una mamada, pero tu prometes que él no es…** —. No termino de hablar al recibir algo eléctrico de la peli azul dejándolo chamuscado en el suelo, ella miro a Sasuke que dio dos pasos hacia atrás sonriendo nervioso.

"_Par de idiotas_" pensaron los dos de afuera dejando salir un largo suspiro.

* * *

Un gemido ronco se escucho en una de las habitaciones, la ropa estaba regada en el suelo, y encima de una hermosa pelirosa se encontraba un peligris comiéndose con la mirada el cuerpo de la pelirosa, los dos estaban manteniendo un sexo desenfrenado, completamente monótono y andante. El olor a alcohol llenaba la habitación el sonido del vaivén era ocultado por los gemidos de aquellas dos personas bañadas en sudor y en placer, Kakashi al terminar dentro de ella salió con una sonrisa arrogante, comenzando a morder su cuello para luego caer a su lado, la pelirosa miro burlona el condón para quitarlo y tirarlo por ahí mientras metía el gran miembro del peligris a su boca comenzando a hacerle sexo oral, los dos mantenían una mirada lujuriosa al otro, para luego comenzar a gemir de placer, un pequeño gemido ronco se sintió al notar que su miembro palpitaba, la pelirosa tomo un condón colocándolo en este, subiéndose encima de el peligris comenzando a cabalgar rápidamente, este la tomo de los senos apretándolos sintiendo como la pelirosa se penetraba ella misma gimiendo de placer.

—**Kakashi, dame un cigarrillo** —. Pidió ella burlona sentada en una esquina de la cama con la mirada puesta en el trasero del peligris que estaba caminando hacia un cajón donde los saco y le tiro la caja junto al encendedor a la pelirosa, esta lo tomo con una leve risilla. — **¿Camel?** —. Pregunto al ver la caja y el peligris se alzo de hombros haciendo que la pelirosa lo encendiera colocándolo en sus labios lentamente para dar una larga calada dejando salir el humo de sus labios. — **Sabes, suelo dejar a mis amantes en la cama mientras yo me voy, pero me arrepiento en estos momentos de hacerlo** —. Comento mirando al peligris que se volteo sentándose con la pelirosa prendiendo un cigarrillo.

—**Yo hago lo mismo pero al diablo, tú me caes bien** —. Comento los dos se miraron burlones quitándose los cigarrillos de la boca, para besarse fogosamente. — **Oye Sakura** —. Menciono este despegándose de la pelirosa que levanto una ceja interrogante por lo que le fuera a decir. — ¿Por qué dejaste que Naruto golpeara a Sasuke? —. Pregunto dejando que el humo se apoderara del espacio donde estaban.

—**Nadie tiene derecho de hablar de Kushina, eso es todo** —. Comento de la misma forma la pelirosa, el peligris suspiro y miraban hacia adelante sin ningún motivo pero completamente tranquilos.

* * *

Estaban saliendo aburridos dos pares de chicos fulminándose con la mirada delante de un pelirrojo burlón y un rubio arrogante. Los dos seguían mandándose rayitos con la mirada llenándose cada vez de más ira por el regaño que habían tenido y el pesado de los castigos, los dos suspiraron fastidiados y voltearon su rostro indignado hacia el frente.

—**Por tu culpa, idiota** —. Gruñía Sasuke

—**Tú comenzaste a hablar de mi sacratísima madre** —. Le contrarresto Naruto mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Los dos se detuvieron mirando con una ceja en alto a una pelirosa que se acercaba tranquilamente con un brillo en sus ojos que Naruto supo saber que era. — **¿Sakura-chan?** —. La pelirosa se detuvo mirando a Naruto con una sonrisa babosa.

—** ¡Naru-chan! **—. Grito contenta tirándose en el cuello del rubio, todos miraron celosos al rubio con una gota de sudor por la actitud de la pelirosa. Esta unía su mejilla con la del chico mientras entrecerraba los ojos y estos brillaban.

—**Porque presiento… que paso eso nunca me abrazas con tanta felicidad si no es por algo que te paso** —. Esta se acerco al oído del chico mordiendo lentamente el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que los chicos gruñeran envidiosos y Naruto suspiro acostumbrado a los arranques de loquera de su mejor amiga y casi hermana.

—**Es que no puedo abrazar a mi mejor amigo contenta** —. Le pregunto haciendo un punchero, haciendo que los tres chicos la miraran con los ojos en forma de estrella, y ella hacia un ligero punchero más visible mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—**Eres la mujer más fría del mundo** —. Suspira — **Y siempre que lo haces es porque descubriste algo interesante en un lugar interesante** —. La pelirosa frunció el ceño y se bajo desapareciendo sus lagrimas de los ojos, agarro la mano del rubio y se lo llevo corriendo levantando una gran ráfaga de tierra y viento haciendo que los chicos se taparan los ojos.

—"_Esa mujer… está loca_" —. Pensaron los tres, pero el pelinegro simplemente seguía apretando los puños. — "_Naruto… y Shikamaru… son los que más la conocen… siempre he admirado a Pink Panther y ahora que la conozco es cada vez más maravillosa… pero… ¿Cómo acercarme a ella?"_ —. Pensaba el Uchiha entrecerrando los ojos.

* * *

— **¿Eh?** —. Naruto no cavia de la sorpresa al notar delante de la puerta de ella había un peli-plateado en una habitación debajo de unas escaleras, los dos entraron pero se notaba un poco sucio pero había detrás de una puerta de madera una nevera que estaba encendida, encima de esta un pequeño armario donde habían cigarrillos de todas clases, se abría otra pequeña puerta mostrando un televisor y debajo de este, consolas, DVD'S y la mayoría juegos y películas porno. — **¿Cómo carajo se hizo esto? **—. El rubio miro a la pelirosa soñada que estaba en las piernas de Kakashi mientras miraba burlona a su mejor amigo.

—**A que esta genial** —. Susurro arrogante, mirando tranquilamente a su amigo. Para luego voltear al rostro comenzándose a besar con Kakashi, Naruto entro tranquilamente cerrando la puerta, para luego tirarse en un puff, y tomar un control y comenzar a jugar, alargo una sonrisa al notar una laptop alado de esta mientras la abría entrando al internet, Kakashi y Sakura se acercaron a él.

—Necesitamos más cosas, cervezas, mas juegos, cigarrillos, pornografía sé donde se consigue las mejores tengo un amigo llamado Utakata, que puede traerlas y entrarlas sin que nos capten In fraganti —. Los otros dos asintieron y Kakashi frunció el ceño.

— **¡Hey! ¡Soy un maestro!** —. Los dos miraron a Kakashi y sonrieron burlones.

— **¡Eres el mejor maestro!** —. El peli plateado asintió lentamente mientras miraba al rubio.

—**Sí, si también ayudare a entrar las cosas sin que nos ayuden, pero es obvio que esto tiene que ser secreto** —. Los dos asintieron mientras se alzaban de hombros.

—**Hey Kakashi, ¿Nunca han hecho una fiesta aquí?** —. Pregunto la pelirosa girando a mirar al peligris que levanto una ceja negando. — **Prepara el gimnasio, Naruto avisa a Shikamaru de un plan y comunícate con Utakata, y los chicos del jinchūriki para que nos envíen las cosas** —. Kakashi miro a la pelirosa interesado en lo que decía. — **Tengo planeado una fiesta de disfraces para darnos la bienvenida **—. El peligris asintió un poco y levanto una mano interesado.

— **¿Cómo lo harás, hay vigilantes, cuidadores, prefectos, y la directora? **—. Pregunto interesado mirando a la pelirosa que alargo una sonrisa arrogante.

—**Deja todo eso en mis manos** —. Contesto arrogante haciendo reír al rubio para voltearse a la lap.

* * *

**CONTINUARA! **

**OMGF! *-* Que estará pensando Sakura para la fiesta en el reformatorio. **

**AMO A KAKASHI! *-* **

**Uh, Así que Sasuke siente cosas por la pelirosa, era de esperarse x'D muero con el comportamiento de Hinata. **

**Disfraces**** por aquí, disfraces por allá. **

**Y nueva base, espero que hayan disfrutado del episodio, **

**Y gracias a todos por los Review's**

**Acepto Criticas, Ideas, y otras cosas :* **

**Besos~ **


	3. Antes del desastre

**Capítulo III**

**"Antes del desastre"**

En el gran gimnasio del reformatorio, dentro de este en el segundo piso yacía una hermosa pelirosa con una copa en las manos, moviéndola lenta y sutilmente, dejando que el alcohol bajara por su garganta, disfrutando de la estancia, esta se dio la vuelta bajando lentamente las escaleras, se veían sus bien torneadas piernas dejando ver los hermosas y dulces que eran, diez centímetros arriba de sus rodillas caía su falda del vestido de color negro, encima de esta estaba una blusa de rayas blancas con negro, y un numero en la derecha de uno de sus senos mostraba dos ceros, la chica tenía unas largas medias de color blanca, terminando al final con tres franjas negras separadas, y unas cortas botas de tacón negras con blanco, la chica tenía un silbato en su cuello, y su cabello habían dos coletas en la parte baja que caían por su frente.

Termino de bajar las escaleras topándose con un rubio con traje de bombero, Naruto portaba el casco de bombero e mano dejando abierto la chaqueta de color negra con franjas amarillas con blanco, mostrando dos largas correas que se colocaba mostrando su corpulento y hermoso cuerpo, su pantalón de color negro caía hasta abajo dejando ver dos franjas en cada pierna, y unos zapatos negros, brillantes, el rubio puso cara de bobo pervertido mirando a su amiga que levanto una ceja y suspiro sabiendo que a Naruto lo pervertido de su abuelo no se le iba a quitar con nada del mundo.

Shikamaru tirado en un sofá con una copa en manos estaba disfrazado de doctor, tenía un pantalón de color negro y encima de este una bata larga con mangas largas, tenia expresión aburrida y un gorro en su cabeza, tapando lentamente su coleta, portando en su mano aburridamente un espejo.

Por otro lado Kakashi iba entrando al gimnasio con un pantalón ceñido a su cuerpo de tela látex pero sin tenerlo tan pegado a este, con unas botas del mismo color negra en sus piernas, su camisa tenia pequeñas y delgadas franjas rojas, y un cinturón en el centro, manga larga cuando lo abrían, salía una pequeña capa de alas debajo de sus brazos, su pecho se dejaba ver notando el crucifijo, estaba sin mascara, y la pelirosa estaba embobada mirando a su sensei que caminaba con una cerveza en manos dedicando una vulgar sonrisa al ver las piernas de la Haruno.

Kakashi no salía de la impresión sin dejar de ver el gimnasio lleno de luces de colores, completamente oscuro, mientras que en el fondo había una barra donde había uno de los vigilantes Nagato, que había sido convencido por Sakura de que atendiera las bebidas, por otro lado sentados se encontraba Sasori y Deidara que disfrutaban lentamente de unas que ya les habían servido, estos dos vestían de vigilantes, mentira no tenían disfraces, pero quien les decía algo, el gran gimnasio no tenía ni una sola silla, solo un grupo de muebles rojos de los cuales estaban el rubio, el pelirrojo y el pelinegro aburridos mirando lejos, las luces se movían de vez en cuando iluminando a todos, mientras Kakashi se acerco uniendo los labios con la boca de la Haruno en un beso fogoso y excitante.

—**Mocosa, como mierda hiciste todo esto** —. Ella alargo una sonrisa arrogante y se alzo de hombros.

—**Es una profesión incógnita** —. Le comento levantándose de hombros para dar media vuelta a servirse otro trago, de la barra se asomo Kisame devorándose con la mirada sus senos mientras este sonreía burlón.

—**Bien, que comience la fiesta** —. Dijo la Haruno levantando la copa al igual que todos y la sonaban para ir a abrir las puertas.

* * *

**DIAS ANTES… **

Seguían en su nueva base secreta mirando como el rubio escribía rápidamente, el peli-gris se había cansado y se había tirado en un puff, mientras la Haruno sentada a su lado miraba a su mejor amigo teclear. El rubio seguía en el computador ante la mirada de las dos personas que se encontraban detrás de él, de un momento a otro se da la vuelta y mira a su amiga pelirosa.

—**Listo, Utakata estará dentro de un día en la ciudad, alguien tiene que salir para que meta sin que nadie se entere sin que nos cojan in fraganti las cosas** —. Mencionaba el rubio tranquilo girando a ver a la pelirosa que sonrió arrogante levantándose de donde estaba.

—**Bien, Kakashi** —. Menciono señalando al peli plata que levanto la cabeza mirándola con una sonrisa arrogante, mientras la pelirosa lo miraba con arrogancia. — **Utakata, es el primo de Naruto, el sabrá como localizarte, ya que tiene todos tus datos, según tengo entendido tienes un carro** —. El peli plata asintió, pero no pregunto nada de cómo ella se hubiera enterado ya que en estos dos días sabia muchas cosas de las que algunas no estaba ni siquiera el enterado. — **Él te pasara todo lo que necesitamos, los equipos de sonido, el televisor pantalla plana, las cajas de botella, las de cerveza, nuestros disfraces y las luces e cámaras de seguridad y de humo** —. Menciono tranquila ante lo que estaba diciendo. — **No te preocupes por la música, Naruto se encargara de eso, al igual que la seguridad, y Shikamaru tendrá listo en menos de media hora un plan de cómo contrarrestar a los vigilantes, y colocar de parte nuestra a algunos** —. Menciono arrogante colocando sus manos en las caderas.

— **¿Para qué quieren las cámaras de seguridad?** —. Pregunto interesado el peli-gris mirando a la pelirosa.

—**Eso me toca a mí** —. Contesto el rubio estirándose un poco — **Para contrarrestar los ángulos de las cámaras del gimnasio y eliminar su sonido para que los de la torre de vigilancia no se den cuenta, debe haber una cámara que se infiltre en la seguridad y rompa por completo aquella conexión, nuestras cámaras serán programadas para que iluminen el gimnasio sin ningún inconveniente por dentro, como si fuera un video visto de distintos ángulos **—. Comento asintiendo muchas veces. El peli-gris levanto una ceja ante la explicación del rubio mientras este daba un largo suspiro gruñendo molesto. — **Vamos a saquear las malditas cámaras de seguridad** —. Susurro aburrido haciendo que el peli-plata asintiera emocionado.

—**En resumen** —. Comento la pelirosa sentándose en un puff de una sola tirada para tomar su teléfono y marcarle a Shikamaru que rápidamente y aflojerado contesto. — **Estoy debajo de las escaleras del segundo piso, entra sin que nadie se dé cuenta, Lazy, si no tendrás problemas conmigo **—. Del otro lado se escucho un bostezo y el celular se corto la pelirosa refunfuño algunas palabras para su amigo y giro el rostro completamente indignada, ante la sonrisa burlona de Naruto y la interrogante de Kakashi ya que no conocía la cercanía de aquellos tres.

—**No es raro tuyo… que hagas estas clases de planes **—. Agito aburrido la mano el pelinegro mirando a su mejor amiga delante de ella acostado en un puff, bostezando lentamente. — **Pero supongo que no tengo opción, a ver ¿A quieren quieres dañarle la noche?** —. Pregunto interesado levantando una ceja.

—**No lo sé** —. Comento levantándose de hombros. Todos cayeron al estilo anime ante la franqueza de la pelirosa. — **Pero, Naruto entra a la base del reformatorio sin que te tomen de sorpresa por la red, plasma una barrera realmente grande para que no puedan entrar desde fuera de este reformatorio, quiero que me hagas una lista de todos los trabajadores el viernes en la noche, de las 11 pm, hasta las 5 am** —. El rubio alargo una sonrisa arrogante asintiendo. — **Shikamaru, quiero que planees la estrategia de cómo contrarrestar a la vieja Tsunade, y a Shizune, se que la ultima caerá ante las insinuaciones de Naruto ya que siempre ha estado enamorada de él, pero la vieja me preocupa **—. Susurro mordiendo lentamente su dedo.

— **¿Qué te parece si se le consigue una cita con alguno de nuestros colegas?** —. Pregunto Naruto despegando un momento la vista de la computadora cuando cargaba lentamente pero eficaz los datos de lo que la pelirosa necesitaba. — **¿Qué tal el abuelo Jiraiya?** —. Todos miraron al rubio como si fuera un Dios y corrieron a abrazarlo pegando la mejilla de cada uno a un rubio que le rodeo un aura brillante con estrellitas alrededor, Kakashi disfrutaba de la vida viendo el comportamiento de mocosos a esos tres que eran asesinos antes de llegar a ese lugar. "_Así me podrá traer mi hermoso ramen_" pensó haciendo que el aura se volviera mas grande.

—**Comunícate con Jiraiya ahora** —. Ordeno la pelirosa soltándose del abrazo, haciendo que el rubio asintiera mientras sacaba de su zapato y pequeño aparato que conecto a su teléfono mientras se levantaba abriendo la ventana lentamente colocando un pequeño chip en esta y acercándose a colocar uno igual en la computadora.

— **¿Qué es? **—. Pregunto interesado el peli-gris que miraba con cierta curiosidad aquel extraño chip.

—**Es un radio, nos permite comunicarnos aunque la señal sea interferida, el chip hace que las señales de interferencia no lleguen al celular, y eso provoca un corto en las redes y nos permiten hacer llamadas aun sin saldo, es igual que las baterías de el celular que portamos, y otras cosas más que Naruto ha arreglado** —. Menciono la pelirosa restándole importancia.

—**Valla, sin duda te mereces el apodo que en la policía te ha colocado. "**_El técnico oscuro_**"** —. Menciono con una sonrisa burlona el peli-gris a un aburrido rubio que miraba interesado el teléfono, y la pelirosa lo miraba con una ceja en alto.

— **¡Abuelo!** —. Dijo emocionado el rubio por el teléfono escuchando algunos gemidos del otro lado haciendo que su frente se coloreara de azul… "_Una cosa es tener sexo, otra cosa es escuchar gemidos si estás hablando con tu abuelo…_"

—** ¡Oh, pero si es Naruto! **—. Se escucho una voz ronca y sensual del otro lado del teléfono, el rubio alargo su famosa sonrisa zorruna escuchando a su abuelo. — **¿Para qué me llamas pequeño?** —. Pregunto interesado. — **¿Estas de nuevo en la cárcel?** —. Pregunto con un tono incluso más tenebroso.

—**Oh…bueno… no es cárcel… es un reformatorio… pero no te llamaba para eso** —. Susurro alejando el teléfono ante el gran silencio que se formo.

— **¡Cómo es posible que tú! ¡Namikaze Naruto! ¡Te hallas dejado atrapar por unos imbéciles! ¡Naruto! ¡Qué piensas de tu patética vida! ¡As desperdiciado tu libertad para estar alrededor de unos muros de piedra sin ver la luz de mi vida! **—. Todos escuchaban el alboroto del otro lado y la pelirosa suspiro fastidiada tomando el teléfono.

—** ¿Padrino? ¿Puede dejar tanto griterío?** —. Pregunto fastidiada tomando el teléfono con el ceño fruncido.

—** ¡Oh, pero si es Saku-chan! ¡Que hay hermosa! **—. Saludo meloso en el teléfono borrando todo lo que pasara por su mente.

—**Jure que habías escuchado las noticias de que el SWAT de los Estados Unidos nos rodeo completamente.** — Menciono restándole importancia escuchando un suspiro de tristeza del otro lado del teléfono. — **Pero no te preocupes padrino, ¡Esto es el paraíso!** —. Dijo con estrellitas en los ojos moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro. — **¡Es un reformatorio de la alta sociedad como nosotros, tenemos una habitación y hay chicos realmente interesantes! A parte de que la directora es…**—. Se quedo completamente callada, y se golpeo mentalmente por lo que iba a decir, pero luego una sonrisa malvada cruzo por su mente. — **Padrino, ¿Quiere una cita con Tsunade-sama?** —. Pregunto interesada para luego recibir que la llamada se había caído un tic apareció en su ceja, y de pronto un mensaje le llego a Naruto.

La pantalla fue abierta y la cámara activada cuando un hombre de aspecto realmente musculoso, de cabello largo y ojos negros estaba sentado rodeado de chicas semi-desnudas abrazándolo y mimándolo, Kakashi miro embobado a las mujeres con un aura rodeándolo mientras quitaba a todos los que estaban en el medio.

— **¡Jiraiya-sama!** —. Todos miraron a Kakashi como un extraño, pero luego recordaron el libro que pasa leyendo, era de suponerse _"El paraíso erótico de Jiraiya Namikaze"_ — **¡¿Cómo es posible que estos mocosos los conozcan?! ¡Usted es un dios! **—. Decía meloso juntando sus mejillas y moviéndose como un gusano, ante las miradas de morbo de las mujeres, la pelirosa soltó un suspiro y quito de un golpe a su maestro agachándose lentamente.

— **¿Y bien padrino?** —. Pregunto interesada.

— **¡Por supuesto! ¡Viajare allá enseguida!** —. Dijo entusiasmado levantándose de la cama ante el suspiro de varias mujeres viendo su bien formado cuerpo, haciendo suspirar a la pelirosa, y a su nieto le salió una vena en la frente.

— **¡Abuelo! ¡Qué crees que haces! **—. Pregunto señalándolo mientras movía su mano de arriba abajo. — **¡Una cosa es que yo tenga sexo con quien quiera en una orgia! ¡Pero otra es ver a tu abuelo! ¡Al pervertido que te crio con toda su alma! ¡Haciéndolo! ¡No entiendes que me traumas! ¡Me traumas! **—. Dijo dejando caer lagrimas de los ojos, ante la mirada incrédula de todas las mujeres, la pelirosa rodo los ojos ante el teatro el peli-plata asintió dándole la razón y Shikamaru bostezo.

—**Solo ven para el viernes, puedes venir antes y quedarte todo lo que quieras, pero necesitamos que la saques el viernes**—. Comento seria la pelirosa mirándolo que asintió de la misma manera pero luego levanto una ceja.

— **¿Para que la quieren distraer? ¿Si se pueden escapar de ahí con ella?** —. Pregunto interesado y la pelirosa negó un poco.

—**No me quiero escapar todavía, hay cosas bastante interesantes **—. Comento alargando una sonrisa, ante la mirada incrédula del peliblanco pero luego asintió sabiendo que como siempre, tenía un plan.

—**Ok, ahijada estaré hay en menos de lo que canta un gallo y la invitare a salir, si ven que su temperamento cambia en toda esta semana es porque saldrá con este papacito** —. Dijo levantando las manos mirando a sus mujeres para reír con voz ronca y arrogante. — **Adiós chicos, besos a todos o Shikamaru muestra más cara de maldad que las mujeres no querrán tener sexo contigo y te volverás un flaquito amargado y amarrado como tu padre, disfruta de la vida recuerda que las mujeres deben ser… **

—**Menos problemáticas** —. Le corto Shikamaru dejando salir un largo suspiro, mientras las mujeres miraban ilusionadas al vago que las ignoraba y Jiraiya reía como loco.

—**Estos ahijados míos, y mi nieto son lo mejor ¡Saben de qué va la vida! ¡Adiós pueblo!** —. Dijo despidiéndose mientras se levantaba para apagar la computadora.

—** ¡Adiós Padrino/Abuelo! **—. Se despidieron los tres moviendo las manos, una fastidiada, un perezoso y uno animado.

Kakashi rio divertido ante el comportamiento de aquellos cuatro acomodándose más apagando el cigarrillo en un cenicero, colocando una cerveza en sus labios, iba a divertirse con aquellos tres demonios, que por lo que notaba para ingeniárselas nos corrían para ningún lado pidiendo ayuda, pero eso eran tan temidos en la policía en estos últimos tiempo.

—**Bien, basta de juegos, Shikamaru** —. El pelinegro asintió levantándose lentamente colocando un pequeño aparato en el suelo, al parecer era un GPS con video incorporado que hizo que la pantalla en 3D saliera, mostrando todas las plantas del reformatorio. Kakashi abrió los ojos impresionado.

—**Tu trabajo es rápido Lazy** —. Comento burlón el rubio girándose lentamente colocando una botella. — **Por muy vago que seas te gusta guardar en tu cabeza los lugares en donde estas, la costumbre no muere** —. Menciono divertido mirando a la pelirosa que seguía emocionada.

—**Bien, según los datos que están siendo transferidos de la computadora, nosotros estábamos en este lugar, y los vigilantes están en sus habitaciones, los de las 12:00 M hasta las 12:00 AM estarán divididos por partes, abren la comida de las cocineras a las 6:00 PM sin un minuto más y un minuto menos, los de las 12:00 AM comienzan la vigilancia y comen a las 8:00 PM y no comen mas hasta el día siguiente a las 6:00 AM.** —. Todos asintieron y el pelinegro suspiro aburrido. — **Mi idea es colocar una droga en la comida, a todos los vigilantes de esas horas para que se queden dormidos, la comida de las 6:00 el efecto vendrá siendo como a las 10:00 mientras que a las 8:00 a las 11:00 todos estarán dormidos** —. La pelirosa asintió con un aura de maldad al igual que el rubio y el peli-plata estaba bastante impresionado del chico. — **Pero según los datos los prefectos también estarán rodeando la academia de un lugar a otro, así que la única seria distraerlos toda la noche con algo** —. Menciono colocando una mano en su barbilla.

— **¿Parálisis? **—. Todos giraron a ver a la pelirosa que se levanto lentamente pero luego cayó en cuenta de algo. — **¿No han probado la droga paralizadora? ¿Qué tal si los efectos se proclaman cuando visiten alguna de las habitaciones a las 10?** —. Todos miraron interesados a la pelirosa. — **Existe una droga que es inhalada, eso provoca que el cuerpo quede en parálisis y pierda la conciencia, y no solo eso también elimina sus sentidos por una horas. Se pueden usar sus efectos y hacer que los prefectos la inhalen, pero… tendríamos que inyectar un poco en los que duermen, mientras que con Shizune, Naruto la cojera y luego le dará de beber aquella droga —**. Todos asintieron mientras suspiraban y se tiraban en el suelo.

—**Bien, ¿Y quien hará todo eso?** —. Pregunto Kakashi sentándose para mirar a sus estudiantes que sonrieron arrogantes.

—**Tú buscaras las cosas para ese día, el resto déjalo en mis manos** —. Comento restándole importancia la pelirosa.

—**Me meteré en serios problemas si Tsunade-sama se entera que metí drogas al reformatorio… **—. Susurro Kakashi con una nube de lluvia encima de su cabeza.

—**No te estreses Kakashi, que has metido otras cosas y sigue sin tomarte de in fraganti, así que deja de lloriquear y veamos cómo le hacemos con Utakata y tu** —. Menciono tranquila la pelirosa.

—"_Fue mala idea juntarme con estos tres mocosos, son peor que los demonios, pero que mierda importa, me divierto de lo grande por dentro a parte tocar a la hermosa y dulce Sakurita es lo mejor *-*_" —. Pensaba como un pervertido cargando a la pelirosa que de la mas mala se sentó en las piernas de Kakashi acomodándose lentamente.

* * *

Un pelinegro caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del reformatorio y giro lentamente por un pasillo chocando con alguien, por su cuerpo y corpulencia había quedado de pie, pero se escucho un golpe en seco, volteando el rostro aburrido para fulminar con quien se tropezó abriendo los ojos impresionado a ver a una pelirosa con las piernas lentamente cruzadas, la chica levanto la mirada fulminando con esta misma al pelinegro que levanto una ceja extrañado, la chica parpadeo un par de veces y este se agacho un poco para darle la mano.

—**Lo siento… ¿Estás bien?** —. Pregunto el pelinegro ante la pelirosa mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban de un momento a otro, la pelirosa levanto una ceja alzándose de hombros tomando la mano del pelinegro levantándose con su ayuda.

— **¿Tu eres Uchiha Sasuke?** —. Pregunto cortante y el pelinegro levanto una ceja asintiendo.

—**Sí, el rey de este lugar** — Comento arrogante ante la mirada indiferente de la pelirosa, frunciendo el ceño de la misma forma.

—**No me importa** —. Comento cortante pero luego giro el rostro tomando su mano comenzando a caminar.

— **¡¿Hey?! **—. Grito Sasuke siendo jalado por la chica pero no se soltó en ningún momento, la pelirosa vio como una cámara giraba lentamente el lente, tomando el cuerpo del pelinegro metiéndolo en un armario de limpieza.

—**Silencio… **—. Susurro la pelirosa sintiendo unos pasos caminar por ahí. — **Ahora sí, Sasuke tú que eres el disque rey** —. Comento haciendo las comillas hacia arriba con el Rey pero como estaba oscuro no se miraba nada.

—**Disque nada, preciosa** —. Comento colocando las manos alrededor del rostro de la pelirosa esta levanto una ceja sintiendo cerca la respiración del chico, cerro levemente los ojos ante las caricias que comenzó a hacer hasta su cintura dejándolas hay, mirando en la oscuridad los ojos ajenos, que brillaban con maldad y perversión. — **Yo soy el rey de aquí** —. Susurro sensual mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja ajena.

—**Si lo que sea** —. Menciono la pelirosa moviendo su mano haciendo que se alejara un poco. — **¿Quieres ir a una fiesta?** —. Pregunto interesada mirando al pelinegro.

— **¿Fiesta? Llevo años que no voy a alguna, y los vigilantes de aquí son muy malditos como para dejarnos hacer una** —. Susurro por lo bajo pero sintió que la chica lo tomaba de solapas acercándolo a sus labios, para después subir lentamente hasta su oído, haciéndolo tensarse, y que la chica sonriera triunfante pasando su lengua por la oreja ajena.

— **¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que puedo hacer la fiesta y poner a dormir a todos los vigilantes? **—. Susurro sensual mirando la oreja del chico en la oscuridad delineando esta con su lengua.

— **¿Cómo no se qué escaparas de aquí?** —. Pregunto interesado mirando de la misma manera la cabellera oscura de esta.

—**Este lugar todavía tiene gente divertida, ¿Por qué no jugar unos años y luego escapar? No está nada mal que me alimenten y dejen hacer lo que yo quiera sin que nadie me diga algo, o igual si me castigan sé muy bien que los castigos son geniales **—. El pelinegro frunció el ceño pero suspiro sabiendo que la chica estaba loca.

—**Si te digo que si ¿Qué tengo que hacer?** —.

—**Riega el rumor, y haz que se mantengan callados hasta el sábado a las 11:00 de la noche, me importa cuántas personas vallan, es en el gimnasio y es de disfraces** —. Susurro despegándose tranquilamente de él, para luego girar hacia la puerta asomándose un poco mirando que la cámara observaba hacia otra parte, no noto a nadie tomando la mano ajena saliendo corriendo de ese lugar apareciendo de nuevo en los pasillos.

—**Trato hecho Haruno** —. Comento cruzándose de brazos mirando a la chica que alargo una sonrisa arrogante.

—**Bien Uchiha, espero que hagas bien tu trabajo, ten por seguro que será un éxito** —. Comento dándose la vuelta comenzando a caminar tranquilamente.

— **¿Qué Kisame? ¡Estás loco! Esos mocosos no lograran hacer eso** —. Menciono Deidara serio cruzándose de brazos.

— **¡Ya yo le dije a la rosadita que si íbamos!** —. Dijo mirándolos, el pelirrojo levanto una ceja interesado mirando a Nagato que sonrió ampliamente.

—**Yahiko y Konan dijeron lo mismo** —. Susurro Nagato más tranquilo y los chicos miraron con los ojos entrecerrados a los mencionados que estaban tomando lentamente un zumo lejos de los escandalosos.

— **¿Están de acuerdo con nosotros?** —. Pregunto con los ojos en forma de estrella y Sasori solo soltó una risa.

—**Olvídalo, si lo logran hacer yo voy a la fiesta, ¿Sabes a cuantas internas me quiero tirar?** —. Dijo Sasori restándole importancia.

—**Deidara puede que tenga la razón, pero recuerden que estamos hablando de gente que es millonaria y conoce cosas sobre algunas que nosotras desconocemos y que pertenecen al bajo mundo** —. Comento tranquila una hermosa peli azul, girando a la vista a los chicos. — **Ser perfecta me da a entender muchas cosas, pero es algo interesante que me gustaría comprobar, a ver si puedo confiar en aquella pelirosa tanto como Kisame y Nagato lo hacen** —.

—**Tampoco está nada mal divertirse de vez en cuando** —. Completo Yahiko mirando interesado a su novia para tirarse encima de ella, robándole besos de aquí para allá.

—**A mí también me parece divertido** —. Comento tranquilo entrando a la habitación un chico alto con una coleta baja alargando una mirada divertido ante las reacciones de todos. — **Después de todo soy maestro y miembro de Akatsuki **—. Susurro sentándose.

—**Todos estamos de acuerdo, y bien ¿Cuál es el plan de la mocosa?** —. El peli azul se alzo de hombros sentándose y todos cayeron al estilo anime.

—**Me dijo, vez con los que vayas a ir a las 11:00 PM de la noche, asegúrate de que ninguno coma su cena o su comida nocturna, y vallan disfrazados** —.

— **¿Sin comer?** —. Pregunto Itachi interesado y todos asintieron, de un momento a otro un pequeño chico de cuerpo corpulento cabello negro con una máscara entro tarareando una canción todos lo miraron y se sentó delante de todos ante el profundo silencio que se hizo.

—** ¡Tobi está aquí para jugar! ¡Deidara-sempai! **—. Grito animado.

— **¡¿No molestes Tobi?! **—. Grito Deidara alejándose de él, comenzando a correr en toda la habitación ante la mirada incrédula de todos con una gota de sudor.

* * *

El día había pasado realmente rápido, a las siete de la noche se veía un carro salir de la área de los internos conduciendo hasta la ciudad cercana, Kakashi Hatake iba tranquilamente y aburrido con un cigarrillo en la boca, mirando interesado hacia fuera del desierto donde dejaba que el humo descansara un poco. Saco lentamente su celular y levanto una ceja al notar varias llamadas perdidas de algunas mujeres, y un mensaje de la pelirosa, sonrió arrogante al saber que estos tres días habían estado movidos por tener de diversión al trió de locos, y principalmente a la pelirosa para él solo. Pero de vez en cuando sentía que era más paternal que amor de pareja, igual el no creía en eso de amor en pareja y por lo que sabía ella tampoco, pero no podía negar que era una diosa en la cama, puso cara de bobo pervertido perdiendo el control del carro pero luego reacciono y tomo el control sonriendo de manera pervertida.

Suspiro y parqueo lentamente en el restaurante que el mocoso rubio le había dicho, se bajo del carro sacando corazones de los ojos a todas las mujeres de alrededor, su pantalón negro ceñido al cuerpo oscuro que le quedaba hasta los tobillos mostrando sus medias de color negro y unos zapatos café, en la parte de arriba tenía un suéter de tela de color gris, manga larga que le dejaba ver realmente sensual y se mostraba su cuerpo realmente formado, una chaqueta elegante manga larga dejando ver el suéter por dentro y el final de las mangas de este mismo, una bufanda alrededor de su cuello, dándole un aspecto sensual y de perfil arrogante, su cabello lo tenía como de costumbre alborotado teniendo una gafas oscuras, entro con superioridad diciendo el nombre clave que le habían asignado los chicos sentándose en una mesa apartada de todos.

Las miradas de las mujeres luego de estar viéndolo a él, voltearon aburridas al escuchar la entrada sonar de nuevo **(N/A: ¡Aburridas! ¡Qué viejas chismosas!)** y desencajaron la mandíbula al ver semejante hombre que había entrado, un castaño de cabellos largos oscuros dejando que un flequillo cubriera uno de sus ojos de color dorado, su mirada era arrogante y superficial, a pesar del frio que hacia llevaba una camisa blanca con un labio en el centro donde tenía abierta los primeros 6 botones dejando ver su cuerpo bien formado, un pantalón de color rojo y unos tenis de color negro, el chico paso su mirada rápidamente diciendo el nombre clave de su cita para luego dirigir la mirada hacia el peli plateado cuando el mesero lo guio hasta la mesa. El chico se sentó tranquilamente mirando a un peli plateado que lo miro aburrido levantando la vista del libro que tenía en manos, los dos se miraron el castaño saco un libro y se puso a leerlo de igual forma.

Pasó algunos minutos, y pidieron lo que iban a comer, la mirada de ellos fue desapareciendo lentamente y los dos cerraron el libro para mirarse interesados.

—**Kakashi Hatake, 26 años, profesor de literatura e historia en estos momentos trabajas en el reformatorio de Konoha aquí en Alemania porque el trabajo te beneficia demasiado para salvar a tu madre que está hospitalizada en esta ciudad **—. Kakashi frunció el ceño mirando al castaño que hablaba de él como si fuera cualquier cosa. — **Trabajaste de toda clase, en una ferretería, en una mecánica, de niñero e incluso te osaste a trabajar de sirviente solo por tu madre, hasta que Tsunade Haruno te llamo y con todos los gustos le dijiste que si** —. Comento colocando su mano en los labios dejando salir un suspiro aburrido.

— **¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?** —. Pregunto mirándolo.

—**Mi prima me hizo investigarte, que ella haya confiado en ti no quiere decir que yo lo haga también, Sakura tiende a ser de toda clase pero es más inocente que el propio Naruto** —. Menciono restándole importancia. — **Ellos se conocen desde pequeños y conocen las debilidades del otro, por esa razón mi primita es la líder, aparte de que controla muy bien a esos dos vagos** —. Comento sonriendo arrogante ante la curiosidad del peli-plateado. — **No suelo confiar en nadie a parte de ellos tres, mi padrino y los chicos del jinchūriki** —. A Kakashi le salió otra gota de sudor suponiendo quien era su padrino.

— **¿Jiraiya-sama cuantos ahijados tiene? **—. Pregunto mirando a Utakata que giro el rostro hacia el luego de guiñarle un ojo a una dulce jovencita que lo miraba soñadora.

—**Saku-chan, Shika-chan, y yo** —. Menciono contándolos con los dedos para luego alargar una sonrisa, llamando al mesero. — **¿Pueden atendernos rápido? Necesitamos arreglar algunos negocios y estamos perdiendo el tiempo **—. El hombre asintió rápidamente corriendo a la cocina, Kakashi asintió estando de acuerdo con él, ya que no tenía demasiado tiempo. Giro el rostro lentamente viendo a dos cejudos caminar libremente por las calles trotando como si fuera una maratón, le salió una gota de sudor a ver a esos idiotas.

"_Era de esperarse de Gai, pedir permiso para que su interno favorito juegue con él, igual Lee no es de todo culpable pero estuvo en aquella pelea con Neji según lo que me entere, están locos… no entiendo cómo es que las personas de esta ciudad saludan animadamente a un maestro de deporte idiota, y a un interno no tan peligroso… pero que sabrán ellos… igual… yo me he metido con los tres peores_ —Giro a ver de reojo al castaño que tomaba agua leyendo —. _Si… me metí con los tres peores_"

—**Kakashi** —. El peli-plata giro a ver al castaño que lo miro completamente serio haciendo que levantara una ceja interesado. — **No sé qué motivos tenga de estar juntándose con mi prima, pero espero que no sea nada de lo que usted salga beneficiado monetariamente o de otra manera** —. Menciono haciendo estremecer al peli plateado.

—**Me pareció divertido **—. Trato de sonar más calmado pero por dentro estaba que moría con esa mirada. — **En fin, simplemente es porque aquellos tres son interesantes** —. El castaño afirmo lentamente bajando la mirada, de la misma forma lo hizo el peli plateado suspirando por dentro.

—**Vale** —. Comento con una sonrisa.

* * *

El carro de Kakashi y la motocicleta de Utakata entraron a un hotel realmente elegante, los dos se bajaron mirando que delante de estos había un grupo de chicos alrededor de un camión de comidas, Una hermosa chica de ojos negros oscuro, y su cabellera larga de color rubio, amarrada con una moña dejando caer su largo rubio cabello en su espalda ondulado, vestía un vestido sencillo de color negro con flores en la parte de abajo, unas largas botas hasta sus rodillas, y tenía una paleta en sus labios moviéndola sensualmente, a su lado una hermosa peli verde con el cabello cortado hasta sus hombros, dejando un corto flequillo en su frente, de ojos grandes de color rojo, mirando interesado hacia la entrada dejando que su mandíbula callera en el suelo, a ver semejante hombre que venía en el carro sonriendo coqueta, vestía un jean ceñido a su cuerpo, dejando ver sus caderas anchas, y una blusa pegada a su cuerpo dándole forma a sus grandes senos. A su lado un moreno con unas gafas oscuras y cabello rubio, peinado con algunas trenzas hacia atrás, mirando con una sonrisa arrogante hacia la entrada, tenía una gorra volteada una camisa ancha, y unos pantalones anchos.

Del carro bajo Kakashi y miro interesado a los tres chicos que caminaron hasta el castaño saludándolo de forma animada, mientras la rubia abrazaba al castaño y le dedicaba una mirada seductora a un adonado Kakashi que miraba a las dos mujeres comiéndosela con la mirada.

— **¿Quién es el Utakata?** —.Pregunto interesada la rubia dirigiendo la mirada al chico que se alzo de hombros restándole importancia.

—**Me llamo Kakashi Hatake** —. Comento haciendo una leve inclinación haciendo sonrojar a las dos chicas.

—Yo soy… Yugito Nii —. Dijo emocionada la rubia mirándolo con estrellitas en los ojos.

—Fu… Fu Uzumaki —. Dijo de la misma manera la peli-verde mirándolo de la misma manera, para luego suspirar al ver el guiño que le había hecho.

— **¡Hey yo! ¡Aquí colocando la música en mi voz presentándome al peli plata yo!** —. Cantaba en rap mirando al peli plata haciendo poses raras con sus manos. — **¡Soy Killer Bee! ¡Pero todos me conocen como Bee-sama!** —. Comento haciendo una pose extraña mirando a todos con una sonrisa, sacándole una gota de sudor al peli plata.

—**Es nuestro cliente, el vendrá a buscar las cosas que Naru-kun y Saku-chan pidieron **—. Comento tranquilo hacia el camión haciendo que todos cambiaran de mirada asintiendo lentamente.

—**Eh, Sakura me dijo que te entregara esto cuando viera las cosas de frente** —. Comento estirando un papel, Utakata lo abrió y sonrió arrogante asintiendo, mientras se daba la vuelta estirando la mano a Kakashi que lo miro interesado.

—**Guardaremos todo en tu carro, pasaras desapercibido cuando llegues al reformatorio, a dentro ustedes se encargaran de moverlo, por eso ten** —. Le paso el bolso con las cámaras de seguridad. — **Naruto sabe que hacer **—. El peli plata asintió tirando sus llaves al sujeto que las tomo caminando al hermoso carro de Kakashi.

* * *

La chica movía la pierna rápidamente mientras caminaba con el ceño fruncido por su pequeño club mirando a Naruto y a Shikamaru tirados en los puff jugando video juego mientras ella estaba aburrida saltando como niña berrinchuda y sus amigos divirtiéndose de lo lindo, suspiro y se tiro en el mueble cerrando los ojos sintió el aire que entraba en sus piernas, y subía por todo su cuerpo, la puerta fue tocada tres veces, la pelirosa giro lentamente el rostro caminando hacia ella, volvió a escuchar pero esta vez fueron dos, luego de cinco segundos la cerradura se doblo un poco, y estuvo a 90 grados centígrados volviendo a su puesto, para luego tocar tres veces las, la pelirosa abrió la puerta mirando al peli plata sonreír lentamente. Esta sonrió y lo jalo haciendo que los dos cayeran en el piso, una abajo del otro, el maestro sonrió cerrando la puerta con la pierna, mientras se levantaba un poco mirando los ojos brillantes de la pelirosa, sabía que no lo hacía porque él hubiera llegado, ya había aprendido a diferenciar el brillo de sus ojos se levanto sentándose delante de ella, mientras le pasaba la maleta, la pelirosa la tomo rápidamente huyendo hacia su puff abriéndola sacando las cámaras colocándolas lentamente en el suelo y sus ojos brillaron con más emoción.

— **¡Era de esperarse de Utakata! ¡Sabe lo que me gusta!** —. Seguía babeando el disfraz para luego mover su cuerpo como lombriz.

—**Shikamaru, quiero el bombero sexy** —. Dijo baboso Naruto imaginándose a Hinata diciéndole que la salvara de lo caliente que estaba, y se quedo como idiota mirando a la peli azul una y otra vez.

—**Lo que sea** —. Menciono este rodando los ojos tomando su bolsa, la chica le lanzo una al peli plateado que levanto una ceja sonriendo.

—**Bien, es hora de comenzar con el plan** —. Menciono sonriendo arrogante. — **Naruto las cámaras** —. El rubio se levanto asintiendo lentamente.

* * *

Eran las 12:00 AM y la sala de vigilancia habían dos personas completamente dormidas, en las cámaras se veía tranquilamente a un rubio colocando una cámara más pequeña que la que estaba conectándola lentamente haciendo que en una pantalla en una laptop saliera la primera imagen, hizo lo mismo con todas las cámaras de todo el reformatorio, incluso se conecto con las que estaban fuera de esta, dándole un vistazo de varias pantallas, dobles e iguales, el rubio caminaba tranquilamente abriendo la puerta de vigilancia borrando el video que acababa de pasar mirando a los dos sujetos durmiendo tranquilamente se levanto de hombros sabiendo que Sakura lo había hecho regresando a su habitación, en las cámaras se veía al rubio caminar tranquilamente con la mano en la nuca hasta su habitación entrando, abriendo la laptop y borrando el video, como todos habían sospechado había entrado a la base de vigilancia gracias a las modificaciones que le había hecho a las cámaras.

* * *

Al día siguiente se veía la pelirosa sentada delante de la psicóloga Hinata que levanto una ceja mirando interrogante a su interna que fumaba tranquilamente un cigarrillo delante de una enojada peli azul, que coloco las manos en la mesa fulminando a una indiferente pelirosa.

— **¿Crees que me chantajearas con eso?** —. Pregunto la peli azul mirando con la sombra azul más oscura que su cabello a la chica.

—**Es eso o todos se enteran que borracha no solo te acostaste con Gai, si no que Konan se enterara de que te acostaste con Yahiko y no solo ellos dos si no también con Kisame, tengo los videos **—. Comento burlona mostrándolos en la computadora la peli azul abrió los ojos realmente asqueada mirando a la pelirosa con el ceño fruncido. — **¿Y bien Hina-loca?** —. Pregunto burlona a una peli azul que suspiro fastidiada.

—**Está bien, iré y les ayudare con la comida y eso** —. Menciono aburrida mirando a la pelirosa que sonreía triunfante. — **Ahora, deja de joder y dime lo que te pregunte, ¡¿Por qué cambiaste cuando eras pequeña?! **—. Grito exasperada luego de las veces que le había preguntado a la pelirosa que suspiro fastidiada levantándose de hombros.

—**La niñez es inocente, la adolescencia es realmente divertida y los adultos es de viejos, comprendes Hina-loca** —. Siguió con su monologo haciendo que la peli azul frunciera mas el ceño mirándola y frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

Ya el sábado estaba tranquilamente la pelirosa en su cama mirando el techo, el rubio giro a ver a su amiga mientras le pasaba un radio que se colocaba en la oreja mirando interesada a Naruto que asentía moviendo su cabeza haciendo que esta saliera lentamente, Naruto elimino la vista de las cámaras activando las de él que mostraba los pasillos normales y los internos caminando por ahí sin mostrar nada sospechoso, la pelirosa caminaba con las manos en su bolsillo tranquilamente mirando hacia los vigilantes que hablaban animadamente, se acerco en la cocina mirando interesada la puerta, ya las 5:50 de la tarde pronto iban a ser las 6:00.

—**Naruto… **—.

—**En eso estoy Sakura, las cocineras saldrán al baño, en 3, 2, 1** —. La pelirosa saco las llaves entrando a la cocina chequeando antes para que no la tomaran in fraganti, miro a todas partes siendo observada por un interesante rubio, miro los almuerzos todos tenían nombres, y chequeo a los perfectos y maestros que la iban a ayudar. — **Recuerda, Yahiko, Konan, Nagato, Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu, Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Kakashi y Hina-chan no** —. Menciono sabiamente asintiendo muchas veces, para luego quedarse callado fantaseando con la peli azul.

—**Presta atención Naruto** —. Gruño suave la pelirosa echando en el café de cada uno aquella droga para luego mirar a los que menciono el rubio frunciendo el ceño al ver el apellido de uno de ellos. "_Uchiha Itachi, que será de el Uchiha de la clase_" pensó para luego levantar los hombros dando media vuelta comenzando a caminar a la salida.

— **¡Sakura! ¡Sal de ahí! **—. Grito alarmado el rubio la pelirosa giro el rostro hacia todas partes corriendo para colocar el seguro de la puerta y tirarse debajo de algunas mesas mirando entre los manteles de esta al ver como entraron los prefectos de esa noche, y los profesores Kakashi entraba arrogante hablando una que otras cosas con algunos chicos, la pelirosa frunció el ceño mirando a un pelinegro a su lado llamándole la atención. — **¿Estás bien?** —. Pregunto el rubio mirándola desde la habitación.

—**Sí, me quedare aquí hasta que todos se vallan, a ver cómo le hago** —.

—**Vale, solo ten cuidado** —. Le recomendó su amigo para luego suspirar y rascar su cabeza nervioso.

Cuando por fin desaparecieron las cocineras a los prefectos y vigilantes de la noche había hecho lo mismo, pero de nuevo le cogió aquellas personas, pero según lo que había escuchado estos se iban más tarde, y si se demoraba mas no había fiesta, la pelirosa gruño fastidiada cruzándose de brazos, pero sintió que alguien tomaba aquel carro y comenzaba a rodarlo escuchando como platos y vasos se colocaban arriba.

—**Tranquila… **—. Escucho la dulce voz de Naruto. — **Solo es el sensei** —. La pelirosa asintió emocionada, sintiendo que era llevada por su príncipe plateado.

* * *

Todos en la habitación de los chicos miraban atentamente a la pantalla como todos los guardias caían completamente dormidos, ellos sonrieron arrogantes ya que hace una hora Tsunade había desaparecido completamente y Naruto se había comido a Shizune y la había dopado con su gran miembro. **(N/A: A que es exagerado -.-)** se miraron entre si y asintieron como era de esperarse para cambiarse completamente.

* * *

**Regresamos a donde quedamos.**

—**Bien, que comience la fiesta** —. Dijo la Haruno levantando la copa al igual que todos y la sonaban para ir a abrir las puertas, observando detrás de esta a muchos chicos disfrazados, otros venían con ropas extrañas y combinadas, otros robaron algunos trajes de la zona de costura, mientras que dentro Naruto controlaba las cámaras, Shikamaru comía tranquilamente y a su lado algunos prefectos y maestros los miraba burlones ante la mirada impresionada de todos. — ¡Todos espero que comiencen a disfrutar la fiesta, del trió poderoso del reformatorio! —. Dijo emocionada levantando los brazos ante el gran escándalo hacia dentro del gran gimnasio.

* * *

**CONTINUARA... **

**La próxima vez verán la gran fiesta del reformatorio, y también **

**escenas de la cita de Jiraiya y Tsunade, en la próxima Lemon *-* -babas- **

**Comenzara el romance SasuSaku o el interesante maestro Itachi Uchiha que por fin apareció se atravesara en el corazón de la pelirosa. **

**Konan y su interés. **

**Los prefectos, vigilantes y maestro ¿Que es Akatsuki en el reformatorio? **

**Tobi es un idiota. **

**¡DEIDARA ES ABURRIDO! ¡PORQUE NO QUERÍA IR A LA FIESTA? **

**¿Que secretos se esconden la familia de estos? **

**¿Jiraiya y sus ahijados? **

**¡Quien quiere al pervertido como padrino! **

**¡Así pienso yo que los consiguió! **

**¡Amor y Paz a Sasuke! **

**¡Pronto SasuSaku, pero es que ellos al principio son indiferente! **

**¡En el próximo Capitulo, primeras atracciones entre ellos! **

**¡ Imagínense a Sasuke tratando de conquistar a Sakura como Naruto a Hinata si no que mas romantico! **

**Adelanto... **

**—Valla, ¿Y de que es tu disfraz Uchiha?** —. Pregunto interesada la pelirosa mirando con una ceja en alto al pelinegro que la miraba de arriba a abajo.

— **Me disfrace de príncipe azul, porque pensé que cierta princesa pelirosa estaría buscando a un príncip**e —. Susurro sensual cerca de su oido la chica se hecho a reír un poco colocando sus manos en las caderas ajenas.

—**Lastima que esta hermosa princesa no crea en cuentos de hadas, pero si quieres ser mi príncipe, empieza por quitarte ese tonto traje... **—. El chico frunció el ceño y la acerco lo suficientemente a el para sentir la respiración de ambos.

—**Lo lamento, pero este príncipe no recibe ordenes de plebeyas** —. Comento arrogante mirándola de arriba a abajo.

* * *

—**¡Beban! ¡Beban! ¡Beban!** —. Gritaban al rededor de una peli azul y un rubio que se fulminaban con la mirada el uno al otro.

—**¡Te ganare Hina-loca!** —. Le señalaba el rubio, la peli azul giro a verlo y lo mato de igual forma con la mirada.

—**¡Eso lo veremos, Rubio idiota! **—. Le contrarresto mirándolo arrogante.

* * *

—**Sempai, mi hermano te quiere bajar a la chica** —. Comento el pelinegro mirando hacia donde su hermano bailaba animada mente con la pelirosa.

—**Igual, no creo que Sakura quiera jugar con un mocoso como Sasuke** —. Comento restando-le importancia.

—**Ese mocoso ya la beso** —. El peli plateado dejo caer el libro que leía tranquilamente abriendo los ojos como plato y frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

**¡SIN MAS NADA QUE DECIR! **

**¡BYE! **


	4. Only alcohol, sex and costumes

**Capítulo IV**

**"Only alcohol, sex and costumes"**

—**Bien, que comience la fiesta** —. Dijo la Haruno levantando la copa al igual que todos y la sonaban para ir a abrir las puertas, observando detrás de esta a muchos chicos disfrazados, otros venían con ropas extrañas y combinadas, otros robaron algunos trajes de la zona de costura, mientras que dentro Naruto controlaba las cámaras, Shikamaru comía tranquilamente y a su lado algunos prefectos y maestros los miraba burlones ante la mirada impresionada de todos. — **¡Todos espero que comiencen a disfrutar la fiesta, del trió poderoso del reformatorio! **—. Dijo emocionada levantando los brazos ante el gran escándalo hacia dentro del gran gimnasio.

La chica se coloco en la entrada de la puerta mientras Naruto a su lado cruzado de brazos y Shikamaru con una libreta, todos miraban interesados a la pelirosa que comenzó a escribir rápidamente mientras sonreía triunfal.

—**Bien, para que disfruten de la música, el sexo, alcohol, y otras cosas que hay allá adentro hagan una fila que les cobrare la entrada** —. Todos abrieron sus ojos pero luego lo fruncieron para suspirar, la verdad no les importaba pagar pero en realidad tenían ganas de ver qué onda allá adentro, la puerta se abrió dejando salir el sonido de la música haciendo que todos se tensaran al ver a el vigilante Sasori dentro que cruzaba las manos a la altura de su pecho al igual que el vigilante Deidara, los dos miraron a la pelirosa mientras esta levantaba una ceja.

— **¿Algo que hacer?** —. Pregunto Sasori con una dulce sonrisa, mientras la pelirosa negó un poco y estos se quedaban en la puerta como si fueran los vigilantes.

—**Quédense hay, y los que vallan pagando los dejan entrar** —. Estos asintieron, y todos estaban impresionados a ver que esos dos hablaban tranquilamente con la pelirosa.

—**Con que pagaran, ¿Yenes? ¿Euros? O ¿Dólar? Les recomiendo que euro ya que estamos en Europa** —. Dijo burlona y los chicos suspiraron, sacando del bolsillo la billetera. — **¿Están seguros de que todo el dinero lo tienen? **—. Pregunto burlona y los demás levantaron una ceja. — **Son 45 euros por persona** —. Contesto cortante y todos abrieron los ojos como plato.

— **¡Estás loca! Bueno ya me entere que un poco, pero no es que no tengamos el dinero suficiente si no que bueno… ahora mismo no está en nuestras carteras** —. Dijo alterado el pelinegro, la chica lo miro y se levanto de hombros.

—**Hay esta Narutin, díganle la clave y transfieran el dinero con él a nuestra cuenta, no hay problema por eso, Naruto siéntate en la mesa y comienza a transferir el dinero** —. Este asintió comenzando a hacer lo que su mejor amiga le dijo mientras los demás fruncían el ceño y se iban a hacer la fila para pagar, la chica miro a su psicoloca que se acerco frunciendo el ceño. — **Tranqui Hina-loca tu no pagas **—. Dijo burlona y esta suspiro frustrada entrando a la fiesta ante la mirada burlona de su paciente-psicópata.

* * *

La fiesta había comenzado luego que todos habían pagado completamente, dentro del gimnasio se podía ver disfraces por aquí, y disfraces por allá, sensuales, dulces tiernos pero en especial algunos eróticos, y más de una hermosa mujer de labios realmente deslumbrantes, que estaba sentada cruzada de brazos con una copa en la mano hablando animadamente con un pelirrojo de ojos lila que seguía la conversación completamente tranquilo ante la mirada de la mujer de cabellos azulados.

Su disfraz era el de una bruja vampiro, según ella tenía una blusa de color naranja dejando ver sus grandes senos, la blusa era de tiras delgadas y en una argolla de color dorada caía una por su brazo, mientras sujetaba la otra, bajo esta tenía un top de color blanco, con flecos a todos lados y un lazo de color negro que sujetaba la blusa que caía en picos, solo tapando sus senos completamente mientras en la otra parte dejando ver su estomago, la chica tenia vendas en las manos con un poco de sangre artificial, en la parte de abajo era un short de color negro mas debajo de los muslos con un cinturón de color fucsia y un lazo morado, en una de sus piernas tenía una malla que cubría mas arriba de las rodillas, y en la otra una media de color negro con naranja, tenía en su cuello una cadena que hacía ver como si estuviera atrapada, con unas pequeñas alas de vampiro, sus zapatos eran de color negro, unas botas altas con un lazo naranja, mientras sujetaba indiferente una escoba, su cabello caía en flecos hacia adelante, amarrado en una semicoleta de lado donde caían varios flequillos con un lazo naranja, en su mano derecha tenía un pequeño guante que solo cubría una parte de su mano.

—**Así que, así te convenció** —. Comento burlón el pelirrojo recibiendo un asentimiento de la peliazul.

—**Sí, esa maniática pelirosa está loca, pero me asombra que haya logrado hacer una fiesta en este nivel** —. Comento entrecerrando sus ojos.

—**Va, la pequeña sabe lo que hace** —. Comento restándole importancia.

—**Ni que lo digas** —. Musito lentamente pero sintió que su piel se erizaba al tener el contacto de alguien detrás de ella, volteo interrogante viendo al rubio de ojos azules que desde que lo conoció su trabajo se había vuelto más pesado, pero ignorándolo volteo el rostro hacia otra parte tratando de ocultar su sonrojo por lo bien formado que estaba el maldito.

—**Hey primo, pásame dos botella de vodka, una que sea de vainilla mientras la otra del vodka normal** —. Comento pasándole un fajo de billetes al chico que tomo gustoso mientras le pasaba las botellas, la chica miro indiferente al chico para luego suspirar. — **Oiga Hina-loca, siempre se lo he dicho pero hoy más que nunca se ve hermosa, al igual que sus pares de gemelas** —. Dijo burlón dándose la vuelta para caminar.

—**Sí, lo sé idiota, pero espero que recuerdes que esta semana les pase el castigo por tu amiguita, pero la otra ten por seguro que estarás amarrado a Uchiha Sasuke toda la semana** —. Al rubio su cuerpo se congelo totalmente y comenzó a sudar, pero no se iba a rebajar ni perder contra la mujer.

—**Estoy esperando eso psicoloca, no sabe cómo me gusta estar atado a semejante adonis** —. La mujer abrió los ojos pero luego lo frunció sabiendo que le había jodido y la había dejado sin palabras, haciéndola chasquear la lengua mirando aburrida su vaso.

—**Maldito idiota… **—. Susurraba para sí misma con una mirada incrédula de Nagato.

* * *

—**Kakashi **—. Volvió a repetir con voz entrecortada mirando a su profesor que estaba de lo mas tranquilo con ella sentada en sus piernas, mientras no despegaba su vista del libro, esta frunció mas el ceño bajando un poco aquel apestoso libro que impedía que su profesor y "amante" disfrutara de la fiesta. — **¡Deja de leer! Maldición** —. Dijo cruzándose de brazos haciendo un punchero, el peliplata la miro y sonrió enternecido cogiendo con una mano sus mejillas moviéndolas de un lado a otro.

— **¿Por qué? **—. Pregunto interesado — **Me estoy divirtiendo de lo lindo, mira yo estoy aquí sentado tomando alcohol, viendo a las internas bailar, disfrutando contigo y mi libro** —. Dijo de lo más tranquilo para luego tomarla del mentón uniendo los labios con los de ella, la chica abrió lentamente los ojos porque la tomo desprevenida, pero luego comenzó a seguir el juego moviendo lentamente los labios siguiendo la corriente pasando las manos detrás de su cuello, profundizando el beso para luego mirarlo lentamente. — **Y todo gratis** —.

—**Hmp** —. Contesto ella con los brazos cruzados.

— **¡Hey mocosa! ¡Esa no es una palabra!** —. Le regaño mirándola como una niña pequeña, mientras esta se cruzaba de brazos haciendo subir más sus senos que este la miro embobado.

— **¿A quién le dices mocosa abuelo? **—. Dijo levantando una ceja provocando que el peliplata la mire como si fuera una persona que lo ha matado, la verdad no se entiende bien como la mira, pero de un momento a otro sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas falsas y comienza a llorar haciendo que la pelirosa suspire frustrada. — **Ya, ya lo siento sensei** —. Dijo colocando su mano en la cabeza de este mimándolo.

—**Oye Saku** —. La chica bajo la cabeza mirando entretenida a su profesor con cuerpo de infarto para luego bajar lentamente su rostro rozando los labios con este, pero se paró de un salto y el chico la miro levantado una ceja. — **Ese morocho te está viendo mucho** —. La chica levanto una ceja y giro lentamente el rostro, para luego pasar su mirada al pelinegro morocho, mientras sus ojos se salían de orbita, sin duda era de las que no le gustaban la historia de príncipes azules ni amor a primera vista, pero ese príncipe si estaba realmente sensual. Sin duda la camisa manga larga de color azul ceñida a su cuerpo, con una franja dorada gruesa en el fondo se le veía de lo más excitante, un lazo de color negro sujetaba una katana que tenía a su lado, mientras que un pantalón de color negro ceñido a su cuerpo, terminando en una bota delgada dejando ver unos zapatos elegantes, el chico iba peinado con ese alborotado cabello que desde que lo vio le había encantado. Kakashi vio como la chica se delectaba con su alumno y gruño como un perro, pero luego ignoro aquellas sensaciones tomando de nuevo su libro.

**"Oh por dios… _Inner: Ese morocho sí que esta bueno, mira tan solo ese cuerpo de dios ¡Y pensar que no creía en los príncipes azules, pero si ese se me declara me le tiro encima y me lo como por completo!_ Saku: Oh vamos, que eres tarada tenemos al papacito de nuestro sensei detrás de nosotras. _Inner: Sensei esto, sensei aquello. ¿Qué no ves que al igual que el sensei ese morocho esta igual de bueno? A parte con solo esa sonrisa creída y arrogante me hace querer violarlo._ Saku: Vale, vale entiendo tu punto ¿Pero no puedes ser menos altanera? _Inner: ¡CLARO QUE NO MUJER! ¡ESE PAPACITO SERA NUESTRO!_" **

—**Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente** —. Un susurro cruzo por su oreja haciéndola sonrojar por completo volteando completamente indignada a un pelinegro que la miraba con arrogancia.

— **¿No crees que a veces das en el clavo Shika?** —. Pregunto mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—**Lo sé mi reina, pero hay veces que hay que actuar como que no se sabe nada, porque no vas donde el morocho, te le insinúas bailas con él te quitas las ganas y yo le doy bola al peliplateado para que no se dé cuenta** —. La chica miro a su mejor amigo y suspiro mirando hacía donde el morocho estaba en pose nice hablando con algunas chicas.

—** ¿No crees que le estas prestando mucha atención a eso? No me importa en lo más mínimo** —. El pelinegro rodo los ojos y le dio una nalgada haciendo que la chica lo fulmine con la mirada pero luego suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia el morocho.

— **¿Y yo pintado en la pared qué?** —. Pregunto Kakashi bajando el libro que había escuchado toda la conversación, el castaño se dio vuelta sentándose a su lado sacando el mismo libro y un cigarrillo para ponerse a leer.

—**No te sulfures sensei, que al igual que Naruto, otras tres personas que y yo usted no ve a nuestra hermosa pelirosa como alguien con la que te quieras enamorar o jugar con ella **—. El peliplata levanto una ceja pero luego suspiro sabiendo que tenía razón.

—**Esa mocosa provoca que se quiera sobreproteger, pero no entiendo ¿Si es lo mismo porque la dejaste ir donde Sasuke? Sabiendo que el Uchiha le tiene unas ganas desde que la conoció** —.

—**Por lo mismo sensei, que le tiene unas ganas pero Saku no es de las que se acuesta con alguien de una, a diferencia de usted claro** —. Dijo señalándolo y el peliplateado levanto una ceja. — **A ver, el morocho esta tras nuestra rosadita, y usted la quiere como un padre u en el caso como nosotros como hermana, pero esa mocosa no diferencia esos gustos por esa razón te abrió las patas de una** —. Comento restándole importancia.

—** ¿Tanto así? **—. Pregunto con una gota de sudor y este asiente. — **¿Pero quiénes son esos otros tres?** —. Pregunto incrédulo.

—**Nosotros éramos conocidos como los seis mosqueteros** —. Comento tranquilo mirando hacia el techo con nostalgia. — **El peliazul rebelde, la pelirroja cachonda y el pelinegro arrogante, son amigos de la infancia pero a diferencia de Naruto, Sakura y mío nos separaron cuando cumplimos los 13 años, llevamos tiempo que no los vemos aparte de que desde ese momento no nos enteramos de ellos, aparte de que nos llevan ventaja en años, a excepción de la pelirroja** —. Comento restándole importancia.

—**Se ve que se divierten** —. Los dos giran la mirada hacia un pelirrojo a lado de un hermoso rubio que los miran burlones los dos se tiran en el sofá mientras sacan el mismo libro con un cigarrillo en la boca.

—** ¿Ahora se formo un club en la fiesta de la rosadita de ichaichistas o qué?** —. Pregunto burlón un chico de piel azulada mientras se sentaba a una silla de Kakashi mientras que en esta se sentaba un pelinegro de coleta baja y sacaban al tiempo el libro.

—**Busquen a las chicas, para que atiendan a los papis mientras estos se distraen leyendo su libro** —. Dijo Kakashi señalando a un par de alumnas que corrieron hacia ellos mientras llevaban cervezas y otras cosas.

* * *

Sasuke se había alejado de las chicas caminando hasta la barra mirando a la pelirosa que giro su rostro hacia el chico levantando una ceja sintiendo que aquel morocho la miraba, la chica sonrió arrogante mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el sentándose en la silla mirando de arriba abajo al morocho que sinceramente no estaba tan mal. El chico lentamente coloco su mano en el rostro de la chica pasando esta por la mejilla de la pelirosa que levanto una ceja extrañada pero luego se dejo llevar por la caricia porque era un poco dulce, haciendo que ambos alargaran una mirada, voltearon levemente a donde Nagato estaba tranquilo hablando con una chica, mientras esta se lo comía con la mirada.

—**Hey, te contrate para que nos sirvas no para que estés coqueteando** —. Dijo indignada la pelirosa.

—**Ya, ya no te sulfures mamacita, esta hermosa solo está preguntando el final de mi turno** —. Dijo arrogante para luego caminar hasta ellos mientras la chica se queda embobada viendo su espalda, el chico se coloco en el centro rompiendo de maldad el contacto de los dos. — ¿Y bien? Que se les ofrece —. Pregunto mirando hacia los dos chicos que se miraron entre si y sonrieron socarrones.

—**A mi tráeme un black russian por el momento. Mientras que a la señorita le traes…**

—**Un summer, con bastante vodka** —. Ordeno tranquilamente la pelirosa terminando de decir lo que iba a decir Sasuke, aunque este pensaba que iba a pedir lo mismo no dijo nada más.

—**Oye Haru…**

El chico no termino cuando un griterío alrededor de una mesa llamo la atención de todos, los dos dirigieron su mirada mientras se levantaban con el trago en la mano desencajando la mandíbula al ver a su psicóloga encima del rubio comiéndose la boca de este, y no solo esto los dos estaban bien desarreglados mirándose entre arrogantes y superficiales de un momento a otro los dos se separaron y giraron la botella que estaba en la mesa.

—** ¡Éxtasis! ¡Para esta mesa! **—. Grito la peliazul recibiendo una mirada fulminante del rubio.

— **¡Y piel de iguana también! ¡Pero quiero más vodka! **—. Los dos se miraron retadores mientras le servían los tragos y se los tomaban de una levantándose.

— **¡Te reto!** —. Gritaron al tiempo. — **¡No yo grite primero! **—. Volvieron a gritar juntos y de un momento a otro se fulminaron con la mirada y miraron hacia el escenario. — **¡Te reto a un karaoke!** —.

Los dos se miraron con una sonrisa socarrona pero después se dieron cuenta de que pensaron lo mismo frunciendo el ceño, entre el público estaba Sakura y Sasuke parpadeando un par de veces mirando a los dos locos que se levantaban caminando hacia el dj dándole señales de que iba a empezar un karaoke, todos se levantaron de hombros y corrieron a hacer fila para anotarse.

Naruto tomo la mano de Sakura y se acerco al vago tomándolo de solapas acercándose al escenario los dos miraron con una gota de sudor a Naruto y luego suspiraron frustrados al saber que tenían que cantar con él.

**(N/A: Bien jojojo, esta es la mejor parte *-* Pump it, black eyed peas, nombrare a los que vallan cantando **_–aparece por primera vez Inner-_** _Inner: Imagínense a esos bailando *w*_) **

**[Todos]**

Ha, ha, haaaa  
Pump it  
Ha ha haaaa  
And pump it (louder) [4x]  
Turn up the radio, blast your stereo, right

**[Naruto]**  
Niggas wanna hate on us  
Niggas be envious  
And I know why they hating on us  
Cause our style's so fabulous  
I'ma be real on us - nobody got nothing on us  
Girls be all on us, from Tokyo back down to the Japan (s, s)  
We rockin' this contagious, monkey business outrageous  
Just confess, your girl admits that we the shit  
F-R-E-S-H we fresh, D-E-F, that's right we def, rock  
We definite, B-E-P we reppin' it, so

**[Todos]**

Turn it up (turn it up) [3x]  
Come on baby just  
Pump it (louder) [6x]  
And say, oh oh oh oh  
Say, oh oh oh oh  
Yo, yo  
Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo right now  
This joint is fizzling, it's sizzling, right

**Los chicos bailaban sensualmente y las mujeres miraban a los hombres con morbo, mientras que la pelirosa se movía como una diosa arriba de la tarima bajándose de manera lenta y sensual subiendo sacudiendo su cabello de un lado a otro.** **Sasuke estaba observándola de manera penetrante, pero aunque Hinata tuviera un punchero aburrida miraba con un sonrojo al rubio por semejante voz que tenia, y Temari no podía apartar la mirada del perezoso. **

**[Shikamaru]**

You check this out right here:  
Dude wanna hate on us  
Dude need to ease on up  
Dude wanna act on up  
But dude get shut like flavour shut down  
Chick say she ain't down  
But chick backstage when we in town  
She like man on drum  
She wanna hit n' run  
Yeah, that's the scheme, that's who we do, that's who we be  
T-H-E-T-H-R-E-E-M-U-S-K-E-T-E-E-R-S to the S, then the S to the N  
When we play you shake your ass  
Shake it, shake it, shake it girl  
Make sure you don't break it, girl, 'coz we gonna

**[Todos]**

Turn it up (turn it up) [3x]  
Come on baby just  
Pump it (louder) [6x]  
And say, oh oh oh oh  
Say, oh oh oh oh  
Yo, yo  
Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo right now  
This joint is fizzling, it's sizzling, right

**[Naruto]**

Damn, **[Sakura]**(damn) [5x]

**[Naruto]**  
.Ap from Philippines  
Live and direct, rocking this scene  
Breaking on down for the B-boys and B-girls waiting to do they thing  
Pump it, louder come on, don't stop, and keep it going  
Do it, let's get it on, move it  
Come on, baby, do it

**Todos quedaron perplejos cando Sakura sensualmente se levanto el vestido y subió una pierna en el cuerpo de Naruto moviéndose sensualmente mientras bajaba mas y subia rozando su trasero con su parte, Sasuke comenzó a apretar los puños contra el rubio ese malnacido mientras que Hinata hacia lo mismo por ver a SU HOMBRE en manos de una bruja. **

**[Sakura]**

La-da-di-da-da-di-dy, on the stere-ere-ere-ere-o  
Let those speakers blow your mind

**[Shikamaru]**

(blow my mind baby)

**[Sakura]**  
Let it go, let it go here we go  
La-da-di-da-da-di-dy, on the radi-adi-adi-adi-o  
The system's got me feel so fi-i-i-i-i-i-ine

**[Todos]**

Pump it (louder) [6x]  
And say, oh oh oh oh  
Say, oh oh oh oh  
Yo, yo  
Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo right now  
This joint is fizzling, it's sizzling, right

Los chicos bajaron del escenario con arrogancia, la peliazul poso su mirada en un grupo de chicas que estaban alejadas así que camino hacia ellas tomando a dos que estaban con estas mientras la miraban con una ceja en alto, una era una hermosa peliblanca, y la otra una hermosa chica de cabello azulado, las dos miraron a su sensei y suspiraron sabiendo que iban a subir a cantar.

Hikari iba disfrazada como una sensual irlandesa, pero en vez de sensual se veía más bien dulce, su vestido consistía en una blusa de color blanca que llegaba hasta sus senos cubriendo sus senos dejando ver estos por medio de la blusa, unas tiras de color café con verde que sostenían esta blusa, mientras sus mangas cortas mas debajo de sus hombros en forma de bombacho, una falda de color verde con encajes de color blanco, un strapless de color café con un cinto de color verde, llevaba un pequeño delantal en la parte de adelante, unas largas medias más arriba de las rodillas y unos tacones cerrados, de color negro, en su cabeza tenía una gorra de color verde con cuadros y una cinta negra con un trébol de cuatro hojas a su lado, su cabello azulado lo tenía alborotado y tenia las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol.

A su lado Aomi tenía un hermoso disfraz de india, la blusa era de un color café ceñida a su cuerpo con dos largos lazos de color rojo que se enrollaban como dos pares de cordones de color rojo, mientras que en la parte de arriba llevaba sus mangas caídas, con varios pedazos de tela alrededor, su falda era igual con la diferencia de que llegaba más corta, tenía un colla con forma de pluma, y su cabello blanco lo tenía recogido en dos trenzas con una visera en la frente dejándola ver linda y sensual.

Las tres se dirigieron al escenario y dos de ellas miraron a los hombres que se la comían con la mirada mientras la otra le mantenía la mirada frunciendo el ceño al rubio que la miraba altanero.

—**Y esta canción, va dedicada a él sequito de idiotas** —. Dijo sin más Hinata dispuesta a tomar el micrófono, todos la miraron incrédulos y ella suspiro. — **Los hombres** —. Todos rodaron los ojos pero de un momento a otro una pelirosa había subido al escenario tomando un micrófono — **¿Haruno?** —.

— **¿Qué pasa psicoloca?** —.

— **¿Qué haces aquí?** —. Pregunto interesada y ella se alzo de hombros.

—**Me gusta fastidiar a los hombres** —. Susurro quedito solo para que Hinata la escuchara, escucharon el sonido de unos pies y giraron a ver a tres chicas más que se acercaron sonrojadas queriendo cantar también.

Una rubia de cabellos largos y ondulados vestía como una sensual azafata, la chica tenia un vestido pegado a su cuerpo de color kaki de la parte de los bustos hacia abajo mientras en la parte de arriba amarrado por el cuello estaba la blusa del vestido dejando ver sus grandes senos, la chica llevaba un cuello donde había una corbata pequeña que no tapaba absolutamente nada, un cinturón de color negro y unas largas medias de malla, con un gorro al igual que el vestido.

A su lado una castaña de la misma manera con el cabello que le caía en sus hombros, vestía una blusa manga larga de color azul, con los bordes de color negro, dejando ver su buena cintura, una falda súper corta con un gorro de color negro, una placa en su pecho derecho, mientras un radio era sostenido por su cinturón al igual que unas esposas de juguete.

Y finalmente estaba una rubia con el cabello completamente rebelde, de mirada insinuante y completamente sensual, vestía un hermoso y corto traje de muñeca de color azul, con la parte del vestido de color blanco con franjas rojas, y en el borde de estas un hermoso y bien formado bulto rojo donde se veían algunos flecos, unas medias que solo dejaban ver una parte de las bien formadas piernas, de color blanco con franjas negras y unos zapatos cerrados de color negro, en su cabeza llevaba un gorro azul.

—**Naruto…** —. Pregunto incrédulo Shikamaru y el rubio dejo de fulminar con la mirada a la peliazul y giro a ver a su amigo. — **¿Quién es esa muñeca? Nunca me han gustado las Barbie, pero si ese bombón fuera mi muñeca no la abandonaría por nada del mundo…**

—**Es mi hermana **—. Contesto cortante un pelirrojo que había aparecido a su lado, los chicos giraron el rostro y les salió una gota de sudor a ver a Gaara vestido de preso con el típico traje blanco con negro, con la excepción de que tenia abierto sus botones dejándolo ver sensual.

A su lado estaba Neji vistiendo el mismo traje de Gaara pero de color naranja, les salió otra gota de sudor al ver los originales que eran sus compañeros de cuarto.

Y finalmente voltearon a ver a Kiba que estaba tan entretenido viendo a Tenten que hasta baba le salía por la comisura de los labios, este era un policía con todo y armamento mientras se delectaba con la castaña viéndola de arriba abajo.

— **¡Bien, ya que todos están listos!** —. Grito Sakura tomando el micrófono pasándole uno a cada una luego de ponerse de acuerdo que cantarían. — **¡A cantar!** —.

**(N/A: Wuajajaja amo esta canción *-* Run the world de Beyonce *3* estaba pensando si colocarla en español, es que es tan sensual. Pero después me dije a mi mismo, nah el inglés es más sensual) **

**[Todas]**

Girls, we run this mother (x4)  
Girls!

Who run the world? girls! (x4)  
Who run this mother? girls! (x4)  
Who run the world? girls! (x4)

**[Sakura]**

Some of them men think they freak this like we do  
But no they don't  
Make your cheques, come at they neck,  
Disrespect us, no they won't

**Al igual que como la vez pasada el morocho miraba a la pelirosa que se movie sensual cuando decia eso, bailaba a espalda con la psicóloga mientras se dedicaba a comerse con la mirada esas piernas que tanto le gustaban.**

**[Hinata]**

Boy don't even try to take us  
Boy this beat is crazy  
This is how they made me  
Used to take this, baby  
This goes out to all my girls  
That's in the club rocking the latest  
Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later?

**Naruto abrio los ojos como bobo enamorado escuchando cantar a Hinata mientras baba comenzaba a salirle por el costado escuchandola cantar, le valia mierda lo que la cancion dijera pero simplemente no podia apartar la mirada de la peliazul. **

**[Aomi]**

I think I need a barber  
None of these bitch*s can fade me  
Im so good with this,  
I remind you I'm so hood with this

**Era extraño lo que el castaño de ojos perla sentía al ver a esa hermosa peliblanca, sinceramente nunca le había prestado atención antes pero es que su cuerpo le estaba volviendo loco, miro las piernas y aquella hermosa cintura que le dieron tantas ganas de tocarlas.**

**[Hikari]**

Boy im just playing, come here baby  
Hope you still like me, If you hate me  
My persuasion can build a nation  
In this our, our love we can devour the world  
You'll do anything for me

**Al igual que a Neji, Gaara frunció el ceño al saber que se sentía atraído por una de las amiguitas de su hermana, pero mirándola bien con ese aspecto tan inocente y esa cara que se traía de niña buena lo descontrolaba bastante bien, parpadeo un par de veces al ver como esta se bajaba junto a Temari mientras se tomaban de las manos moviendo las caderas. **

**[Todas]**

Who run the world? girls! (x4)  
Who run this mother? girls! (x4)  
Who run the world? girls! (x4)

**[Ino]**

It's hot up in here  
DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back  
I'm repping for the girls who taking over the world  
Have me raise a glass for the college grads

**Entre el publico había alguien que la observaba realmente interesado, y no era nada mas, ni nada menos que un peliverde que estaba cruzado de brazos más adelante, el chico levantaba una ceja cada vez más en los movimientos que la rubia hacia, pero inconscientemente no despegaba la vista de su pelirosa.**

**[Temai]**

Anyone rolling I'll let you know what time it is  
You can't hold me  
I broke my 9 to 5 and copped my cheque  
This goes out to all the women getting it in,  
Get on your grind  
To the other men that respect what I do  
Please accept my shine

**Shikamaru se comía con la mirada a Temari, si antes la había visto era cuando entraba sin que lo cogieran in fraganti a la habitación de Sakura para tomar algunas cosas pero siempre que la veía en uniforme no le llamo la atención, pero al verla allá arriba moviéndose como una diosa no apartaba la mirada de ella. **

**[Tenten]**

Boy you know you love it  
How we're smart enough to make these millions  
Strong enough to bear the children  
Then get back to business  
See, you better not play me  
Don't come here baby  
Hope you still like me  
If you hate me

**Por otro lado con la mirada alguien se comía a Tenten, Kiba no dejaba de mirarla como se movía la dulce castaña que se movía realmente sensual siendo guiada por la rubia que acerco su cuerpo a la de ella, bailando realmente juntas, sacándole un gruñido a los hombres que miraban atentos al baile. **

**[Hinata]**

My persuasion can build a nation  
In this hour  
Our love we can devour  
You'll do anything for me

**[Todas]**

Who run the world? girls! (x4)  
Who run this mother? girls! (x4)  
Who run the world? girls! (x4)

**[Hinata/Sakura]**

Who are we?  
What we brought?  
The world  
Who are we?  
What we brought?  
The world  
Who are we?  
What do we brought?  
We brought the world  
Who are we?  
What we brought?  
We brought the world  
Who run the world?  
¡GIRLS!.

Las chicas bajaron con arrogancia ante los silbidos de los hombres y los aplausos de chicas que estaban completamente de acuerdo con ellas, mientras que los hombres perplejos fruncieron el ceño a estas darle un micrófono a cada uno, Sakura le dio uno a Sasuke, Hinata uno a Naruto, Aomi uno a Neji, Hikari uno a Gaara, mientras que Temari se acercaba y le pasaba uno a Shikamaru, Tenten a Kiba y el micrófono de Ino quedo en su mano cuando un peliverde lo tomo y subió al escenario en vista de las chicas, y los chicos que igual subieron.

—**Sasuke, esto no lo planeamos a parte estos sujetos nunca han cantado con nosotros** —. Dijo Neji seguro señalando a los que estaban detrás de él.

—**Tranquilo, que nos adecuamos a lo que sea **—. Dijo el peliverde moviendo su mano en forma de estar restándole importancia.

—**Yuu tiene razón, el gran Naruto-sama sabe lo que hace a parte esas chicas nos deben una** —. Ellos asintieron, mientras se colocaban delante del micrófono. — **¡BUENAS NOCHES, KONOHA REFORMATORY!** —. Todas las chicas gritaron de placer al ver al rubio dándole la bienvenida. — **¡ESTA NOCHE SERA COMPLETAMENTE ESPECIAL, YA QUE HABRA UN ESPECTACULO INIGUALABLE, SUS HERMOSOS COMPAÑEROS QUE SON UNOS CANTANTES LES DARA EL CUPO A TRES MAS PARA ESTA FAMOSA BANDA!** —. Todos lo miraron perplejos y les salió una gota de sudor en la frente, pero las chicas hicieron más ruido con eso. — **Hey teme…** — dijo bajito —. **¿Cómo se llama la banda? **—. Todos lo miraron con una gota de sudor y Gaara negó resignado.

— **¡COMO ESCUCHARON A MI AMIGO NARUTO! ¡QUIEN ESTA LISTO PARA ESCUCHAR UNA CANCION DE SHARINGAN! **—. Grito levantando las manos y los gritos se habían hecho más fuertes.

—**Naruto que tocas** —. Pregunto Sasuke mirándolo seriamente.

—**La guitarra teme** —. Dijo tranquilo, Sasuke le pasó una guitarra mientras miro a aquellos dos.

—**Bajo** —. Contesto Shikamaru y Yuu aflojerados.

—**Bien, Naruto y Gaara tomaran las guitarras eléctricas, Shikamaru y Yuu los bajos eléctricos, Neji siéntate en la batería y Kiba prende ese teclado** —. Los seis se pusieron a trabajar y Sasuke se acerco al micrófono.

—**Y bien que vamos a cantar** —. Pregunto interesado el rubio y luego le pasaron una hoja donde decía la letra de la canción.

**(N/A: No resistí la tentación TwT esa canción me hace derretirme, y como los siete son japoneses *-* me pareció genial poner a sufrir a las chicas con sus voces geniales wuajajaja, Maji love 1000% MAMORU MIYANO, les recuerdo que Sasuke es el vocalista el canta con todos *-*) **

**[Todos]**

Dokidoki de kowaresou 1000% LOVE, HEY!

Ten,

**[Neji]**  
Are you ready?

**[Todos]**

Nine,

**[Kiba]**  
Are you ready?

**[Todos]**

Eight,

**[Yuu]**  
Are you ready?

**[Todos]**  
Seven,Six,

Five,

**[Naruto]**  
Are you ready?

**[Todos]**

Four,

**[Gaara]**  
Are you ready?

**[Todos]**

Three,

**[Shikamaru]**  
Are you ready?

**[Todos]**  
Two, One

**[Todos]**

Saa Let's Song!  
Yume wo utaou (Let's shout)  
Sora ni utaou (Let's go)  
Hajikeru monogatari ni shichaimashou  
Mirai no chizu wo (Yes, yes) kimi to egakou  
Kono REBORYUUSHON (we are)  
ikimashou (Sharingan)  
Ai wo change the star  
Check it out!

**[Sasuke]**  
GIRI GIRI na mune no kodou  
Uh baby gouin ni naru koi no shoudou  
Docchi wo erabu? PURINSESU  
KURA KURA shichau kurai 1000% LOVE

**[Naruto/Sasuke]**  
naze ka?  
kimi de  
afureteru  
kokoro  
sawagu  
fushigi na RAVE

**[Neji/Sasuke]**

Mada minu seiza wo  
futari de tsumuide  
kISU yori  
sugoi  
uta de sekai wo tsukurou

**[Todos]**

Saa Let's Dance!  
Yume wo odorou (Let's shout!)  
Sora ni odorou (Let's go!)  
Yarisugi na kurai ga iisa  
junbi wa OK?  
Ikkai kiri no (Yes, yes)  
SUPESHARU jinsei  
Kyoukasho ni wa (We are)  
nottenai (Sharingan)  
Ai wo change the star  
Check it out!

Koyoi wa hora futari de 1000% LOVE

**[Yuu/Sasuke]**

Nana-iro no KONPASU ni  
Uh honeY jibun dake no Brand New Melody  
Mitsuketa yo "Rashisa" tte YATSU

**[Todos]**  
Dakara tsutaetainda 1000% LOVE

**[Shikamaru/Sasuke]**

Tsuyoku  
Hibiku  
Knocking On The Mind  
Believe Heart  
Soshite  
Tokihanatsu SING

Otokogi zenkai  
ORION koete  
Niji yori  
Kagayaku  
Hana wo sakasemashou

**[Todos]**

Saa Let's PIISU  
Yume wo tobou yo (Let's shout!)  
Sora wo tobou yo (Let's go!)  
Nee saikou na jikan wo tabishimasenka?  
Hyakumankai no (Yes, yes) shipai datte  
Kono RABU PASSHON (We are)  
Kujikenai (Sharingan)  
Ai de change the star

**[Kiba/Sasuke]**

Imasugu ni kimi wo dakishimetai yo  
Datte kimi wo MAJI de mamoritai kara

**[Todos]**

Saa Let's Song!  
Yume wo utaou (Let's shout)  
Sora ni utaou (Let's go)  
Hajikeru monogatari ni shichaimashou  
Mirai no chizu wo (Yes, yes) kimi to egakou  
Kono REBORYUUSHON (we are)  
ikimashou (Sharingan)  
Ai wo change the star  
Check it out!

**[Sasuke]**  
Koyoi wa hora futari de 1000% LOVE

El grito histérico de todas las femeninas se había escuchado en todo el lugar, las mujeres parpadeaba un par de veces mirando que esos tres que entraron de ultimo cantaban a todo dar combinando a la perfección la banda, Hinata y Sakura tenían los ojos abiertos completamente impresionadas, mientras estos sonreían completamente arrogantes, las dos mujeres parpadearon un par de veces, pero luego fruncieron el ceño y suspiraron.

—** ¿Quieren que les cantemos otra canción? **—. Preguntaron burlones los hombres.

—**Nah que va si ahora venimos nosotros** —. Dijo en la parte de atrás un rubio y un pelirrojo los dos miraron a Sakura y le guiñaron un ojo y esta abrió los ojos completamente abrazando a los dos chicos mientras subían los tres al escenario, Naruto frunció el ceño sabiendo que a esos dos los conocía de alguna parte.

—**Hey Teme, ¿Cuál es el nombre completo de esos dos?** —. Pregunto girando a ver al pelinegro que volteo a verlo.

— **¿No lo sabes Dobe? **—. Este negó.

—**Por algo te pregunte, Daa que inteligente Sasuke** —. Dijo colocando cara de bobo imitando a Sasuke, mientras se le hinchaba una vena al pelinegro.

—**Akasuna no Sasori y Okumura Deidara ¿Por qué?** —. El rubio abrió los ojos completamente sorprendió y Shikamaru dejo caer el vaso todos miraron a Shikamaru pero luego dirigieron una mirada hacia arriba donde la pelirosa estaba hablando animadamente con ellos, los dos fruncieron el ceño y a grande zancadas tomaron al rubio y al pelirrojo mirándolos fulminantes.

—** ¡Maldito escorpión venenoso! **—. Grito Shikamaru sorprendiendo a todos ya que no perdia fácilmente la tranquilidad.

— **¡Maldito afeminado rubio!** —. Grito de la misma manera Naruto que le sorprendió de igual manera, ya que este siempre se mantenía tranquilo a no ser que sea contra Sasuke o con Hinata que le hagan sacar su otro lado.

— **¡Porque mierda nos escondieron que eran ustedes!** —. Gritaron como niños pequeños comenzando a soltar una gran cascada de lágrimas, mirando a sus mejores amigos de la infancia, ante la sonrisa burlona de la pelirosa. — **¡Sakura-chan!** —. Esta dejo de reír y los miro seriamente.

—**Sí, si lamento fingir pero es que ellos me dijeron que les visara porque era secreto entre los tres —. **Comento restándole importancia. — **Me los encontré la otra vez que estaba caminando y accidentalmente les robe la cartera pero al ver sus identificaciones los reconocí de inmediato y quien no los iba a reconocer si como están ahora parecen unos santos, y pensar que se dejaron el verdadero color de cabello y ojos por eso no los reconocimos** —. Mencionaba tranquila la pelirosa.

—**Eso es cierto, antes Deidara tenía el cabello azulado, porque no le gustaba el rubio y Sasori el cabello negro porque le fastidiaba que le dijeran fosforito pero ahora que los veo están más grande que nosotros y siempre fueron mayores** —. El rubio soltó al rubio valga la redundancia quitándose los mocos.

—**Como siempre, engañando a la gente **—. Negó Shikamaru mirando al pelirrojo que sonrió divertido —. **Juntos de nuevo, ¿Los cinco mosqueteros?** —. Pregunto interesado y los otros dos alargaron más su sonrisa.

— **¡Los cinco mosqueteros! **—. Gritaron al tiempo los cuatro pero miraron a la pelirosa que tenía el ceño fruncido.

— **¡Nada de cinco mosqueteros somos seis no se olvidan de alguien!** —. Ellos se pusieron en una pose chula que así le pareció a las chicas mientras corazoncitos salían de sus ojos.

— **¡Oh! **—. Dijeron los cuatro.

— **¿Oh?** —. Repitió la pelirosa.

— **¡Como olvidarnos de la segunda nena de la casa! **—. Dieron al tiempo que abrazaban a Sakura y esta se le hinchaba una vena en la cabeza.

— **¡No me digan nena! ¡Y saben que a ella tampoco le gusta que le digan nena!** —. Grito la pelirosa señalándolos, ellos se miraron cómplices y sonrieron arrogantes. — **¿Qué?** —. Pregunto indignada. — **Tengo monos en la cara o que **—.

—**No, pero aja** —. Dijeron levantándose de hombros.

— **¿Por qué no nos dijeron que eran ustedes?** —. Pregunto con fastidio Naruto.

—**Las cámaras rodeaban toda la escuela Naruto, yo me di cuenta porque válgame dios me he acostado con Sasori tantas veces que con solo ver su cuerpecito me fascina** — dijo golosa con una baba en la comisura del labio. — **Mentira, estaba caminando y salió sin camisa de su habitación, y vi el tatuaje de escorpión, al igual que el tatuaje bajo el glúteo derecho** —. Dijo burlona.

—**Pero lo más importante, ¿Dónde estaban ustedes?** —. Preguntaron Shikamaru y Naruto, Sakura como se sabía la historia se dio media vuelta para hablar con el dj para una canción de cinco personas.

—**Veras Narutin** —. Comento contando Sasori — **Te acuerda que hace años nuestros padres nos sacaron del país…**

**·· Flash back ·· **

Un pelinegro con el ceño fruncido abrazado a una hermosa pelirosa que estaba llorando delante de él, a su lado un rubio con los mocos afuera y un pelinegro aburrido pero se le veía tristeza en los ojos miraban a él pelinegro de ojos miel que sonreía tiernamente. A su lado de la misma manera estaba una hermosa rubia y un peliazul mirando a sus amigos de la misma manera, los seis se abrazaron de nuevo, pero el primero en ser sacado del abrazo fue el pelinegro de 20 años. Mientras que a su lado se encontraba el rubio de 22 años mirando tiernamente a la pelirosa que le revolvía el cabello, la chica se tiro encima de él a llorar mientras abrazaba a una rubia de los mismos años que la pelirosa llorando a mares.

—**S…Sasori** —. Susurro triste la pelirosa mirando por donde se fue su mejor amigo que levanto la mano en son de despido, dejando ver que de su rostro unas lagrimas caían lentamente.

—**Lo lamento enana, prometimos no separarnos jamás pero sabes cómo es el asunto familiar** —. La chica asintió lentamente al igual que los otros que botaban mocos a mares. — **Pero cuando terminemos estos asuntos te prometo que estaremos a la par con ustedes **—. Los chicos asintieron y la pequeña pelirosa de solo 13 años se abrazo fuertemente a la rubia de la misma edad.

—**Adiós Saku-chan, Naru-kun y Shika-kun** —. Se despidió quedito dándose la vuelta.

—**Adiós Nana-chan** —. Susurro la pelirosa abrazando a sus dos mejores amigos, cerrando los ojos.

* * *

Un año después se ve a un excitante y hermoso pelirrojo de 21 años de edad entrando a un aeropuerto, se ve pinta de hombre ejecutivo mientras sus pearcing le dan un aspecto completamente sensual, el chico lleva las manos en los bolsillos mirando hacia el frente, con aura completamente arrogante mirando hacia la nada buscando con la vista a un peliazul que ciertamente no encontraba, de un momento sintió unos senos detrás de su cuerpo tensándolo un poco y mas al sentir un cabello mirando el color ensanchando los ojos al ver el color rojo en estos.

—**Parece que no eres el único que se dejo el color natural de su cabello** —. Comento una voz atrás del, el chico giro sus talones sosteniendo a una hermosa mujer de excitante cuerpo de 14 años, mirando tierna al pelirrojo mientras unía sus labios con él y este le correspondía.

—**Deidara… y pensar que nos íbamos a dejar nuestro color de cabello al alejarnos de ellos** —. Susurro por lo bajo mientras sentía su cuerpo siendo apretado mas por la chica. — **Nanami, deja de hacer eso **—. Regaño a la pelirroja que se bajo bufando. — **¿Qué querías hacerle competencia a nuestra pelirosa?** —. Pregunto burlón ante la mirada indignada de la chica.

—**Eres tan genial ¡Le diste en el clavo! ¡Le prometí a Saku hace años que me iba a teñir el cabello para hacerle competencia con el cabello!, pero me gusto mas el rojo, a parte este es borgoña** —. Dijo moviéndolo de un lado a otro, la mujer tenía unos grandes ojos azules al igual que su hermano mayor.

—**Hablando de eso, ¿No han sabido nada de ellos? Ustedes han estado en Asia en el último año** —. Susurro con un suspiro Sasori comenzando a caminar fuera del aeropuerto.

—**Sí, tienen una buena fama en el bajo mundo, esos idiotas si no están con nosotros no se pueden resistir** —. Los otros dos suspiraron pero luego cayeron en algo los tres.

—**Espero que no hayan hecho lo que pienso que hicieron… **

—**Espero yo también lo mismo… **

— **¿Qué esperan que? Esos tres seguramente ya son conocidos por sus nombres** —. Los tres suspiraron fastidiados.

—**Si se quiere hacer un buen negocio en el bajo mundo nunca debes dar a conocer tu nombre, pero estos mocosos de hoy en día** —. Susurro Deidara sosteniendo su cabeza un poco frustrado. — **Vamos a terminar el negocio que tenemos con el que nos alejo de nuestros adorados hermanitos, para acabar con todo esto** —. Los otros dos asintieron subiéndose en el auto de Sasori.

* * *

Estaban delante de una gran puerta y la abrieron de golpe, la peliroja disparo dos veces hacia los sujetos que estaban en la mesa matándolos de una mirando interrogante que la silla estaba vacia, a su lado un pelirrojo mirando a esta y chasqueo la lengua, lanzando hacia un lado a la pelirroja antes de que unas balas cruzaran por su lado, el pelirrojo disparo hacia la mesa y chasqueo la lengua escondiéndose al igual que la chica, se miraron entre si y se levantaron disparando un par de veces, escucharon satisfechos un gemido de dolor mientras el rubio entraba con el arma en mano y los otros dos salían se posicionaron delante de un hombre con tez oscura.

—**Esto es por alejarnos de nuestra vida en Japón** —. La pelirroja disparo en el hombre izquierdo del hombre sacándole un gran gruñido.

—**Esto es por mandarme cada vez que querías** —. Un gran disparo en la pierna derecha del hombre que grito, el pelirrojo coloco su arma en la boca del sujeto y sonrió arrogante.

—**Esto es por alejarme todos estos años de esos dos** —. Le jalo mas el cabello hacia atrás sonriendo con arrogancia. — **Y esto es por sacar de nuestras vidas a Sakura, Naruto y Shikamaru** —. Un disparo seco se escucho cuando esos tres se levantaron quitándose el abrigo que tenían limpiando por completo su rostro los dos hermanos tiraron un gran tarro de gasolina caminando hacia abajo miraron un gran camino de pólvora y sonrieron arrogantes.

Bajaron tranquilamente de aquel lugar y se miraron entre sí sonriendo socarrones, cuando el edificio comenzó a caerse, los tres se colocaron unas gafas completamente negras caminando y disfrutando del espectáculo con unos espejos.

—**BOOM** —. Dijo Deidara mirando de reojos el edificio. — **El arte es una explosión** —. Dijo arrogante y los dos lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

—**Equivocado, el arte es lo que perdura para siempre** —. Dijo como buen filosofo y los otros dos rodaron los ojos.

—**Hay se equivocan** —. Los dos bajaron la mirada a la chica que sonrió arrogante y corrió escondiéndose mientras estos la seguían. — **El arte, ¡Es una porquería!** —. Grito señalándolos mientras salía corriendo y a los otros dos se le hinchaba una vena.

— **¡Ven acá mocosa maldita!** —. Corría su hermano para alcanzarla, a su lado iba un divertido pelirrojo.

— **¡De esta no te salvas enana!** —.

**·· Fin del flash back ··**

—**Y porque tres años después** —. Pregunto Shikamaru.

—**Nos tuvimos que esconder, pero sabes cuáles son nuestras escondidas, viajamos alrededor del mundo recolectando información y cuando nos enteramos de que ustedes fueron metidos en un reformatorio antes de que llegaran hicimos papeles falsos diciendo que éramos guarda espaldas de una persona poderosa, así que con tráfico y toda esa vuelta estamos aquí para encontrarnos, no resistimos al ver que la Saku nos descubrió así que hicimos todo este drama para que ustedes también lo hicieran** —. Dijo Deidara restándole importancia.

—**Dejen la práctica para después, el público nos espera** —. Los cinco se miraron arrogantes y tomaron un micrófono.

— **¡LAMENTO INFORMARLES, QUE HE DEJADO A LOS SHASINFLAN CON SHIKAMARU Y AHORA ESTAMOS CON NUESTRA VERDADERA BANDA, LOS SEIS MOSQUETEROS! ¡NO SE LAMENTEN HERMOSAS!** —. Todos miraron al rubio con una gota de sudor.

— **¡Bien, nosotros les cantaremos algo que escribimos hace años!** —. Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante Sasori tomando una guitarra mientras Deidara se sentaba en la batería, Naruto tomaba la otra guitarra, Shikamaru el bajo y la pelirosa miraba el micrófono arrogante.

—**Falta la otra mocosa, para el teclado** —. Susurro mirando a sus amigos que sonrieron burlones, y esta alargo una sonrisa.

**(N/A: A que no se esperaban nada de esto, wuajajaja *-* Yo me divertí y de ahora en adelante lo hare al ver cuando esos seis se encuentren aparte de que esta Kakashi con ellos, como le harán a los vigilantes wuajajaja Inner: Canción Whine up – Elephant y Kat de luna) **

**[Sasori]**  
It's summertime  
Ladies looking hot  
Shaking up what they've got  
Sasori, Deidara, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sakura, c'mon

**Sasori hablaba y las mujeres lo miraban con corazones en los ojos, el hombre se dio la vuelta quitándose la camisa dejando ver su bien tornado torso y algunos tatuajes, mientras se movía sensualmente cuando le bailaba Sakura. **

**[Sakura]**  
Sense is telling me you're looking  
I can feel it on my skin (Whoa)  
Boy I wonder what would happen  
If I trip and let you in  
Don't get shook my my aggression  
I just might be the one  
Let's skip this conversation  
Just whine your body up

(Ha ha ha)  
Don't wanna wait no more  
(Ha ha ha)  
You got what I'm searching for

**La pelirosa parecía completamente contenta al estar con los cuatro, estaba delante de Sasori bailándole sensualmente, mientras se dirigía a Deidara y se sentaba en sus piernas y le bailaba mientras tocaba rápidamente la bacteria.**

**[Aqui va Nanami, pero como no está Sakura]**  
Cuz I'm feeling your vibing  
I'm riding high is exotic  
And I want you, I want you here  
Pull me closer and closer and  
Hold me tight to your body  
I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near

[Todos]  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

[Deidara]  
A ese nena la tengo trikia (oye)  
Cuando le bailo le bailo de lao  
Y la empujo la tengo tumba'  
Con mis caderas la tengo amansa' wind!

**Deidara sonrió arrogante y las mujeres gritaban como locas. **

**[Sakura]**  
Boy keep doing what you're doing get me hot  
Winding up your body you don't have to stop  
My temperature is rising want you more than before  
It's an animal attraction, whine your body up

(Ha ha ha)  
It's the magic on the floor  
(Ha ha ha)  
I don't wanna wait no more

**[Aqui va Nanami, pero como no está Sakura]**  
Cuz I'm feeling your vibing  
I'm riding high is exotic  
And I want you (and i want you too),  
I want you (and I want you too) here  
Pull me closer and closer (closer and closer) and  
Hold me tight to your body  
I wanna feel you (I wanna feel you too), I wanna feel you near

**[Todos]**  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

**[Shikamaru/Naruto]**  
Right here  
now bring your body to me right here  
she's got the finest body I fear  
shake your booty off  
shake it off in high gear  
and she runs her fingers to my ear  
and all the black mons got white fear  
and she shakes her booty right here  
now pump up the volume right here

(woah woah woah)  
It's rifing  
(woah woah woah)  
Give me the whine now

C'mon!

**Naruto y Shikamaru sonrieron arrogantes, y el resto lo miraban con cara babosa.**

**[Todos] [3x] **  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

**[Sasori]**  
Lo cuero, toca los cueros

**[Shikamaru]**  
Loca e que ta!

**[Naruto]**  
She's crazy!

Las mujeres miraban babosas a los chicos que habían terminado de cantar, Sakura estaba en los brazos de Sasori mientras los otros sonreían arrogantes, los aplausos comenzaron a sonar y estos se miraron entre sí asintiendo.

— **¡Continuemos la fiesta!** —. Grito la pelirosa bajando del escenario junto a sus amigos mientras hablaban de trivialidades, de un momento a otro muchos hombres se acercaron a ellos y comenzaron a seducir a la pelirosa, pero su cuerpo fue jalado hasta un pelinegro que la miraba a los ojos. — **¿Uchiha?** —.

—**Tenemos un asunto pendiente los dos antes de que toda esta barbaridad empezara** —. La pelirosa rio ante su actitud y se fue con el Uchiha levantando la mano a los chicos que hicieron lo mismo devolviendo el saludo.

* * *

En un bar en la ciudad se encontraba un peliblanco y una rubia hablando de cualquier tontería y tomando sake.

—** ¡Y hay estaba yo! ¡No te miento Jiraiya! ¡Yo estaba ahí! **—. Hablaba de lo más gangosa

—**Si si yo también estaba, pero no más que tu ¡Jajajaja!** —. Reía mas fuerte con el mismo tono de voz de la mujer, de un momento a otro se miraron y se echaron a reír. — **Fea babosa** —. Le gruño.

—**Estúpido Sapo** —.

Se quedaron callados comenzando a reír de nuevo.

**(N/A:** _-una gota de sudor resbala por su frente-_ **Que fue eso…)**

* * *

Sonaba la canción de los ratones paranoicos, quiero verla en el show, mientras en la pista las mujeres se movían sensualmente hacia el cuerpo del chico con el que bailaban, pero dos estaban llamando la atención de todos, en el centro estaba un pelinegro moviéndose sensualmente sosteniendo de la cadera a una pelirosa que disfrutaba de las caricias y se movía como una diosa, los dos se cantaban al odio del otro erizándole la piel al contacto, los dos disfrutaban en especial al ver la sonrisa de pervertida del otro, mientras la pelirosa se hinco un poco bajándose lentamente pasando su nariz por la entrepierna del pelinegro que lo hizo reaccionar miradora abajo mientras mordía su pantalón aguantando un gemido de placer al verla que se levanto de lo más tranquila siguiendo con el baile.

**(N/A: Que mujer tan aventada ¬¬) **

Se fueron a sentar al momento de que la música cambio acomodándose en un sofá tranquilamente.

**—Valla, ¿Y de que es tu disfraz Uchiha?** —. Pregunto interesada la pelirosa mirando con una ceja en alto al pelinegro que la miraba de arriba a abajo.

— **Me disfrace de príncipe azul, porque pensé que cierta princesa pelirosa estaría buscando a un príncip**e —. Susurro sensual cerca de su oído la chica se echo a reír un poco colocando sus manos en las caderas ajenas.

—**Lástima que esta hermosa princesa no crea en cuentos de hadas, pero si quieres ser mi príncipe, empieza por quitarte ese tonto traje... **—. El chico frunció el ceño y la acerco lo suficientemente a él para sentir la respiración de ambos.

—**Lo lamento, pero este príncipe no recibe órdenes de plebeyas** —. Comento arrogante mirándola de arriba a abajo. La chica rodo los ojos pero igual acerco lentamente su cuerpo al del chico rodeando sus piernas con sus caderas.

—**Oh, mi príncipe ¿Por qué no se va y se quita ese traje?, las cosas buenas de la vida se disfrutan sin ropa** —. Comento sensual cerca de su oído mordiendo lentamente este.

Lejos de donde aquella pareja estaba, cruzado de brazos interesado estaba Itachi con el libro en manos, a su lado los otros pervertidos de la misma manera, Itachi levanto la mirada y abrió los ojos perplejo.

—**Sempai, mi hermano te quiere bajar a la chica** —. Comento el pelinegro mirando hacia donde su hermano bailaba animada mente con la pelirosa.

**(N/A: Que de hecho al escuchar otra canción se levantaron como resorte a mover el trasero) **

—**Igual, no creo que Sakura quiera jugar con un mocoso como Sasuke** —. Comento restando-le importancia.

—**Ese mocoso ya la beso** —. El peli plateado dejo caer el libro que leía tranquilamente abriendo los ojos como plato y frunciendo el ceño, a su lado volteo a ver Sasori y Deidara de lo más divertido viendo a la pareja bailando sensual y besándose en la boca como si no hubiera mañana, a su lado Shikamaru y Kisame se tomaron un trago de la botella y la dejaron en su puesto dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo al libro.

De lo mas pegados estaban los chicos bailando movimiento de cadera de rayo y toby mirándose con lujuria y besándose muy pegados la chica movía su cuerpo como si el mundo no fuera nada moviendo las caderas lentamente mientras su cabello se movía con su cuerpo, sus piernas estaban entre las del morocho que de igual manera movía su cuerpo, disfrutando de las caricias de la pelirosa en su cabello, los dos rompieron el beso por la falta de aire, pero un grito les hizo mirar hacia un lado de nuevo viendo como Naruto y Hinata se atragantaban de alcohol.

—** ¡Beban! ¡Beban! ¡Beban!** —. Gritaban al rededor de una peli azul y un rubio que se fulminaban con la mirada el uno al otro.

—** ¡Te ganare Hina-loca!** —. Le señalaba el rubio, la peli azul giro a verlo y lo mato de igual forma con la mirada.

—** ¡Eso lo veremos, Rubio idiota! **—. Le contrarresto mirándolo arrogante.

—** ¿Es idea mía o a Narutin le gusta la loca psicópata? **—. Pregunto Sasori girando a ver a su amigo que asintió, y luego miro a Shikamaru que hizo el mismo movimiento y suspiro frustrado. — **Esa mujer ser jodida por nosotros si se hace novia de Naruto por Pedófila aprovechada **—. Dijo burlón el pelirrojo dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo al libro tomándose un trago de su cerveza.

* * *

Y así había acabado la fiesta, entre gritos, alcohol la música a todo volumen todos los internistas estaban en sus habitaciones, ninguno había salido a desayunar, todos tenían resaca pero para eso existía la aspirina, en una habitación de dos personas se encontraban jugando tranquilamente cuatro chicos mientras una pelirosa tecleaba rápidamente su computadora.

—**Y bien, ¿Dónde está la mocosa?** —. Pregunto despejando su mirada de la computadora.

—**Quiso entrar de interna así que se fue a ver qué hacía para que la metieran aquí **—. Comento restándole importancia Deidara y a todos les salió una gota de sudor.

— **¿Y bien? El gimnasio que** —. Pregunto la pelirosa girando a ver al pelirrojo y al rubio que la miraron sonriendo socarrones.

—_Don't worry panther_ —. Le contesto Sasori sonriendo para luego regresar la mirada al juego disfrutado matar a zombies.

—**Este fin de semana les conseguiré un permiso a los tres para salir a rumbear de noche** —. Los chicos se miraron como si los otros estuvieran locos — **¿Qué?** —.

—**Sasori… estamos en un reformatorio… ¡Reformatorio!** —.

—**No te sulfures princesa, que hay un lugar en el que querrás ir así sea escapándote de aquí, que te parece ir a hacer una carrera clandestina** —. Los ojos de todos se iluminaron y Sakura sonrió socarrona.

— **¿Qué planeas Sasori? **—. El chico alargo una sonrisa arrogante mirando a sus amigos.

* * *

**CONTI!**

**Les prometí que había lemon pero no D': Todavía no Jajaja la fiesta fue sana para algunos para otros no x'D**

**OMGF! Por eso Deidara no quería ir a la fiesta *-* **

**Quien iba a pensar que los seis mosqueteros se iban a reunir después de años separados wuajajaja **

**mas secretos se esconden a la luz, pero esos dos por fin se besaron Wuajajaja *·* **

**¿Que espera el próximo capitulo? **

**¿Nana-chan esta loca? ¿Sasuke conquistara a Sakura? ¿Que esconde Akatsuki? **

**¿Jiraiya y Tsunade de que hablaban? ¿Como no se enteraron de la fiesta? **

** ¿Los hombres se embobaron con las chicas? ¿Porque entro alguien nuevo? ¿Fiesta clandestina? **

**¿Estos no pueden estar un fin de semana tranquilo? ¿Que pasa con esa mirada a Sasori? **

**O por dios amo a esos 5 *-* 3 **

**¿Quien es la persona a la cual los chicos mataron? ¿que pasara en el próximo episodio? **

**Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por sus hermosos review's entre mas escriben ustedes mas me inspiro yo *-* **

**Kiss and hug *·* **


	5. El plan del fosforito escorpión,

**Capítulo V**

**"El plan del fosforito escorpión, libertad a los internos"**

— **¡NO!** —. Dijo decidida una rubia de dos coletas baja y tetona, mirando que delante de ella se encontraba un hermoso y excitante pelirrojo de cabellos alborotados, cuerpo perfecto y bien torneado, vestido con el traje de vigilantes cruzado de brazos a la altura de su pecho. — **¡HE DICHO QUE NO Y PUNTO LARGATE SASORI!** —. Grito furiosa.

—**No me iré, y baje la voz Tsunade-sama que no estoy altanero** —. Contesto prepotente mirando con el ceño fruncido a la rubia.

—**Mira fosforito, sal de una vez de mi oficina si no quieres que te corra del reformatorio, me acabo de acordar del amigo de mi sobrina en la estancia en Japón que estuve, y no puedo borrar tu rostro si no querrás ser echado por las fuerzas entonces vete de mi oficina ahora** —. Ordeno déspota, el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta abriéndola por ella entro el par de rubios, el pelinegro y una excitante pero hermosa pelirosa.

—**Tsunade-sama, no es por nada pero nos obliga a usar el soborno** —. Dijo decidido mostrando una imagen en la pantalla, la mujer abrió los ojos completamente aterrada poniéndose de todos los colores, los chicos sonrieron altaneros mientras la rubia fruncía más el ceño, pero luego dejo salir un largo suspiro.

—**Ustedes ganan** —. La rubia levanto el rostro derrotada sentándose en una mesa, la pelirosa sonrió arrogante y camino hasta su tía colocando una botella de vodka la rubia levanto la mirada y sus ojos se iluminaron colocando la botella en sus senos mientras todos la miraban interrogantes.

—**Hey vieja, ¿Piensas que haces la rusa o qué?** —. Pregunto burlón el rubio pero sintió algo en su cabeza que le hizo desmayarse completamente.

—**Firmare el papel que permita que cualquier interno salga a la ciudad, pero con una condición** —. Estos levantaron la vista a la mujer. — **La ciudad estará rodeada de policías en la salida completa de la ciudad, igual no creo que vallan muy lejos, ya que nos encontramos en la isla Norderney****de Alemania **—. Comento la mujer alargando una sonrisa arrogante, los chicos rodaron los ojos sabiendo este detalle, ella esperaba más reacción de ellos y suspiro frustrada. — **Salgan de mi oficina, quiero espacio con mi hermoso bebe** —. Dijo echándolos mientras les hacía señas con la mano para que se fueran.

—**No debí darle el vodka que Kakashi-sensei me regalo hace dos días maldita rubia** —. Musitaba la pelirosa indignada saliendo de la oficina, Sasori tomo las piernas de Naruto sacándolo rodando de este lugar sin importar que se ensuciara igual era Naruto, pero de pronto se detuvieron y giraron a ver a Tsunade esta levanto la mirada.

— **¿Qué?** —.

—**Con respecto a esta porquería** —. Dijeron señalando los uniformes, la mujer rodo los ojos y se iba a negar pero Shikamaru le alzo el volumen al video y se podía escuchar claramente. "**_Oh si Jiraiya dame más duro ¡Oh si! ¡A si me gusta! ¡Oh que salvaje!_**" de pronto un silencio se hizo aterrador y la rubia frunció mas el ceño.

— **¡Hagan lo que quieran!** —. Grita indignada y los cinco salieron felices del lugar.

* * *

**·· El día después de la fiesta, en lo de Sasori y Deidara ··**

**(N/A: O sea en su habitación)**

— **¡Que Saso estas bien de la cabeza! **—. Grito alterada la pelirosa pero este seguía con su mirada arrogante. — **Mi padrino es capaz de todo pero no creo que se quiera grabar el mismo teniendo sexo con una ¡Mujer de la ley!** —. Decía alterada la chica, el pelirrojo rodo los ojos pero los otros tres estaban igual de incrédulos.

—**Hey, es para lograr salir de este lugar, a poco hace tiempo no sintieron la brisa de la playa cuando salían o el olor al mar estamos en una isla, capas y la convencemos de que nos deje salir todos los findes a la ciudad pero con la condición de regresar al internado, así ahorramos problemas de escapar** —. Explicaba como niño pequeño.

—**Ese no es el problema cenicero el problema es la vieja y el viejo, no sé si todavía mi abuelo sigue por aquí** —.

—**Lo está** —. Dice seguro Deidara todos lo voltearon a ver y este se levanto de hombros. — **Tsunade sigue con cara de boba enamorada** —.

—**Se apendejo** — dijeron todos al tiempo.

—**Retomando el tema, Dei has entrar en razón a Saso, esta demente como esa mujer nos va a parar bola con semejante amenaza** —.

—**Saku, sabes que de todos los hombres el que mejor te cae a parte de nosotros cuatro es el abuelo y padrino** —. Esta asintió. — **Bueno, a ver nena a que otra persona ese hombre piensa en su felicidad a parte de la tuya y el rubio** —. Pregunto señalando a Naruto.

—**En la de mi madrina** —. El pelirrojo sonrió arrogante y asintió.

—**A ver _baby_, si el abuelo no colabora socorremos a mi madre y a la madrina de Dei en otros casos a su madrina** —. Señala a los chicos que asintieron. — **Ok, solo hay que llamar a mi mamacita y le pedimos ayuda y listo asunto arreglado y lo mejor de todo es que al convencerla o en el peor de los casos sobornarla podremos obtener beneficios de esto **—. Todos lo miraron incrédulos pero luego sonrieron ante eso sabiendo lo que el pelirrojo pensaba. — **Exacto, salidas nocturnas, bailes, fiestas, carreras clandestinas, adiós al feo uniforme que crean que se ven horribles** —. Comento con confianza y estos asintieron.

—**Que estamos esperando llamemos a mi madrina** —. Dijo decidido Naruto levantándose mientras tomaba el móvil comenzando a marcar, todos miraron al rubio que fruncía cada vez más el ceño.

* * *

Una hermosa mujer que aparenta unos 20 años **(N/A: Nahh si su hijo es come años, es obvio que la madre también lo sea)** con semejante cuerpazo que dejaba a todos los hombres con la boca abierta, un largo y suculento cabello rojizo cortado en capas, la mujer tenía unos grandes y hermosos ojos color miel, su cabello lo mantenía completamente suelto, siendo tapado un poco por una capucha de mangas largas que solo cubría sus brazos la parte larga de su cabello y le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los senos, portaba una blusa un poco mas ceñida a su cuerpo cubriéndole solo lo necesario, si adivinaron sus senos, dejando ver unos hermosos hijos cubriendo su pecho, la mujer llevaba un short camuflado de color negro con gris, y un cinturón blanco con una franja roja y una hebilla dorada, unas largas botas de color negras amarradas en pequeñas hebillas, la mujer dirigió una mirada hacia su lado estando pegada en el brazo de un hombre que al igual que ella era come años el maldito.

El hombre que aparentaba unos 25 años, cuando el condenado tenía más de 37 veía tranquilamente un libro, su cabello era de un corto color negro en la parte de atrás, pero en la parte de adelante tenia flecos largos dejándolo ver sensual y arrogante, unas gafas en sus ojos dejando ver un bello color miel, el hombre vestía una camisa negra manga larga y un pantalón igual, mientras encima llevaba una bata de médico, el hombre iba caminando alado de su mujer mandando de vez en cuando unas miradas fulminantes a los que se atrevían a ver a SU MUJER.

Y para remate la chica hacia lo mismo con las babosas que se atrevían a ver a SU HOMBRE con el cual tuvo HIJOS. Los dos se detuvieron de seco al escuchar aquella melodía que salía del bolsillo del hombre, todos alrededor los miraron raro. La canción del misión imposible sonó a todo volumen y estos se miraron entre sí asintiendo caminando hacia un callejón donde miraron a todas partes sin ser descubiertos entrando como unos espías, tocaron un bote de basura donde este se corrió a un lado dejando ver como entraba primero la mujer y luego el hombre, la canción seguía rodando y el bote de basura regreso a su lugar, una mano pellizco la mejilla de la pelirroja que la saco de su imaginación de espías para ver a su esposo que la miraba interrogante.

—**Soñé de nuevo con los espías** —. Dijo la mujer tranquila, dejando que su esposo sonriera levemente.

—**Mira suena de nuevo, contesta seguramente es uno de tus tantos ahijados** —. Dijo pasándole el teléfono a su mujer mientras esta lo toma toda animada pero triste por tener que cortar esa melodiosa melodía.

— **¡Aquí Lulú-chan, la madre más hermosa y maravillosa de todo el planeta que tiene a los hijos más galanes del mundo y a un hombre con la soga bien puesta como toda una Namikaze haya quien habla!** —. Dijo animada la mujer haciendo que su esposo rodara los ojos al ver lo infantil que era pero no despegaba la vista del teléfono al ver quien los llamaba. — **¡Oh pero si es mi lindo y ahijado Narutin! ¡Qué onda mi amor como va todo!** —. La chica asentía como boba y de un momento a otro abrió los ojos alterada — **¡¿QUE?! ¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE HICIERAN UNA FIESTA Y NO ME INVITARON! ¡ESA NO ES ESCUSA DOBE! ¡A QUIEN LE DICES ALTERADA Y VIEJA LOCA! ¡PASAME A TU AMIGA SAKURA! ¡SASORI MI AMOR!** —. Hablaba de tantas cosas a la vez que su esposo la miraba como si estuviera loca. — **Oh claro que los ayudare mi vida, tu mami te manda muchos besitos aquí está tu sensual y adorado padre ¿te lo paso? Oh no quieres hablar con el viejo que mal solo con tu castra y virgen madre que solo los tubo por un lugar que no es la vagina si se que están bien paridos pero no se preocupes que soy como la virgen Maria, si sin problemas mi amor yo les ayudo ahorita mismo le llamo al viejo ¡VALE! ¡I LOVE MUCH! ¡KISS KISS! ¡Aléjate de cualquier lagartona!** —. Seguía haciendo caras extrañas y su esposo tenía varias gotas de sudor en la nuca.

—**Lu…** —. Trato de llamarla pero esta se tenso de golpe y volteo con los ojos llorosos a su esposo.

— **¡Están en ese desagradable lugar! ¡Mi bebe aunque no esté hay como interno es desagradable! ¡Me dijo que le mandara autos! ¡Que los ayudara a hacer que la directora los deje salir todos los fines de semana y les remuevan el uniforme! ¡QUE HAGO MI AMOR! ¡QUE!** —. Gritaba alterada la mujer, y su esposo coloco su mano en el cabello de esta removiéndolo un poco, la chica se le quito lo histérica y miro como enamoramiento a su esposo. — **Akasuna no Ryu** —. Dijo con estrellitas en los ojos mientras saltaba encima de el plantándole un beso en los labios.

Todos los que miraban con envidia a la pareja fruncieron mas el ceño, el hombre por tener buenos reflejos se sujeto con el pie izquierdo evitando caer de lleno con su esposa, la chica seguía besándolo y este le correspondía, de un momento a otro el ambiente era solo de ellos dos.

—**Te amo** —. Susurro quedito colocando las manos en la mejilla de la pelirroja que lo miro ilusionada. — **Aunque estés loca** —. Susurro lo último en burla.

—**Lo sé** —. Alargo una sonrisa arrogante colocando sus manos en jarra comenzando a reír como psicópata de telenovela cuando un plan le sale como debe ser. — **¡ESCUCHARON ESO ZORRAS! ¡MI MARIDO ME AMA A MI Y YO LO AMO A EL! **—. Grito a los cuatro vientos haciendo sonrojar al hombre que la tomo de la mano comenzando a alejarse de ahí con ella con sus escusas y pretextos para seguir gritando.

* * *

Dentro de una habitación pequeña, se encontraban seis personas, cuatro de ellas estaban entretenidos jugando sentados en un puff, mientras los otros dos hablaban barbaridades de la vida, perdiéndose melosamente en la mirada del otro, a quien engaño Kakashi estaba leyendo y Sakura se lo comía con la mirada porque estaba sin camisa y totalmente despreocupado, la pelirosa simplemente tenía un poco desordenado el uniforme pero que mas daba era Kakashi con el que se había acostado hace unos minutos, dejo salir un largo bostezo y se levanto sentándose en las piernas de Sasori mirando el juego con indiferencia.

—**Saso** —. El chico miro de reojo a la pelirosa levantando una ceja, sin despegar la vista del juego.

—**Dime enana** —. Musito tranquilo volteando a ver por completo el juego porque había aparecido el grandote de resident evil, y estaban destruyendo algunos baldes con aceite para que explotaran encima de él.

— **¿Por qué se escondieron durante estos tres años? **—. Pregunto indiferente, Sasori la miro de reojo y noto los ojos de la chica mostrando tristeza, paro el juego y se levanto tirándole el control a Kakashi.

—**Vamos a fuera princesa** —. La chica asintió lentamente y los dos salieron bajo la vista del peliplata que levanto una ceja.

—**Pregunta **—. Los tres se giraron de reojo a mirar al peliplata. — **¿Esos dos?** —. Los chicos se miraron entre si y se levantaron de hombros.

—**Son como hermanos, Deidara es el mayor de los seis pero le sigue Sasori, y este a pesar de todo tiene más carácter que el rubio afeminado así que literalmente el era el mayor de los seis, siempre estaba junto a nosotros protegiéndonos, los seis venimos de familias que tienen dinero, pero no siempre convivimos con ellas** —. Mencionaba tranquilo el rubio de sonrisa zorruna. — **Así que cuando comenzamos a meternos en todo este ambiente, Sasori y Deidara eran como nuestros protectores, no es que el no quiera a los demás, si lo hace pero Sasori tiene un amor más profundo a Sakura, ella es como una nena pequeña, a pesar de que nosotros tenemos casi la misma edad Sakura nunca tuvo el amor de su familia, de hecho hasta el momento no recuerda la cara de sus padres si no es por imágenes** —. El rubio se quedo callado y siguió jugando.

—**Éramos del tipo rebelde, pero los que siempre estaban con nosotros y nos daban un apoyo eran los padres del zorro idiota y los padres de Sasori** —. Seguía contando el otro rubio de coleta. — **Da la casualidad de que en una época los padres de Sasori se alejaron completamente de nosotros por cuestiones de trabajo al igual que mis padres estos fueron amenazados por un sujeto que les iba a quitar todo el dinero, eso a los asuntos si nosotros dos no teníamos tratos con ellos, al año viajamos y dejamos solo a estos imbéciles que por idiotas y descerebrados se hundieron, pero eso fue luego de la muerte de los padres de Naruto, cuando murió mi padrino la verdad es que fue realmente doloroso, Nani y Sakura se volvieron realmente unas fieras, Naruto ya no salía con nosotros y Shikamaru se había metido mas en bares, mientras que Sasori y yo tratábamos de mantener a todos juntos, pero era completamente difícil** —. Susurraba el rubio más para sí mismo. — **La madre de Sasori es la madrina de los cinco, ¿Por qué? Esa mujer está completamente loca, mientras que mi padrino, el de Nani y el de Saso era Minato, mientras que Jiraiya se había quedado con la custodia de ser padrino de la Saku, Shika y Utakata** —. Decía tranquilamente el chico. — **El padrino de Naruto es el padre de Sasori pero la verdad ese hombre asusta** —. Dijo burlón ganándose un zape por parte del rubio.

— **¡Oye! Respeta a mi padrino** —. Dijo mirándolo con la mirada entrecerrada.

—**Ya ya zorro no te sulfures que es jodiendo** —.

—**Si claro afeminado molesto que por tener el apodo de leopardo saldrás con todas rápidamente** —. El peliplateado levanto la ceja asombrado pero no pregunto mas nada, mientras los chicos seguían discutiendo y por ende Shikamaru jugando sin importarle que sus amigos se convirtieran en zombies por el juego.

* * *

El pelirrojo iba con las manos en los bolsillos y la pelirosa iba completamente callada, los dos caminaban por los pasillos sin mencionar palabra alguna, la chica miro de reojo a su mejor amigo y dejo salir un largo suspiro la verdad es que quería saber el porqué habían sido tan escurridizos y porque razón se habían ido, aunque había escuchado y sabia la historia presentía que habían cosas que estaban inconclusas, la chica levanto una ceja al ver el auto del pelirrojo.

— **¿Sasori?** —. Pregunto viendo el carro el chico se monto y le hizo señales a la chica, pero esta solo miraba el hermoso audi que estaba delante de sus ojos, era de un llamativo color rojo al igual que sus cabellos mientras las luces de adelante tenían un cierto toque dorado como si fueran de oro, y para rematar tenía un semejante escorpión el parte de arriba de color negro, con dorado, el chico sonreía arrogante, mientras ladeo un poco la cabeza.

—** ¿Pink Panther quedo helada por semejante belleza? **—. Pregunto cómo niño pequeño, la pelirosa salió del trance, y pego un grito como niña pequeña, el chico se bajo un poco mientras esta se le subía como koala y lo besaba bastante a gusto, el chico sonrió un poco y la bajo mientras esta como niña pequeña se subía de copiloto colocándose el cinturón de seguridad con los ojos brillando.

—**Oh por dios, Red scorpion ¡Te pasaste! ¡Está hermoso! ¿Quién lo hizo para pagarle uno?** —. Preguntaba emocionada la chica, el chico arranco un poco haciendo una buena carrera saliendo del estacionamiento.

— **¿Te acuerdas de Jim? **—.

—**Ajam, el amigo de tu padre cuando trabajaba de mecánico** —. Le menciono la pelirosa.

—**Bueno nena, resulta que este tipo conoce a los fabricadores de carros audi y un día que fue a visitar a mi padre a los estados unidos me tope con él y le dije que si me podía conseguir una belleza que no fuera de este mundo, el tipo no muy convencido me dijo _"Nah tu puedes ser el rey de los escorpiones rojos pero no creo que puedas aguantar tanto voltaje"_**—. **(N/A: Voltaje, dicha frase para decir que no tendría el dinero para eso)** — **Pero resulta que en esa semana acababa de terminar uno de mis trabajos y le rete diciendo que si él me construía aquel carro y salía como dios manda a los mecánicos buenos al mundo, le pagaría la suma que él me pedía** —. La chica asintió — **Bue, resulta que Jim luego de unos meses apareció delante de mi casa con esta belleza pero claro no tenía el escorpión ni nada de lo que había dentro, me dijo que Kim su hermano mayor era buenísimo con los tattoos de los carros así que me llevo donde él, el tipo es de esos tipo de aquellas zonas así que le dije lo que quería mostrándole el tatuaje que tengo en la espalda del escorpión rojo, así que me dijo _"Hey el nene quiere un escorpión, ya que te lo hare distinto porque lo quiero negro para que tire borda por las calles"_ Yo le dije está hecho y luego de eso me aparece con un tapizado de escorpiones como los que vez acá dentro **—. Menciono señalando la parte dentro del carro la chica asintió emocionada y estos simplemente miraba la entrada como nada, el chico bajo el vidrio observando a un divertido azulino.

— **¿Qué pasa Sasori a donde llevas a él bombón rosa?** —. Pregunto mostrando sus colmillos mientras Sakura le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona sacándole la lengua a su amigo que metió la mano chocándola con el azulito.

—**Nada por ahí tiburón, se está muriendo encerrada aquí está el permiso de la vieja Tsunade** —. Comento pasándole la hoja, el chico hizo las señas para que se abriera la gran puerta mientras varios vigilantes miraban dentro del carro.

—**Suerte rosadita, a ver si se te quita lo rebelde, ese pueblucho es bastante interesante** —.

—**Jaja tan gracioso como siempre tiburoncin** —. La chica hizo señas de despedida al igual que el peliazul comenzando a salir a toda velocidad de las zonas del reformatorio.

* * *

Un pelinegro abría los ojos sujetándose la cabeza, parpadeo un par de veces pasando su mirada por toda la habitación, sus amigos seguían dormidos mientras le sorprendió ver dos camas completamente vacía, se le hacía que esos dos se habían levantado desde hace tiempo, se levanto entrando al baño mientras tomaba uno tranquilamente tomándose la aspirina que ciertamente los prefectos que fueron a la fiesta se lo dejaron en cada habitación de los internos, el chico se tiro en el puff con el uniforme, el chico tenia la mirada perdida e inconscientemente dirigió una mano a sus labios y cerró los ojos sonriendo dulcemente, pero luego reacciono frunciendo el ceño dejando salir un suspiro de sus labios, la puerta se abrió de una y de esta entro un pelinegro más alto que el chico con coleta baja, su hermano se notaba incluso más vivo que el menor sentándose en el puff delante de él, los dos morochos se miraron y tomaron una cerveza colocándola en sus labios.

—**Sasuke** —.

—**Hmp** —.

— **¿Puedo preguntarte algo?** —.

—**Hmp **—.

— **¿Porque te besaste con la pelirosa? Sabes muy bien que anda de amores con sempai **—. El pelinegro se tenso un poco, no era que sintiera que estuviera solo simplemente… Oh al diablo con eso él sabía que Kakashi estaba cerca y por eso la había besado, aparte de que esa chica lo había retado con su mirada.

—**Hmp** —.

— **¡AHÍ ME ESTÁ FASTIDIANDO ESE MALDITO MONOSÍLABO! ¡HMP ESTO! ¡HMP LO OTRO! ¡QUÉ MIERDA NO PUEDES DECIR UNA MALDITA PALABRA! ¡NO TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE ESA MIERDA NI SIQUIERA SE ACERCA A LO QUE ES UNA PALABRA! ¡SASUKE ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!** —. El morocho giro lentamente su rostro alargando una sonrisa burlona.

—**Hmp** —. Le dijo burlón a un enojado Itachi pero luego suspiro mirando al techo. — **Ya, ya no te sulfures traga libros, que me he besado con muchas aun teniendo novio** —. Dijo restándole importancia.

—**Sasuke…**

—** ¡Hay se pueden callar! ¡Maldita sea, que tengo sueño y su vos me fastidia! **—. Grito desde una cama Neji mirando con el ceño fruncido a los hermanos Uchiha, estos se levantaron tranquilamente comenzando a salir de la habitación antes de que los amigos del morocho comenzaran a tirar cosas a la puerta, y precisamente cuando esta fue cerrada es escucho un fuerte ruido en la puerta, el Uchiha sonrió arrogante y la abrió lentamente.

—**Neji-chan fallo** —. Susurro burlón y rápidamente cerró la puerta porque otra cosa se había aventado, el que culpa tenía que sus amigos se hubieran acostado con medio de las internas de ahí porque con las que se querían acostar no les funciono la vuelta. — **¡Valla y me culpan a mí de que no les haya funcionado la vuelta, par de lentos!** —. Dijo muy insinuante en la puerta, sintió los pasos de sus amigos y tomo a su hermano saliendo de aquel lugar a toda velocidad.

* * *

Dentro del hermoso carro en el viento del desierto corría rápido un hermoso pelirrojo dejando que el viento se llevara sus cabellos, mientras que a su lado una hermosa pelirroja de la misma forma, la chica se había cambiado el uniforme y lo había echado en la parte de atrás, se había puesto un pantalón de color rosa ceñido a sus bien torneadas piernas, encima de este un short de jean que le queda debajo de los muslos y una blusa de color rosa, con varias letras en la parte de adelante, unas botas debajo de sus rodillas de color negro, y varios clores en la parte de los lados, se soltó el cabello haciéndose un gran moño en la parte de arriba, dejando que las capas rebeldes de colores cayeran por todo su rostro.

Sasori también había optado por cambiar su vestimenta, una pantaloneta de color kaki con un cinturón de color café, esta le quedaba encima de las rodillas con unos zapatos de color gris, y un suéter de color verde con letras en la parte de arriba, diciendo en grande. "Mami, si me miras a los ojos te flechas con mi hermosura" una bufanda de color plateado, y su alborotado cabello rojo, tan radiante y hermoso como siempre.

**(Sasori: siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre… An: **_-rueda lo ojos-_** ¬¬ que haces aquí colorado. Sasori: vengo a repetir lo que me dices indirectamente, sé que me amas pero no pensé que tanto. An: amo a Sasuke ¬¬ y a ti te tiro los perros porque él es de Sakura. Sasori: #¬¬)**

— **¿Dónde quieres comer?** —. Pregunto luego del silencio que se había formado, la pelirosa lo giro a ver y coloco una mano en sus labios como diciendo que pensaba.

— **¿Burger King?** —. Pregunto con estrellitas en los ojos, el pelirrojo la giro a ver y alargo una sonrisa, haciéndola saltar de la alegría, mientras comenzaba a contar que era lo que iba a pedir.

Luego de haber llegado al restaurante los dos se bajaron y se sentaron en una mesa, al momento que entraron llamaron la atención de todos, parecían unas celebridades de televisión, la pelirosa removió sus anteojos dejándolos como diadema encima de su súper moño, mientras que Sasori los dejaba como diadema, las mujeres, los hombres y hasta los niños cuando los vieron entrar suspiraron al momento de ver a la persona que les llamo la atención.

Sasori tomo la mano de la pelirosa acercándola a él, mientras ella le pasaba una mano por la espalda caminando como una pareja realmente feliz, mirando una mesa donde se ubicaron y tomaron los menús que le habían traído.

— **¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? **—. La pelirosa y el pelirrojo ni siquiera vieron completo el menú y sonrieron arrogantes.

— **¡Yo quiero una tendercrisp!** —. Dijeron al tiempo y el hombre asintió alejándose de aquellos dos locos.

—**Y bien escorpión, ¿Algo que decirle a esta pantera?** —. Preguntaba interesada jugando con los dedos del chico, que miraba enternecido como ella intentaba atrapar algo imaginario.

—**Saku, te amo** —. La pelirosa levanto la mirada y se acerco a él uniendo sus labios, en la parte de atrás había pasado un grupo de policías y se ubicaron cerca de ellos, la pelirosa los miro de reojo y suspiro. — **¿Lo dejamos para después? **—.

—**Vale, colorado** —.

Los dos se pusieron a comer y a charlar sobre la fiesta anterior, disfrutando de la hamburguesa y todo mientras la chica no paraba de reír y este simplemente hacia caras extrañas, pagaron la comida y se subieron al coche y arrancaron, el decidió mejor ir al puerto donde no había tanta gente para conversar.

—**E…eso es mentira… ¿Cómo es posible que también estuviera manejando a ese sujeto?** —. Musitaba increíble la pelirosa.

—**No solo eso, Orochimaru quiere deshacerse de todos nosotros, comenzó con Dei y conmigo y siguió con ustedes tres cuando fueran lo suficientemente buenos, y no solo eso luego de conseguir todos los lingotes de oro de nosotros nos mando a la policía, pero gracias a dios que nosotros teníamos aspectos distintos** —. Mencionaba tranquilo el pelirrojo. — **Lo que Orochimaru no sabía eran nuestros verdaderos apellidos y nombres y aparte de que él no sabía de nuestro verdadero color de cabello, éramos conocidos simplemente por "El escorpión rojo" y "El leopardo de tiempo" así fue como nos hallaron, pero igual vivíamos en la zona ricachona y Dei y yo teníamos un buen puesto en los trabajos, y nuestros nombres eran Akasuna no Sasori y Okumura Deidara, desde ese día nos ha estado acechando, hasta el momento que nos hartamos e hicimos aquel incendio en toda la corporación y nos ha mantenido a la raya** —. Comento serio levantando la mirada hacia el cielo, los dos estaban apoyados en el carro mirando hacia arriba.

—**Ese tipo es un maldito…** —.

—**No solo eso, también ha estado moviendo los hilos para meter al reformatorio a la mayoría de mocosos que le han estado arruinado la mafia, como el mocoso Uchiha, los Sabaku, Hyuga, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Ama, Fujimoto, Ishida… y este amigo de ustedes Yuu** —. Comento con las manos metidas en su bolsillo.

—**Orochimaru… está jugando con fuego y se puede quemar** —.

— **¿Quemar con fuego? Nah eso sería demasiado aburrido tendremos que hablar con los chicos a ver qué opinan de todo esto** —.

— **¿De esto es que nace tu idea de las salidas?** —.

—_Of course my lady~ _—. Menciono tranquilo mirando el techo. — **Necesitamos una buena estrategia, y no solo eso también una manera de conseguir que Tsunade nos deje salir cuando nosotros queramos, lo demás puede esperar pero necesitamos a la gente completamente revolucionada, las zonas de esta ciudad son bastante pesadas, son los mejores sitios para nosotros, Orochimaru es uno de los principales mafioso y el mas maldito de todos** —. La pelirosa asintió colocando una mano en sus labios.

—**Decirle la verdad a la rubia no ayudara, no nos creería… pero… jugar con su mente me suena más interesante** —.

— **¿Qué tienes en mente pantera?** —.

—**A ver escorpión, vamos a hacer algo de lo que ella realmente se arrepienta** —. El chico asintió con una mano en sus labios. — **Ella a mi padrino le dice absolutamente todo** —. El pelirrojo asintió — **Le haremos decir algo realmente bochornoso, que no solo arruine su carrera en todo el mundo si no que también le quite las prioridades en la política** —.

— **¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo? **—.

—**Sí, todas las personas odian algo, y yo mejor que nadie conozco que esa mujer detesta la política, y de pequeña mato a un montón de corruptos en Europa así que si logramos sobornarla con eso la tendremos en la palma de nuestras manos** —.

—**Hey, me alegro de no ser tu enemigo, tienes una mente malévola** —. La pelirosa rio un poco. — **Vamos a buscar al abuelo Jiraiya, se en que hotel esta** —. Los dos se subieron al auto y arrancaron.

* * *

En un gran edificio entraban dos personas que parecían modelos de cine, sin que el personal se diera cuenta ya estaban delante de una gran puerta donde el otro lado se escuchaban gemidos, los dos se levantaron de hombros y entraron de una a la casa mirando interesados al peliblanco que se encontraba tirado viendo pornografía y riendo como viejo verde, este giro su vista y se delecto con un cuerpo perfecto, al parecer solo había visto el cuerpo, de un salto se levanto a tirársele encima, cuando esta levanto una pierna, y oh solo se escucho el quejido del peliblanco agarrando su entrepierna mientras la mujer entraba moviendo su cuerpo y el hombre simplemente se alzo de hombros cerrando la puerta sentándose los dos en la cama robando la comida que el hombre peliblanco estaba devorando viendo tranquilos el video, como si de una película de comedia tratase, los dos se reían de lo inútiles que eran en el sexo.

Dos horas pasaron y los dos chicos estaban tirados encima del otro mirando aburridos la televisión, mientras el alma del peliblanco seguía en el cielo, los dos suspiraron y caminaron hasta él y se sentaron a sus lados.

—**En ese anime de ninjas mire que el peliplateado le enterraba los dos dedos en el trasero a su víctima** —.

— **¡Viola la integridad de mi padrino! ¡Saso-chan!** —.

Sasori hizo los mismos sellos y sonrió triunfante al ver su próxima víctima.

— **¡Konoha Hiden Taijutsu Ogi: Sennen Goroshi! **—. En sus manos que tenia puestos unos guantes realmente gruesos inserto su índice en el trasero del peliblanco que reacciono de golpe y salto gritando tocándose su trasero mientras el pelirrojo se quitaba los guantes lentamente, y la pelirosa se retorcía en el suelo por la cara que había puesto su padrino.

— **¡Malditos engendros del demo…**

El susodicho no había terminado de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de una mancha rosa restregándose en el suelo porque no podía de la risa y un altanero, sensual, excitante y hermoso pelirrojo que lo miraba arrogante, de sus ojos se formo una gran cascada y corrió a los brazos de los dos y los apachurro como si no hubiera mañana.

— **¡S…SAKURA-CHAANNNNNNN! Y ¡SASORIIII-CHAAAAANNN!** —. Los dos sentían como si sus fuerzas se iban, e incluso las lágrimas de los dos se agrandaron. — **¡TANTO TIEMPO SIN VERLOS JUNTOS! ¡SI QUE ESTAN HERMOSOS! ¡LINDOS! ¡APETECIBLES!** —. Seguía alagándolos, mientras estos se trataban de soltar.

— **¡Ya párale abuelo Jiraiya!** —. Grito Sasori empujando el rostro de Jiraiya hacia atrás para que los soltaran.

— **¡Mierda padrino te quedaras sin tu ahijada favorita!** —. De un momento a otro los dos cayeron en el suelo y él se quedo quieto.

—**E…espera… creí haberte escuchado que no te querías escapar porque no se qué cosa interesante** —.

—**Y así es, da la casualidad que se infiltraron en el reformatorio como vigilantes Saso y Dei y ahora este como es vigilante le permiten con un permiso sacarme cuando él quiera o así escuche** —. Los dos giraron a ver a Sasori que estaba burlándose de la forma del viejo de hacer el sexo mientras este le gritaba unas que otras poses.

—**Y bien, Lu me llamo ¿Para qué era?** —. Comento sobándose la barbilla, mientras los dos sonreían arrogantes.

— **Emborracha a la vieja, llévatela a la cama, convénsela que suelte toda la sopa de lo que ha hecho y los vamos a grabar** —.

—**Me reusó** —.

—**Llamaremos de nuevo a Lu** —.

—**Vale… vale es un trato** —. Gruño como perro rabioso mirando al pelirrojo mientras la pelirosa sonreía triunfante.

* * *

Ya de regreso al reformatorio le contaron a los chicos su plan, claramente esta vez echaron al juguete, digo al amante de la pelirosa mientras se restregaban los planes, porque no querían que nadie más se enterara, bueno más bien Sasori que desconfiaba todavía de Kakashi a diferencia de sus otros tres amigos que le tenían la buena como ellos le decían, y que era el juguete sexual, digo el amante sexual de la pelirosa, luego de todo lo que se contaron, Jiraiya les había mandado un mensaje donde se iba a reunir con la rubia, era dentro del reformatorio en el salón de juegos, los chicos con la ayuda de los infiltrados chip en las cámaras de seguridad hechos por Naruto, lograron infiltrarse y colocar sonido en la sala de juegos e instalar un par de cámaras extras que estarían completamente activas ya que presentían que la rubia iba a mandarlas a desconectar, y así efectivamente había pasado.

**(An: Personalmente omito el Lemon Jiraiya X Tsunade, no me quiero traumar tan pequeña que estoy… pero… Inner: ¬¬ escríbelo… An: TwT está bien, pero escuchare algo de buena música…)**

**·· {JIRAIYA VIEWS} ··**

Había llegado al reformatorio donde mi hermosa ahijada, el vago de mi ahijado, mis dos nietos y el hermano de la sensual melliza estaban, como yo soy Jiraiya, el pervertido de los pervertidos, el escritor del mejor libro pervertido del mundo, y el hijo del mayor de los pervertidos del universo entre con total devoción al lugar, estaba claro que todos los autógrafos fueron de inmediato a mis manos, los vigilantes y algunos internos sabían quién era yo, así que como buenos fan tomaron fotos, firme autógrafos, regale besos a las jovencitas y termine sin dinero… esos malditos desgraciados me habían robado.

Fue divertido a la primera, me alagaban, me tocaban, he incluso ¡Me excitaron! Para nada, como dicen en el viejo oeste, me calentaron la pava ¡Sin hacer absolutamente nada! **(An: Jiraiya hay dice que le excitaron como explique arriba sin hacer absolutamente nada, pobrecito)** me sentía realmente deprimido, pero bueno la vida sigue y yo me baño en dinero, estar en este lugar me da mala espina pero si no era por eso Lu me dejaría sin herencia por mucho tiempo, y es mi única hija viva en estos momentos así que no puedo hacer nada.

**Suspire.**

¿Cómo iba vestido? Me preguntan, que tonterías más grande en el mundo iba como dios me mando al mundo, es broma queridos amigos no iba desnudo, aunque me gustaría hacerlo pero me meterían a prisión por seducir a mujeres con mi estructural cuerpo de hombre mayor, pero que se podría hacer estaba tan bueno que incluso mi hijo no me haría competencia cuando estaba vivo, vestía un pantalón ceñido a mi cuerpo que le daba forma a mis piernas, sí que me veía realmente bien, tanto que no podría resistirme a mí mismo tocar mi suculento trasero. Recordaba en mis tiempos que no podría mostrar tanto mi trasero porque esa serpiente Uchiha siempre estaba detrás de él. **(An: Si queridos lectores, Orochimaru es pariente de Sasuke. Por eso no quería escribir ;w; pero para la trama más adelante necesito a la serpiente como pariente del Uchiha buenote-kun)** Como les iba diciendo una camisa de color negra ceñida a mi cuerpo y un cinturón de color blanco, haciendo juego con mis pares de zapatos finos, que tenían incrustaciones… ex incrustaciones de diamante, malditos internos rateros de mierda.

**Me queje por dentro.**

Como buena cita era decidí primero acercarme hacia mi presa, y como era de esperarse aquella mujer estaba delante de la puerta de su oficina, **suspire.** Como la amaba, si amaba a Tsunade Haruno, con todo mi corazón desde que estábamos en secundaria hasta ahora pero no podía hacer nada el día que me casaron con Sasagawa Nanami, era una buena mujer y también fue mi mejor amiga pero nunca la podre amar como amo a esta rubia. Nanami era alta y tenía un largo cabello rojizo al igual que mi hermosa Lu, y Sasori. Unos grandes ojos azules y destellantes gatunos como los de Minato y Naruto, tenía un cuerpo de diosa pero nunca la ame, **¡never de never!** Lo mismo había pasado con mi hijo Minato y mi hermosa hija Lu, de hecho que no le gusta su verdadero nombre así que nos hace acortarlo, pero que se puede hacer, lo bueno es que esos dos estaban bastante enamorados de su pareja, Minato amaba a Kushina Uzumaki, una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojizos se podría decir que era mi otra hija pero el cabello de esa mujer era realmente hermoso, eso fue lo que amo Minato, a parte de su forma de luchar por las cosas, y las largas peleas con Lu, por otra parte llore a casar a mi única hija, esa mujer tan rebelde y desordenada, pero eso fue lo que amo Ryu, un hombre realmente aplicado pero que la amaba tal y como era, con todo y locura siempre estuvo atento a lo que le paso a mi hija alrededor de su vida en la academia, en la universidad y desde que estaban pequeños, no podría negar que era una buena persona, igual les seguiré contando.

¿Espera? Rey de los pervertidos, **me detuve un momento** ¿A quién carajos les estoy contando esto? A ¿mi conciencia? ¿Mis insignificantes recuerdos ruedan otra vez por mi mente dispuestos a matarme como lo hacía Freddy maldito atrapa sueños? Oh si olvide como se pronunciaba el apellido, creo que era Freddy kreptu ¿Qué es una kreptu? Ya que a lo que iba, esa mujer me robo el corazón su cabello rubio, su comportamiento nulo en la feminidad y su carácter agresivo, debo decir, no debo aceptar que soy un maldito masoquista porque esa mujer con lo sadista que es me encanta. **Babeo durante un rato como baboso observando el escote de aquella rubia que me traía loco.** Me acerque a ella completamente sensual, y me detuve solo para agarrarla de la cintura y acercarla.

—**Tsunade Haruno, hazme sentir como hombre** —. Gruñí en su oído pasando mi lengua por su cuello, sentí como se tensaba, amaba esa reacción en las mujeres oh si era lo mejor.

Esos grandes ojos miel me miraban con tanto amor, quería salir corriendo y decirle a los chicos que no haría absolutamente nada, pero maldición una promesa era un promesa y esos dos me tenían amenazados con Lu, traicionaba mi amor por mi hija, ya había perdido uno, no quería perder a Lu de la forma más tonta del mundo, espero que ella no me odie por eso, si no me tendría que vengar de esos mocosos.

— **¿Cómo un hombre? Quien te dijo que eras hombre Jiraiya Namikaze** —. Golpe bajo, maldita rubia.

Suspire y la peje fuertemente contra la pared, mientras subía mis manos hacia sus grandes senos.

— **¿Quién te dijo a ti Tsunade que no era hombre?** —.

—**Oh, siempre lo supe, ese romance con tu compañero de habitación, cuál era su nombre oh si ¿Orochimaru Uchiha?** —. Fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

—**Eres una maldita zorra** —. Por eso me encantaba esta mujer.

—**Lo sé, por eso te encanto** —. Suspire, odiaba que me descubriera tan fácil.

Me llevo a la habitación y tuvimos unas que otras charlas, las copas cada vez aumentaban mas pero cuando ella se descuidaba llorando internamente botaba el licor, porque sabía que no podía emborracharme sin antes cumplir lo que iba a hacer esa noche, lo prometido había sido completamente deuda, en estos momentos tenía en el mueble a Tsunade, gimiendo completamente mi nombre.

Subí mis manos hasta jugar con sus senos mientras fuertemente mi cuerpo la envestía en un vaivén completamente salvaje, con los ojos cerrados y la mirada hacia adelante podía disfrutar de la penetrada que le hacía a aquella mujer, suspire de placer, o dios como amaba casi llegar al clímax, Tsunade estaba como una fiera borracha completamente dispuesta a mí, decidí joderla y comenzar con lo divertido luego vendría lo serio.

—**Dicen que un borracho siempre dice la verdad ¿Tu qué dices Tsunade?** —. Pregunte mirando a la rubia intensamente.

— **¡Que…hip…shoy unhas borrachaa sincheronga!** —. Grito como una ganosa, me dio asco incluso a mi pero tenía que seguir.

—**Hey Tsunade, ¿Qué piensas de mi preciosa?** —. Pregunte sensual en su oído dando un recorrido de besos hacia su cuello.

—**D…deshde siemphre the he amadhos ¡Maldithos Jiraiyhas!** —.

—**Solo soy un Jiraiya, tonta Tsunade** —. Susurre completamente idiotizado mientras besaba sus labios, suspire ya venía lo que iba a detestar para siempre.

— **¿Qué cosa odias en este mundo?** —. Pregunte quedito en su oído la mujer se vio que lo pensaba realmente bien, al parecer tanto que su borrachera había pasado con tan solo mencionarlo.

— **¡Odio el gobierno, odio a la política, la policía pero sobre todo odio como los corruptos se apoderan de la pobre gente! ¡Que más odio! ¡Odio completamente mi vida pasada! ¡Donde en la reforma que proclamaron en Japón mate a un grupo de corruptos que pensaban apoderarse del país, lo bueno de todo es que arrestaron a otro imbécil, valla imbéciles** —. Gritaba como loca pero luego se detuvo y me giro a ver. — **¿Y tu Jiraiya? Que más odias.**

—**Mentirte** —. Susurre quedito para luego sellar un beso hacia la mujer mientras comenzábamos de nuevo el vaivén de nuestros amor, disfrutando de este cada vez más, y mas, escuchando como gemía completamente mi nombre, y como la hacia mía una y otra vez.

**·· {FIN DEL JIRAIYA VIEWS} ··**

Detrás de unas cámaras, dos estúpidos lloraban como niñas, dos personas fruncían el ceño y una de ellas estaba dormida, pero al ver que todo había salido como deseaban se miraron triunfantes chocando sus manos en señal de gloria, oh sí, lo habían logrado.

**·· Regresamos a la actualidad ··**

—**Esas son las nuevas noticias internos, la salidas los fines de semana, desde el viernes pero con la condición de que lleguen a dormir, los puertos estarán completamente prohibidos y los policías del reformatorio estarán merodeando como civiles, ustedes no tendrán más uniformes dentro de este lugar, colóquense lo que piensen que les servirá para vestirse… La hora de salida la deciden ustedes pero deben especular la hora de regreso, si llegan al día siguiente mas tardar a las 10:00 de la mañana harán un reporte para justificar su retraso, si llegan con algún miembro del comité de los prefectos, vigilantes o docentes estos harán la escusa de porque la tardanza, y si alguno de ustedes se escapa de la isla, yo misma me encargare de matarlo personalmente** —.

Los murmullos comenzaron, los internos estaban absortos con lo que estaba diciendo la rubia, pero cinco personas en especial tenían una gran sonrisa de victoria en los labios, mostrando que esos maldito cinco juntos eran tremendos pero todavía faltaba el sexto miembro… la segunda enana de cabellos extravagantes, aquella mujer que iba a volver loca a otro pelinegro y no solo eso que iba a hacer que ese reformatorio quedara peor de lo que estaba si Sakura era un problema esta mujer lo era el doble, y más cuando Lu había conseguido enviar los carros. B**ienvenidos al infierno**.

* * *

**Hellowww! Alohaaa~ **

**Disculpen la tardanza pero andaba de viajera y esto fue lo que conseguí escribir en el viaje.**

**Recen que salgo con mi PC en la mano siempre que me largo de mi ciudad para ir de viaje~ **

**Sin interne logre eso x'D ahora con internet lograre mas, espero que me den tiempo **

**para publicar las otras, pero es que bueno... la escuela x'3 **

**¡Quiero agradecer a mis sensuales seguidoras! **

**Sasori y Sasuke les mandan un BESOTEEE! **

**Y Itachi se les desnudara solo para ustedes _-silbidos-_ **

**Ann Caroline; Oh por dios me encanta cuando publica, Un beso para ti mi reina, y sigue comentando *O* **

**DULCECITO311; ¡Siempre estoy esperando tus review's! Oh por dios me emociono cuando los leo, y suelto las largas carcajadas y todos me ven como loca, pero no es extraño cuando escribo las preguntas la mente vuela lejos x'D**

**Tsk' IdioT; Amo tu forma de desenfrenarte mujer. **

**myxparadisexmyxdreams; Todas quieren a Jiraiya como padrino, pero yo lo quiero como padre x'D escribiría mejores lemon x'D**

**Y mis hermosas Anónimas *O* **

**· Lala**

**· Ambar**

**· Amber (Que pienso que es la misma de arriba) x'D**

**· Dani-sam**

**· Nanis uchiha**

**· Fraan**

**· Oh por dios y las demas *O* **

**Si no las mencione es que tome simplemente la segunda pagina con los últimos capítulos, pero gracias a todas *o* **

**sus review's me inspiran mucho mas *O*· **


	6. ¿Castigados? Jiraiya y su venganza

**Capítulo VI**

**"¿Castigados? Jiraiya y su venganza"**

—**Esas son las nuevas noticias internos, la salidas los fines de semana, desde el viernes pero con la condición de que lleguen a dormir, los puertos estarán completamente prohibidos y los policías del reformatorio estarán merodeando como civiles, ustedes no tendrán más uniformes dentro de este lugar, colóquense lo que piensen que les servirá para vestirse… La hora de salida la deciden ustedes pero deben especular la hora de regreso, si llegan al día siguiente mas tardar a las 10:00 de la mañana harán un reporte para justificar su retraso, si llegan con algún miembro del comité de los prefectos, vigilantes o docentes estos harán la escusa de porque la tardanza, y si alguno de ustedes se escapa de la isla, yo misma me encargare de matarlo personalmente**

Los murmullos comenzaron, los internos estaban absortos con lo que estaba diciendo la rubia, pero cinco personas en especial tenían una gran sonrisa de victoria en los labios, mostrando que esos maldito cinco juntos eran tremendos pero todavía faltaba el sexto miembro… la segunda enana de cabellos extravagantes, aquella mujer que iba a volver loca a otro pelinegro y no solo eso que iba a hacer que ese reformatorio quedara peor de lo que estaba si Sakura era un problema esta mujer lo era el doble, y más cuando Lu había conseguido enviar los carros. **Bienvenidos al infierno**.

**» **** «**

El día había pasado completamente tranquilo, entre los policías comenzaban a formar barreras náuticas, los internos comenzaban a juntarse a la diversión mientras se quitaban los trajes del reformatorio y se colocaban la ropa, en una mesa se encontraban los cinco mosqueteros, junto a las compañeras de la pelirosa.

En varias mesas estaban todos devorándose la comida como si no hubiera un mañana, bueno más bien esos cinco mientras las chicas miraban con una gota de sudor lo que estaban haciendo.

—**Así que eso paso**—dijo tranquilo Sasori devorándose su hamburguesa mientras vestía tranquilamente su ropa de vigilante, era un traje de pantalón azul ceñido a su cuerpo que le marcaba sus bien formadas piernas sin exagerar y su trasero, el pantalón le quedaba pegado a sus piernas, mientras que su camisa era manga larga ceñida a sus brazos y pecho que se hacía ver lo bien formados que estaban, como era Saso uno de los reyes de la escuela tenia los tres primeros botones sueltos junto a la placa del internado, una gorra en su muy desordenado y sensual cabello rojo, mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba mas al escuchar a su mejor amiga —**pensé que Kakashi tenía buenos gustos **

—**Y los tiene** —comento tranquila la pelirosa, una blusa sin mangas de color negra que le quedaba larga por la parte de atrás pero corta por la parte de adelante dejando ver su ombligo y un tatuaje de una rosa en este, un jean ceñido a su cuerpo dejando resaltar su trasero y unas botas de color negro, su cabello lo tenía alborotado dejando caer ondas por sus puntas mientras rebeldes flequillos cubrían su frente, una gargantilla de color negro con unos guantes, devorando tranquilamente un perro caliente —**, quedamos claramente en que no servíamos como pareja, a Kakashi le gusta divertirse y mientras lo hacía conmigo no lo iba a conseguir al igual que yo hay muchas cosas de las que pierdo y es mejor terminar cualquier compromiso **—afirma segura de sí misma.

—**Buena decisión** —aseguro Deidara vistiendo el mismo traje de Sasori, con los dos botones desabrochados y una pañoleta en su cabeza en vez de la gorra, el pantalón le hacía resaltar sus glúteos que eran más formados que los de Sasori, mientras ampliaba su sonrisa arrogante devorándose una hamburguesa.

— **¡Eso dije yo! ¡Dattebayo!** —grito enérgico el rubio con un aura rodeándole mientras devoraba tranquilamente su pizza mirando su rostro todo embarrotado dejándole un aire infantil pero a la vez sensual, los hombros lo miraron con asco y las mujeres lo miraban embobadas, el rubio tenía una camisilla de color negro que solo cubría su pecho, ya que sus manos estaban despejadas dejando ver sus fuertes brazos, y mas su pantalón ceñido al cuerpo de color blanco y sus zapatos de color rojo al igual que el cinturón y la gorra que traía puesta.

—**Problemáticos** —quien no conocía la voz del perezoso que estaba tirado en la mesa encima de su pan con leche, Temari lo miraba sonrojado mientras este se quedaba de nuevo dormido, se le notaba un pantalón ceñido a su cuerpo y una camisa sin mangas de color verde, sus flequillos cubrían sus ojos mientras sus piernas se movían bajo la mesa porque todo era problemático.

— **¿Estabas saliendo con Kakashi-san?** —pregunto impresionada una peliblanca, mientras dejaba en sus manos impresionada un pedazo de pollo, y el otro lo tenía en su boca la chica vestía un sencillo vestido de color blanco con flores negras y moradas, unas sandalias altas de color moradas, y sus típicas moñas en la cabeza. "**Lo sabía**" pensó.

—**Aomi-chan era obvio, Kakashi-sensei no le manda las miradas que le hacía a Sakura-chan** —dijo de todo confiada la peliazul mientras cerraba sus ojos violeta y asentía muchas veces, vestía un short de jean oscuro con un cinturón café igual a los zapatos de taco alto que tenía una blusa de manga corta blanca con una imagen en la parte de adelante y una chaqueta de algodón, tenía todo su cabello alborotado asintiendo mientras tomaba tranquilamente un jugo.

—**Es sorprendente que la frentona haya salido con Kakashi, el no sale con nadie no considera a nadie a su altura de Dios griego** —dijo toda sabionda Ino, mientras asentía levemente. Vestía un short de jean claro con una blusa sin mangas de color negro ceñida a su figura y una chaqueta manga larga que llegaba hasta su cintura de distintas franjas azules y blancas, abierta levemente dejando ver su rubio cabello suelto y alborotado.

—**Apuesto que le coqueteaste a Kakashi, pero se dio cuenta de que eras una rubia hueca y no te miro de otra forma, cerda** —dijo burlona la pelirosa ganándose una mirada fulminante de esta —**seamos sinceras cerda, Kakashi tenía todas las posibilidades conmigo, inteligente, fuerte, ágil y hermosa en cambio tu eres una rubia, hueca, cerda y en el peor de los casos no sabes hacer una simple suma** —dijo restándole importancia bajando su cabeza cuando un plato había salido volando encima de esta.

— **¡JAJAJAJA!** —La risa de Temari fue suelta en la mesa mientras Shikamaru tenía una sonrisa arrogante —** ¡ERES DE LO QUE NO HAY SHIKA!** —seguía riendo mientras se sujetaba el estomago, Temari tenía una falda de jean más arriba de sus rodillas con unas medias de color negro altas de igual forma y unos zapatos cerrados de color negro, una blusa sin mangas encajada en la falda con un lazo negro en su cuello y el cabello suelto y alborotado.

"_Shikamaru ha echado un chiste_" pensaron entrecerrando los ojos los cuatro mosqueteros mirando interrogantes a su amigo que sonreía arrogante.

—**Temari… tranquilízate** —Tenten estaba a su lado con un short color kaki y una blusa de manga hasta los codos rosadas dejando al descubierto sus hombros mientras tenía una rosa en su cabello dejándolo caer ondulado, unas botas kaki altas hasta sus rodillas, y los ojos entrecerrados escuchando reír a su rubia amiga.

— **¿Qué le dijo Shikamaru?** —pregunto la Haruno a el pelirrojo que se encogió de hombros y se acerco a Deidara

— **¿Qué le pregunto el perezoso?** —el rubio se encoge de hombros y se acerca a Naruto

— **¿Qué le pregunto Shika? **—el rubio se escoge de hombros y se acerca a Shikamaru

—** ¿Qué le dijiste a la rubia que se está muriendo de la risa? —**Naruto lo comienza a zarandear ya que vio de reojo que estaba dormido.

**— ¿Eh? —**El pelinegro alza ambas cejas y mira a Temari muriéndose de la risa, le sale una gota de sudor y gira a ver adormilado al rubio —**No se me dormí, creo que hable dormido… **

**—El idiota se durmió **

**—Shika estaba dormido**

**—El perezoso estaba dormido y no sabe lo que dijo… **

**—Típico —**suspiro la pelirosa mientras miraba con compasión a la rubia —**Bueno, es divertido ver como se ríe de los chistes adormilados del pelinegro, por lo menos alguien se ríe de ellos**

La puerta de la cafetería fue abierta dejando ver a un grupo de chicos que entraban completamente deprimidos y con horror en su rostro, todos los repararon sabiendo que eran los "sharingan" mientras las chicas los miraban soñadores y los demás los ignoraban (exacto la mesa de los locos y los hombres, bueno algunos) estos se sentaron en su mesa y se hundieron mas en ella, más atrás entro un contento Kakashi que se acerco a una mesa en el centro donde no había nadie y se subió en esta sacando un altavoz que no sabe de dónde lo saco porque no llevaba nada en las manos, se aclaro la garganta y sonrió tan sensual que algunas tuvieron derrame nasal.

—**Como pronto será el evento en el reformatorio y me darán millones por hacer que estúpidos internos hagan una obra conmigo de escritor** —todos tenían una gota de sudor al escucharlo hablar, sabían que de todos los maestros ese sujeto era un avaro de primera — **¡Voy a hacer una obra escolar!** —todos entrecerraron la mirada y estos miro divertido a los sharingan para pasar su mirada a la mesa de Sakura que se helo al instante.

"_Kakashi se que tienes algo pensando y me incluyes en eso_" pensó tétrica la pelirosa buscando donde esconderse.

—**Sakura no intentes esconderte** —la pelirosa se helo y suspiro frustrada — **Tú y tus amigas serán los protagonistas, mientras los sharingan, Naruto y Shikamaru serán las protagonistas** —todos parpadearon un par de veces y lo miraron interrogantes —**los espero en el salón**

**» **** «**

Kakashi estaba sentado en el teatro mirando a todos los que estaban delante de él, se levanto tranquilamente caminando hasta colocarse en el medio a su lado estaba Itachi con una sonrisa burlona, Sasori con una libreta en manos y unos anteojos, mientras que al otro lado se encontraba Deidara jugando con una cámara, los chicos miraban a su director y asistentes mientras estos mantenían su mirada fija completamente serios.

—**Sakura** —la mencionada levanta una ceja mirando interrogante al peliplateado —La historia se basa en una comunidad… para que mentirles no se dé que hacer la maldita obra así que en un concurso gano la idea de Itachi, Itachi-sama explícales

—**Con gusto Kami-Kakashi** —dijo haciendo una reverencia, y los demás lo miraban como si estuviera loco —**Mis influencias me hicieron fácilmente saber lo que le gustan a los internos y trabajadores, el noventa ocho por ciento de las personas aportaron que sería divertido verlos hacer una historia graciosa, con las chicas como chicos y los chicos como chicas, el uno por ciento aporto que ellos eran demasiado sexys para votar, y el otro uno por cierto dijo que quería que Sasuke se desnudara delante de ellos haciendo un baile estilo Aserejé. **

A todos les salió una gota de sudor, pero escucharon las carcajadas del director y sus asistentes así que como buenos actores también siguieron la carcajada mientras se limpiaban las lágrimas.

—**Pero como yo soy sexy, y no dejare que los gay violen a mi hermanito, y como solo fue una parte del uno por ciento no hare lo que dijeron porque sería desperdiciar mis otros porcentajes, pero si hubiera ido a un burdel gay y ese sería el porcentaje Sasuke estaría bailándoles a gay, pero como ese no es el problema** —todos miraban burlón al pelinegro que fulminaba con la mirada a su hermano —**como buen escritor que soy he escrito una historia de la cual Kami-Kakashi cambio absolutamente todo o sea que no sirve **

—**Sasori, explícale** —comento Kakashi sentándose.

—**Si Kami-Kakashi** —los chicos miraron con los ojos entrecerrados a Kakashi para ver que le daba a esos tres para que los siguiera fielmente —**La obra tratara de una salida romántica, Sakura será Alexander que está saliendo con Temari que será Luciano, los dos son novios pero Alexander es un perro y ha embarazado a Gaara que será Ingrid, las mellizas que serán Naruto y Kiba que tienen unos gemelos y se llamaran Kiara y Kiarita, y tienen gemelos, luego Shikamaru que todo se le hace problemático y será la mesera que le coquetea a Alexander para que la embarace también, pero luego llega Sasuke que será Sasukita con su hija de 8 años que será Neji y se llamara Alexandrita** —todos miraban con una gota de sudor a Sasori que hablaba del clima —**, el resto serán extras. **

—**Pregunta **—levanta la mano la Haruno.

—**Yo Kami-sama te concede la palabra** —comenta tranquilo Kakashi.

— **¿De dónde mierda sacan toda esta chorrada? **

—**Las telenovelas solas no sirven, hay que unir muchas o se me olvido decirles Sakura es gay y el resto son travestis ya les dije la historia ahora hagan ustedes los libretos —**todos miraron con los ojos entrecerrados a Kakashi —**si no hacen esta obra me encargare yo mismo de hacer que ninguno salga ningún fin de semana ¡ENTENDIDO!** —todos hicieron rápidamente una pose militar por la voz tétrica que había utilizado el peligris

— **¡SI KAMI-KAKASHI-SAMA! **

"_Ya recuerdo como lo termine llamando así_" pensaron incrédulos Itachi, Deidara y Sasori.

**» **** «**

La noche del estreno había llegado (a los dos días) estaban todos los internos sentados en sus sillas mirando indiferente hacia el escenario, estaban todos los maestros mirando de la misma manera hacia el escenario en unas cámaras los vigilantes miraban interesados hacia ese lugar, pero lo que nadie sabía es que en los camerinos estaba corriendo un pelirrojo mientras lloraba a mares y un rubio que no se dejaba de mover.

— **¡ESTO ES MALO!** —gritaron los dos al tiempo, volviendo a hacer lo que hacían antes.

— **¿Qué pasa?** —pregunta Itachi entrando mirando indiferente a los chicos que lo miraban como borregos desalmados.

— **¡Se nos enfermaron los chicos! ¡Los malditos comieron tanto camarón que no pueden salir! ¡Sasuke se enfermo! ¡Neji se enfermo! ¡Kiba! ¡Gaara! Y ¡Shikamaru! ¡Se tiraron de una escalera y se doblaron el tobillo! **

**— ¡ESOS MALDITOS! —**Grito dramático Itachi mientras lloraba internamente, de un momento a otro se acomodo la camisa y suspiro frustrado — **¡NECESITAMOS NUEVOS ACTORES! ¡SASORI! ¡LLAMA A KONAN, YAHIKO, NAGATO, KISAME Y TOBI! **

—**Hai** —dice Sasori haciendo una pose militar

—**Yo me encargare de hacer el nuevo libreto **—Itachi es cubierto por un aura brillante y huye para buscar a los actores que van a participar.

**» **** «**

Kakashi está delante de los nuevos actores, delante de él esta Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Naruto, Yahiko, Nagato, Kisame, Tobi, Sakura, Temari, Hikari, Aomi, Ino, Tenten y Konan.

—**Bien, esto es una emergencia, los nuevos actores y actriz **—los mencionados hicieron una pose militar —**Itachi les explico que es lo que quiere en la obra, mientras yo como su director y su líder les doy completamente la aprobación para sorprender al publico** —estos asienten, unos aburridos y otros emocionados — **¡Que el show comience!**

**» **** «**

Se ve caminar a un aburrido pelinegro en el escenario mientras sus grandes ojos jade son tapados por unos hermosos anteojos de color negro dándole un aire cool, el chico se nota que tiene vendas bajo la ropa mientras porta una camisa holgada y un pantalón de bota ancha de color negro, tiene unas botas largas que se meten en este mientras lleva aura completamente tranquila, su cabello alborotado sobre la gorra le da un aura natural, a su lado camina un hermoso rubio de cabello alborotado y varios pearcing, estos se detienen y se miran entre sí, pero les sale una gran gota de sudor al igual que al publico al mirar a un pelinegro convulsionando delante de ellos, como no saben qué carajo planea Itachi así que se acercan lentamente a él.

— **¿¡Hey… estas bien!?** —pregunta el pelinegro que antes era pelirosa mirando preocupada al pelinegro que seguía en el suelo perdiendo por completo su porte de dios griego mientras seguía en el suelo, a la "pelirosa" le salió una gota de sudor y suspiro —**Lo hemos perdido, hay que llamar a la policía se ha muerto otro idiota, últimamente la idiotez ha estado enfermando a las personas, sus síntomas son convulsiones y sueltan baba por la boca, pedazos de idiotas que caen en ella** —dijo resignado utilizando su ronca voz sacándole suspiros a las mujeres.

— **¿Cómo sabes eso?** —pregunto impresionado el rubio que estaba con el pelinegro.

—**Porque se de alguien que está al igual que yo al tanto de todo esto** —alargo una sonrisa burlona, cuando un humo cubrió el escenario y apareció un pelirrojo con el disfraz de un miembro mientras movía los testículos como si fueran sus piernas con un calzón entre estos mientras sonreía arrogante y todos caían en el suelo ante la estupidez con la que habían salido incluso el rubio y el pelinegro habían caído al suelo.

— **¡VERGAMAN!** —grito con posee heroica haciendo que todos lo miren con una gran gota de sudor mientras los otros que hacían "_la obra_" trataban de aguantar las ganas de llorar.

— **¡KYA! ¡ES VERGAMAN!** —gritaron todo estilo fan girl con voz mariconada un par de "mujeres" que al verlas en realidad se trataban de Deidara, Naruto y Kisame divirtiéndose de lo lindo donde estaban, los tres tenían unas pelucas desordenadas mientras masticaban chicle todo estilo afeminadas con una mano en su cintura mientras movían su cabello — **¡HAY QUE TIRARLE NUESTROS OVARIOS!** **—**los hombres rápidamente se taparon los ojos al ver que se alzaron el vestido que tenían que de hecho dejaban ver sus piernas peludas quitándose de no sé donde un frasco lleno de algunas cosas viscosas que lanzaron en todo el escenario que cayeron con tanta suerte encima de la pelirosa, la rubia y el convulsionado Itachi.

— **¡Escuchaste eso! ¡VERGAMAN ESTA CERCA! ¡TENGO QUE IR A TIRARLE MIS OVARIOS!** —se escucho una voz de un hombre gruesa y ronca entrando con un vestido estaba Tobi mirando su mano junto a Yahiko y Nagato que hacían lo mismo.

—**Tenemos que tener cuidado porque si no el archienemigo de vergaman vendrá a arrebatarnos nuestros ovarios y no podemos tener más sexo **—leía como un robot el peli naranja que ahora era peliblanco.

—**Si tenemos que tener cuidado con _Ovary-man_** —dijo "afeminado" el pelinegro con un tic en su ceja derecha leyendo lo que iba a decir después —**es tan… sensual VERGAMAN **

**—WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA —**de un momento a otro Itachi dejo de reír y de un salto se levanto dejando caer muchas bolas de humo para que no se viera como se cambiaba rápido, dejando ver luego un traje de ovarios junto a otros ovarios detrás de él, a todo el público les salió una gota de sudor mientras las "mujeres" del escenario se dividían en las que gritaban de terror afeminadas y las que gritaron como robot. Detrás de Itachi estaba Ino, Tenten, Hikari, Aomi y Konan. — **¡YO OVARY-SAMA LOS DEJARA SIN OVARIOS Y ELLOS… **—señalo a él pelinegro y la rubia que tenían cara de asco al estar cubiertos de algo baboso —**SERAN LOS PRIMEROS! ¡WUAJAJAJAJA! **

— **¡SOMOS HOMBRES IDIOTA! **—gritaron los dos señalándolo mientras a los del publico les resbalo una gota de sudor más grande y las mujeres chillaron como fan girl al ver la "valentía" de los "hombres"

—**U…ustedes…** —un tic se marco en la ceja de Itachi y las chicas sudaron frio dando un paso hacia atrás pero varios hilos lo impidieron y cayeron al suelo siendo jaladas por Itachi que reía como villano de novela mexicana.

—** ¡AUXILIO VERGAMAN! **—gritaron dramáticos estos mientras lloraban como magdalena tratando de agarrar una de las grandes bolas del disfraz de Sasori sin conseguirlo y este las miraba con lastima.

—**Lo siento, no salvo hombres** —dijo volteando el rostro haciendo pose cool mientras las mujeres del publico gritaban insultos sexuales como; violaremos a vergaman, es tan sexy… entre otros mas que le subieron el ego mas a Sasori que el e Itachi eran los que estaban ganando más fama en esa estúpida obra.

—**Ahora solo somos tu y yo vergaman** —dijo arrogante el pelinegro.

—**Lo sé** —dice tranquilo y levanta la mirada chocándola contra el cielo que se ilumino por completo, por el comenzó a bajar Kakashi vestido como los antiguos romanos mirando con superioridad a los dos que estaban debajo de un momento a otro todos e incluso los del escenario se hincaron contra el dios Kakashi-sama.

—**He venido al mundo de los mortales solo para bendecirlos por su buen trabajo, vergaman tú has sido nombrado mi mano derecha por obtener ovarios gratis y que las mujeres tengan un orgasmo en tu presencia** —este asiente lentamente haciendo una reverencia —**y tu, ovaryman has hecho un excelente trabajo al robar los ovarios de las mujeres así tienen sexo sin compromiso** —dijo todo sabio y estos asintieron —**muy bien se dice que sin globito no hay fiesta, pero si la mujer no tiene camaroncito es libre **—dice como todo un filosofo colocando sus sagrados pies en una alfombra roja que los travestis digo los chicos colocaron.

—**Gracias por sus nombramientos Kami-Kakashi-sama** —dicen al tiempo los dos haciendo una reverencia en el escenario estaban los "enfermos" los idiotas que se rompieron la pierna y la dos mujeres mirando con una gota de sudor a Kakashi, todo el drama se lo había robado el, cuando las cortinas fueron cerradas un gran aplauso se escucho en el escenario mientras el único que quedaba afuera era Kakashi, y este era premiado con libros eróticos, chocolates y tangas.

—**Ahora sé porque me deslumbro Kakashi, es un maldito aprovechado **—dijo la pelirosa con una gran aura brillante rodeándola mientras movía su cuerpo como gusano — **¡Si fuera hombre me volvería gay por el!** —dice toda melosa mientras los demás fruncían el ceño, en especial un pelinegro.

**» **** «**

Un gran aura deprimente están en varios chicos que miran al peliplateado como si fuera un asesino, dentro de una gran aula gigante esta Sasuke fulminando con la mirada a su hermano, Neji, Kiba, Gaara y Shikamaru mientras que afuera los demás lo miraban burlones, en especial una pelirosa pero toda la burla se fue cuando colocaron una esposa con Sasuke y esta fulmino a Kakashi; este repitió la acción amarrando a Aomi con Neji, a Tenten con Kiba, a Gaara con Hikari y a Temari con Shikamaru, los chicos fulminaban con la mirada a Kakashi mientras este se levantaba de hombros y de un momento a otro jalo una palanca haciendo que todos cayeran por un tobogán, todos miraban con los ojos entrecerrados a Kakashi que amplió su sonrisa.

"_Por castigar a su ahijada *O* con el plan Jiraiya-sama me dio una gran colección de revistas, libros y películas porno aparte de que me presentara a la mejor actriz porno que ha nacido *O* no castigue a Sasori ni a los otros idiotas porque son mis lacayos pero si no lo fueran los castigara igual o peor, se que ellos se llevan mal, y que la rubia hace que Shikamaru se aburra *O* soy el mejor_" pensaba con un gran aura brillante Kakashi.

Sentado en una arena cayo Sasuke con una hermosa pelirosa encima de él, los dos estaban amarrados con aquellas esposas que impedían que se pudieran separar, el pelinegro miraba con una gota de sudor el lugar, era un cuarto oscuro sin puertas ni ventanas, una nevera en la esquina y varios sacos de arena, le salió una gota más grande al escuchar voces en otras partes al igual que peleas, gritos e insultos.

Levanto la vista chocándola con una hermosa chica con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas por el dolor, se le hizo la visión más tierna y hermosa del mundo que hizo que sus manos sintieran una electricidad.

—**Ese maldito Kakashi… seguramente fue el idiota de mi padrino que lo obligo…** —pensó indignada la pelirosa mientras volteaba a ver a un aburrido Sasuke que miraba a la nada — **¿estás bien morocho? **

—**Sí, no te preocupes mujer** —comento mirando a todas partes observando que no había nada anormal

— **¡ESPERO QUE SE DIVIERTAN ALLA ABAJO! ¡ME IRE A TOMAR CON MIS LACAYOS MORTALES!** —grito Kakashi, su voz sonó en todo el lugar haciendo eco provocando que todos los "castigados" se taparan los oídos.

—**Maldito Kakashi** —maldijo por lo bajo Sakura mientras se tiraba en el suelo haciendo que su cabello se regara por todo este, Sasuke la miro de reojo sonriendo divertido siguiéndole el juego, los dos permanecieron callados durante un rato.

—**Pensé que salías con Kakashi** —susurro Sasuke rompiendo el silencio.

—**Salía… bien dicho Uchiha** —le contesto tranquila lo que había dicho abriendo los ojos.

—**Qué extraño, habías dicho que te gustaba como era** —comento con los ojos entrecerrados.

—**Kakashi es un hombre libre que no le gusta amarrarse a las mujeres, yo soy igual que Kakashi, a mi no me gusta amarrarme con los hombres, nos entendimos tan bien y fue simplemente caso de feromonas que provocaron que nos atrajéramos sexualmente **—le comentaba con los ojos cerrados.

— **¿A todos le dices eso?** —pregunto parpadeando un par de veces.

—**Tu preguntaste** —le dice burlona.

— **¿Cuándo dejaras de llamarme Uchiha? **

—**Nunca **—contesto lentamente para luego bostezar entrecerrando los ojos —. **Ya que estamos aquí vamos a hacer algo, Uchiha**

—** ¿Qué quieres hacer Haruno? **

—**Lo que quieras, total es divertido hacerte enojar** —dijo encogiéndose de hombros recibiendo un golpe en su estomago por parte de la pelirosa.

**—Grosero **

**—Mujer con fuerza de elefante **

**—Pelos de gallina **

**—Frentona problemática **

Los dos giraron el rostro fulminándose con la mirada pero luego se miraron entre sí sonrojándose volteando el rostro por lo cerca que habían estado, dejaron salir un largo suspiro de sus labios colocando su mano en la frente mientras soltaban un suspiro de cansancio.

—**No he tenido un buen sexo** —dijeron al tiempo y abrieron los ojos para luego sonreír socarrones.

—**A decir verdad no estaría nada mal, pero… no me gustan esta clase de lugares** —dijo resentida la pelirosa dándose la vuelta para hacer que el Uchiha no notara su sonrojo.

—**Cuando salgamos de aquí vamos a mi habitación y lo hacemos **

—**Claro, no hay problema me llamas y cualquier cosa yo llego** —dice burlona y este le sigue el juego pero se quedan callados al escuchar unos gemidos y una voz bastante conocida para ellos.

"_Shikamaru y Temari no pierden el tiempo_" pensaron incrédulos "_¿Cómo pueden follar aquí? ¡Parecen conejos follando hasta en una jaula!" _

**» **** «**

Un sensual rubio caminaba tranquilamente para molestar a su psicoloca favorita mientras tenía un aura rodeándola y un sobre en su mano, el chico tenía unos lirios en una mano y unos chocolates en la otra, según lo que había investigado de la peliazul le gustaban esas flores y le encantaban los chocolates, el chico se había perfumado mientras tenia pose de galán de telenovela barata tocando lentamente la puerta, por ella se asomo una hermosa mujer que levanto una ceja ante lo osado que era su paciente para venir cuando a él se le daba la gana.

La mujer vestía un sensual vestido de color negro que le quedaba ceñido a su cuerpo, era completamente largo en su parte derecha mientras dejaba a flor de piel su hombro hasta sus bustos que eran cubiertos por un leve toque de vestido para lujo dejar la parte de la cintura del lado izquierdo libre al igual que su pierna luego de cinco dedos encima de la rodilla, unos altos tacones de color negro y su cabello lo tenía peinado elegante por arriba dejando caer varios flequillos en su rostro rebeldes y el cabello amarrado en unos palillos dejando caer por detrás su cabello peinado y hermoso, la mujer miraba interrogante al rubio y suspiro.

— **¿Qué quieres Naruto?** —pregunto fastidiada, ya lo había visto dos veces y eso era suficiente para ella.

—**Vengo a visitarte pero al parecer tu vas a salir** —dice re-celoso mirando la vestimenta de la peliazul con los ojos entrecerrados y una vena en su frente.

—**Si tengo una cita, ahora dime qué quieres**

—**Oh… una cita…** —dijo susurrándolo por debajo, la peliazul no se había dado cuenta de las flores ni de los chocolates —entonces… suerte no

—**No sé porque a veces te comportas como un idiota y a veces tan infantil que no pareces que fueras tu **—le comento fría para luego suspirar —**deja de comportarte como un niño Naruto y madura, te lo he dicho en todas mis consultas, a ver ahora dime ¿qué es lo que necesitas?**

—**No necesito nada gracias** —Naruto suelta las flores y los chocolates dejando el sobre en el suelo también mientras se da la vuelta y se va corriendo, la peliazul baja la mirada topándose con muchas flores hermosas lirias de color azules bastantes hermosos, la peliazul se agacha tomando uno mientras recogía el sobre y los chocolates mirando con indiferencia hacia donde se había ido Naruto.

Abrió lentamente el sobre sorprendiéndose por la letra, sabía que el chico era un fanático de las computadoras, pero no pensó que sabría decorar así una hoja pero prefiriendo escribir mil veces él.

_Hola Hinata-chan _

_Bueno, en esta carta quería pedir disculpas por lo que paso en la fiesta y luego de eso, se que te tomo por sorpresa lo que había dicho la vieja Tsunade pero la idea fue del colorado que no pudimos decir que no porque nos parecía divertido, ahora que tenemos el permiso de salir a donde se nos venga en gana… bueno yo quería invitarte a comer al restaurante de la ciudad, Sakura me dijo que sirven comida muy buena y Utakata junto a Kakashi-sensei me lo confirmaron… me entere por ahí que te gustan los lirios y los chocolates… _

_Lamento todos los apodos pero es que no lo puedo evitar… eres tan hermosa y rebelde que no me puedo contener para molestarte… _

_Si no tengo nada más que decir me despido. _

_Namikaze Naruto, dattebayo. _

La peliazul releía la carta una y otra vez, suspiro retomando los lirios del suelo y los chocolates dándose la vuelta para entrar miro la fotografía de su familia una vez más, mientras se daba la vuelta soltándose el cabello tomando su celular para llamar a su esperada "cita"

**» **** «**

El rubio miraba en dirección hacia la nada mirando los grandes muros unos sonidos ni siquiera lo despertaron mientras se sentaba en su lado colocando una caja de chocolates que tomaba lentamente masticándolo, el chico volteo levemente el rostro mirando a su psicóloga a su lado que miraba aburrida hacia la pared.

—**Naruto **

—**Hmp **

—**Me debes una cita desgraciado, por tu estúpido e infantil teatro cancele la mía **

—**Nadie te lo pidió**

—**Yo lo hice porque me dio la gana **—los dos se fulminaron con la mirada y luego suspiraron frustrados

—**Gracias** —dijo entre risas el rubio girando de nuevo el rostro hacia adelante tomando un chocolate, pero antes de que lo lleve a su boca recibe un manotazo que hace volar el pedazo de chocolate y cayó en las manos de la peliazul — **¡Hey! **

—**Son míos** —dijo indiferente siguiendo con devorar sus chocolates.

—**Yo te los regale **—dijo entre dientes para luego suspirar y mirar el cielo.

—**Sabes, deberías escribir en vez de hablar, así te ahorras a decir estupideces **—dice tranquila mirando el cielo, observando como de reojo al chico se le hinchaba una vena y la miraba queriendo matarla con esta, haciéndola sonreír divertida.

—**Estúpida, solo porque tienes a dos gemelas que me encantan no te jodo** —los dos sonrieron mientras se dedicaban a mirar el cielo completamente tranquilo, una brisa cruzaba por sus mejillas rozando levemente estas.

_"Es tan tranquilo estar con él/ella" _

**» **** «**

En el muelle de la isla va bajando tranquilamente una mujer de cabellos alborotados de color rojo, se remueve las gafas dejando ver una sonrisa arrogante y sus ojos brillando con picardía, hace señas para que bajen elegantes carros de carrera mientras amplia mas su sonrisa.

— **¡HIJO MIO! ¡TU MAMI ESTA AQUÍ!** —grita a todo pulmón mientras su esposo rueda los ojos fastidiado.

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

_-esta en shock por fundir su mente-_** ¿Verga-man? ¿Ovari-man? x'D ESOS SE PASAN DE LOCOS **

**JAJAJA *I* Y LLEGO LA LOCA MAYOR x'D LA MAMA DE SASO x'D **

**Lu-sama *O* en la próxima veremos las locuras de la mama de Sasori x'D **

**No puedo dejar de reír x'D Momento NaruHina *OOO* y SasuSaku**_ -muy leve- _

**Si Fan lamento decepcionarlos pero esos sonrojos no son nada graves solo son por el frió x'D **

**esos dos no saben lo que sienten a uno le gusta porque la mujer esta de infarto y es su idola mientras que la otra porque es muy sexy x'D **

**así que nada de nada todavía aunque ya se comprometieron, si me da la gana en el próximo lemon x'D **

**Preguntas: **

**¿Porque la mama de Sasori llego a la isla? ¿Kakashi como hizo que todos fueran sus lacayos? **

**¿Como hace para que la luz celestial llegue a el? ¿Tan travestiados estaban todos en la obra? **

**¿Que carajo de palabra es esa? ¿Tengo hambre? ¿Gane química *O*? **

**Malditos exámenes... -:::- - La cara de Pain *OOOO* **

**¿Que pasa con la cordura de la gente? ¿Todo se vuelve tan borroso x'D? **

**Respuestas: x'D A que pensaron que eran la de las preguntas Nah, eso solo lo sabo yo jojojojo**

**DULCECITO311; Yo también la compadezco x'D no quisiera estar en sus zapatos, lo peor del caso es que **

**Deidara y Sasori se les unieron y esos cinco son unos malditos x'D **

**JAJAJAJAJAJA x'DDD SOLO DE IMAGINARLO ME MUERO! x'DDD **

**¿Jiraiya protegiendo su trasero de Orochy? JAJAJAJA x'D Lo mejor x'D **

**Jajaja si, estoy que lo pongo de adoptado pero lo amo tanto que no x'D (si claro) **

**Ann Caroline; Si unos dulces hermanitos**_ -pervertida-_ **Mi amar a la madre de Sasori x'D esa mujer es mi idola *O* **

**como profetiza su amor tan abierta *·* x'DD Dios ya se de donde saca los planes retorcidos su hijo x'D **

**Me alegro que les haya gustado *O* **

**Besos**

**y espero que sigan en sintonia x'D **


	7. The Circus

**Capítulo VII**

**"The Circus"**

**_Cu cú cantaba la rana._**

**_Cu cú debajo del agua._**

**La hermosa voz de una mujer resonaba en todo el jardín; alrededor de esta se encontraban unos sirvientes aplaudiendo levemente mientras seguían cantando el coro; en las piernas de la mujer de piel nívea, se encontraba un rubio con una sonrisa zorruna siguiendo el ritmo de la canción con sus manos; el cabello rojo de la mujer caía por toda su espalda y su rostro. **

**_Cu cú pasó un caballero._**

**_Cu cú con capa y sombrero._**

**En el suelo aplaudiendo se encontraban cinco chicos; dos hermosos rubios, uno de cabello largo amarrado en dos hermosas coletas dejando ver sus ojos azules como el cielo, mientras el otro tenía sus dos hermosos ojos azules y su cabello corto y alborotado; a su lado se encontraba un hermoso pelirrojo de ojos color marrón sentado mientras abrazaba a una pequeña y hermosa pelirosa que estaba en su pecho mientras aplaudía y tenía sus pequeñas mejillas sonrojadas; en el pasto un pelinegro que también estaba aplaudiendo acostado boca abajo mientras sus manos se movían mecánicamente cabeceando. **

**_Cu cú pasó una señora._**

**_Cu cú con traje de cola._**

**El trajecito de los niños era estilo inglés, elegante y a la vez perfecto en de los niños sobresalía por su pequeño pantalón corto hasta las rodillas y sus largas medias con zapatos de color café, su camisa manga larga y su chaleco del mismo color que su pantalón, el de Deidara era de un color marrón, el de Sasori de un color rojo, el de Shikamaru de un color verde, mientras que el de Naruto era de un color anaranjado; su lazo era de color verde, amarillo, azul y negro respectivamente al orden de arriba; mientras que las pequeñas niñas, vestían un vestido inglés del cual hacia sobresalir un pequeño corcel con el cual se amoldaba a su pequeña figura, el de la pequeña Nami era de color azul claro mientras que su lazo era rosa y el de la pequeña Sakura era rosa mientras que su lazo era azul claro. **

**_Cu cú pasó un marinero._**

**_Cu cú vendiendo romero._**

**_Cu cú le pidió un ramito._**

**_Cu cú no le quiso dar._**

**_Cu cú y se echo a llorar._**

**La hermosa peliroja dejo de cantar mientras se levantaba colocando a Naruto en el suelo y dejaba que su largo cabello cayera en su espalda, la mujer alargo una sonrisa al estar vestida como una reina, un vestido de color violeta que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y un lazo en su cuello de color blanco, las sirvientas y sirvientes alrededor estaban haciendo una reverencia mientras las mujer aplaudió un par de veces y estos entraron a la casa para preparar la orden; la mujer giro a ver a los niños dedicándoles una gran sonrisa. **

**—Bien, es hora de jugar —dice divertida la mujer. **

**— ¡Sí! —gritan los chicos con emoción _(excepto Shikamaru que lo hizo con flojera)_ **

**—Bien, jugaremos a… —se quedo callada para darle más drama al asunto mientras los chicos estaban preparados — ¡Encantados! ¡El ultimo en abrazar a tía mamita Kushina es el que encantara! —grito a todo pulmón, y los chicos corrieron a abrazarla y Shikamaru bostezo. **

**— ¡Shikamaru encanta! —dijeron todos comenzando a correr y el pelinegro miro a su tía que sonreía y este suspiro comenzando a seguirlos. **

**Shikamaru suspiro aburrido y acelero el paso congelando a Naruto que chasqueo la lengua y se abrió de piernecitas mientras lloraba internamente, odiaba lo rápido que corría su amigo. **

**— ¡Naruto encantado! —grito Shikamaru levantando una mano en son de victoria. **

**—Naruto siempre es el primero —dice burlón Deidara. **

**—Es de esperarse, el solo corre fuerte cuando tía Kushina lo quiere asesinar —dice restándole importancia Nami mientras miraba burlona a su amigo. **

**— ¡No es justo _Dattebayo_! **

**—No es hora de criticar; ¡Dei, Nami detrás de ustedes! —grito Sakura mientras señalaba a Shikamaru que toco la cabeza de los dos mellizos rubios que hicieron un gran punchero. **

**— ¡NO ES JUSTO! —Gritaron al tiempo mientras se cruzaban de brazos — ¡Shika es muy rápido! **

**— ¡Así se hace maldito vago _D-ttebane_! **

**—_No se supone que me tiene que apoyar a mí_ —pensó Naruto con una gota de sudor en la frente. **

**—_Esa mujer me alaga o me insulta_ —pensó Shikamaru mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados. **

**—_Si nos ponemos a pensar en las reacciones de la tío Kushina tendremos un derrame cerebral por no entender sus pensamientos fallidos; pobre Naruto, menos mal que él salió como tío Minato de inteligente_ —pensaron los chicos entrecerrando la mirada viendo a Kushina gritar como loca. **

**—Amor huye; yo los detendré —le dijo Sasori mientras miraba a Sakura que entrecerraba la mirada y recordaba algo. **

**— ¡No puedes Sasori! No te arriesgues de esa manera… **

**—Tenemos que ayudarlos; son nuestros camaradas por favor huye… escapa vete lo más lejos posible, cuando veas que puedas regresar hazlo y sálvalos, yo me arriesgare por ellos —dice firme mirando a los ojos a Sakura que tenia lagrimas ficticias en los ojos. **

**—Sasori… amor por favor vive —dice tomando sus manos. **

**—Lo hare, no te preocupes, no me podre separar de ti —los dos se miraron y parpadearon muchas veces, y los demás tenían gota de sudor en la sien por la tontería que estaban haciendo. **

**— ¡SOLO SÁLVENOS! —gritaron los tres fulminándolos con la mirada, mientras ellos se separaron de su abrazo y sacaron su lengua. **

**—Corre amor —dijo soltando sus manos mientras Sakura comenzaba a correr y Sasori se devolvía para fastidiar a Shikamaru pero este corrió hasta Sakura, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras se iba a devolver pero miro a sus amigos que estaban a punto de llorar —, maldición, luego me ayudaran —dijo fulminándolos con la mirada. **

**La mujer estaba riendo cuando unas manos la abrazaron sujetando su vientre mientras un sedoso cabello rubio rozo con su mejilla, y una barbilla estaba en su hombro, la mujer estiro un poco su cabeza observando a su esposo con los ojos azules como el cielo y una sonrisa melancólica en los labios; vestía una camisa de color negro, ceñida a su cuerpo dejando ver su pecho bien formado un conjunto de lazos en su cuello abultados dejando ver tres más abajo, junto a un pantalón de color blanco ceñido a su cuerpo unos zapatos de color blanco con la parte de debajo de color negro, el pantalón encajado en los zapatos y una chaqueta manga larga de color verde, dejando ver que en sus manos salía un conjunto de bordes blancos y la chaqueta estaba cubierta con franjas negras en el borde de las mangas, y en la parte donde se abría con dorado _(La típica vestimenta de Jack Bezarius)_ **

**—Kushina, ¿cómo has podido enseñarle a esos mocosos los diálogos de las telenovelas? —la voz del hombre era imponente y sensual; pero a la vez era hermosa y dulce con la peliroja. **

**—Querido, pero yo que culpa si los desgraciados son inteligentes —a su esposo le salió una gota de sudor por lo mal hablada que era su mujer. **

** —_Y pensar que esta mujer se gano los premios por ser la mejor dama en todo Japón_ —pensó con una gota de sudor —. Ese no es el problema… bueno la verdad sí; pero que dirán sus padres. **

**—No creo que a Lu le moleste, y si le pasa a Ryu me vale huevo lo que el medicucho ese me diga; Yoshino le vale huevo lo que haga con el huevón de su hijo, mientras que el huevón mayor de Shikaku no creo que diga nada para gastar saliva en lo que le enseñe al huevón de su hijo —una gota de sudor más grande le quedo en la frente del rubio —; a Hana no le molesta que le enseñe nuevas cosas a los rubios; mientras que a Kai le vale huevo si no se meten con él, sabe como son los rubios y le vale igual que a su madre mientras que los Haruno —los dos miraron a la dulce pelirosa que reía mientras sujetaba su estomago y Sasori la abrazaba fuertemente al ver a Naruto encima de Shikamaru, mientras este estaba encima de Nami y esta encima de Deidara —, son unos desgraciados; ellos están casi a nuestra tutela así que no me importa lo que digan. **

**—Deberías dejar ese vocabulario frente a los niños; y más si sabes que viene otro en camino —dijo dulce colocando sus manos frotando el vientre, la mujer se le sonrojaron las mejillas escondiendo el rostro en su cabello —, espero que sea niña y salga con tu cabello, seguramente será igual de hermosa que tu Kushina —dice dulce proporcionando un beso en la mejilla de la mencionada dedicándole una sonrisa. **

**—Querido, te amo —dice Kushina dándose la vuelta dándole un fogoso beso a Minato que no se resistió para corresponderlo —, espero que estés listo esta noche; ese viaje a Londres duro demasiado, Minato-chan —dice sensual sobre los labios de su esposo. **

**—Claro Kushina-chan; Mina-chan estará listo para sus besos antes de buenas noches —dice juntando la frente con la pelirroja relamiendo sus labios. **

**—Claro, también las gemelas Kushi-chan esperaran una buena mamada —dice ampliando una sonrisa al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de su esposo. **

**—Mami —llamo suavemente Naruto con la voz más inocente del mundo que hizo que sus padres se tensaran —, ¿qué es una mamada? ¿Quiénes son Mina-chan, y las gemelas Kushi-chan? ¿Tengo más hermanitos? ¿Cómo los van a hacer? —preguntaba con la voz más tierna del mundo, y sus padres se tensaban mas. **

**—Es verdad que los beben nacen de las sandias; eso fue lo que Tanaka-san me dijo —dice la pelirosa con un dedo en su labio. **

**—A nosotros nos dijeron que nacían por una semilla que entra en una flor; entonces los bebes nacen de las flores —dijeron los mellizos al tiempo y se miraron inocentemente —, eso nos dijo Tora-san. **

**—A mi me dijeron que nace de un huevo, y quien sabe que más cosas me dormí —dice inocente Shikamaru con un dedo en su labio. **

**—Entonces —siguió Sasori — ¿Nos dirán como nacieron los bebes? **

**—Ah… ¿Sandia? ¿Flor? ¿Huevo? —repetía Minato con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. **

**—Bueno chicos… la verdad es que… **

**—Miren cuando mama y papa se quieren mucho, mucho, mucho… —comenzó Minato con la explicación y los niños asentían entendiendo. **

**—Pero… si así se hacen los bebes, ¿para que esta el sexo? —pregunto la pelirosa con un dedo en su mejilla. **

**—Cierto, las novelas lo muestran claramente, y luego de eso la mujer sale embarazada, no se para que tienen sexo si los bebes se hacen como explico el tío Minato. **

**—Seguramente es una farsa de la televisión… **

**—No lo creo; ellos no mienten… **

**—Entonces el mentiroso es mi papi —dice Naruto mientras todos giran a verlos y este se coloca pálido, voltean a ver a Kushina que silba ignorándolos — Mami ¿¡Que es una mamada!? **

**— ¡No me partas los tímpanos mocoso! ¡No te interesa hasta que no seas grande! —grito firme señalándolo. **

**— ¡Entonces porque me escondiste que tengo tres hermanos más! **

**— ¡No los tienes! ¡Voy a tener un hermanito para ti! **

**— ¿Hermanito? ¿Dónde está? —pregunto con un aura brillante, y la mujer se señalo con energía su estomago — ¡TE COMISTE A MI HERMANITO! ¡RESISTE HERMANITO TE SACARE DE LA PANZA DE MI SACROSANTA MADRE! **

**—_Que de santa no tiene nada_ —pensaron los niños mirando con una gota de sudor a Naruto —_. Si, digno hijo de Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze; pierden la inteligencia de vez en cuando. _**

**Se encontraban todos sentados mientras devoraban la comida que les habían servido, la pelirosa estaba sentada en una silla con varios libros para que alcanzara la mesa al igual que los demás, mientras a sus lados estaban sus mayordomos y/o sirvientas. **

**Alado de la pelirosa; se encontraba un joven alto de aparente 26 años; con el cabello de color marrón borgoña; casi rojo. Largo amarrado en un moño en la parte de atrás dejando varios flequillos alrededor de sus mejillas y uno en su frente, sus ojos eran afilados de color azul, mientras usaba un anteojo en el ojo izquierdo, iba vestido como mayordomo con una corbata gruesa de color rojo, y un botón en el centro, en su bolsillo llevaba un reloj, mientras le arreglaba la comida y el asiento a la pequeña pelirosa. **

**Alado de Sasori; un hombre ya mayor de aspecto maduro y tranquilo, su cabello de color plata caía por su espalda amarrado en una larga coleta con un lazo de color azul, sus pequeños flecos caían en su rostro mientras portaba unas gafas realmente elegantes, mantenía un aspecto sereno disfrazado de mayordomo, teniendo los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa expresando tranquilidad, mientras sostenía en sus manos una taza de leche tibia. **

**Alado de los mellizos se encontraban dos personas; entre Nanami y Deidara se encontraba una hermosa mujer, de piel morena con los ojos grandes de color dorado y cabello del mismo color amarrado en un moño hacia atrás con una trenza sosteniéndolo, su fleco caía en su frente sutilmente con dos flequillos a los lados, tenía un traje de sirvienta sosteniendo un plato en mano, mientras observaba a su amo con una sonrisa; alado de Nanami se encontraba un hombre más alto que la mujer, y demasiado parecido, con la piel morena; cabello rubio corto con flecos en su frente y cuerpo bien formado, portando un traje de mayordomo con un lazo en su cuello de color azul. **

**Alado de Shikamaru estaba un hombre alto de aspecto maduro y fortuito de cabello negro corto y barba en la parte de la barbilla del mismo color sus ojos eran gatunos de color verde y cuerpo bien formado vestido de mayordomo con un lazo de color verde, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y en sus manos cargaba algunas piezas de plato, observando con cautela y determinación al chico que estaba a su lado. **

**Al final, estaba Naruto junto a un par de gemelas de cabello rojizo largo amarrado en dos largas coletas con ojos azules, tenía una mirada tranquila hacia el chico que comía, y comía platos de ramen, las dos mujeres lo miraban con los ojos entrecerrados vestidas de sirvientas, con una sonrisa en los labios y mas ramen en sus manos. **

**—Ne, Tanaka-san, porque no va y toma su cena, cualquier cosa yo le digo a Saso que me ayude —le pregunto alargando una dulce sonrisa la pelirosa, el mayordomo entrecerró la mirada. **

**—Lo siento, joven ama pero me tengo que quedar para ver cómo le va; luego de que usted coma, me puedo ir yo mientras se divierte con sus amigos. **

**—Pero ya te puedes ir a comer, en serio —dijo haciendo ojitos mientras este suspiraba haciendo una reverencia. **

**—Que tenga una buena cena, joven ama —dijo levantándose caminando hasta la cocina, Sasori se inclino hasta quedar a su lado. **

**— ¿Por qué? **

**—Es que estamos comiendo verduras, y si no me las como toda no me dejara ir a dormir, y si tu mandas a… —señala con la mirada al mayordomo de Sasori —, el los llevara y dirá que es el tuyo. **

**—Oh, entiendo —dice guiñando un ojo. **

**—Buena jugada joven ama, pero se le olvido que tengo oídos en todas partes —dijo detrás de ellos Tanaka, mientras se helaban y hacían como si siguieran comiendo —he de recordar que no le he traído su postre, por esa razón no me puedo ir; así que por favor coma su verdura. **

**—Sí, Tanaka-san… **

**El silencio se había hecho presente, todos estaban en la comida con los ojos puestos en estas mientras degustaban el postre, un sonido les llamo la atención a todos, incluyendo el de los adultos. **

**—Nanami-sama; esta llamada es para usted —dijo amable la sirvienta pasando una bandeja con el teléfono en mano, la pequeña lo tomo colocándolo en su oído. **

**—Habla Nanami-sama, ¿quién del otro lado? —Pregunto completamente inocente cerrando los ojos mostrando que estaba sonriendo — ¿madre? —se sorprendió un poco, pero luego se quedo callada… **

**—¿Nami? —llamo Dei zarandeandola un poco. **

**— ¡NO! ¡NO! Y ¡NO! —grito mientras sujeto el teléfono con sus manos y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. **

**— ¡Nanami! —Kushina se levanto pero su esposo la detuvo. **

**—Ya te dije que no me quiero ir… no me importa… _Okasan_… —volvió a susurra más abajo cerrando los ojos dejando caer el teléfono. **

**—Nanami-sama… **

**—Nami, ¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunto Sakura mientras la miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa, la rubia apretó fuertemente las manos en la mesa, mientras Deidara bajaba cabeza, y Sasori apretaba los puños. **

**—Nami, Dei… ¿qué pasa? —repitió la pregunta Naruto mirando las expresiones de los dos. **

**—Nos iremos —dijo Sasori cortante, todos giraron a ver al pelirrojo que había hablado bajando la cabeza —, mis padres y los padres de los mellizos hicieron negocios en Londres, los de mis padres fueron aceptados hace una semana, mientras que al parecer el de los melliz en estos momentos… **

**—Sasori que dices… no te entiendo nada… —dice Sakura entrecortada, mirando a su amigo en shock. **

**—Sé que me entiendes Sakura… nos iremos a Londres… **

**—Eso es mentira… ¿cierto? —Pregunto girando a ver a los melliz que bajaron la cabeza escondiendo su rostro frustrado —, Tío Minato… dígame que es mentira eso… **

**—Yo… **

**—Minato rechazo la propuesta… pero Ryu se preocupa por la gente; al igual que Hana así que no tuvieron más razón que aceptarla… **

**—Sakura… —llamo Sasori mientras colocaba una mano en su mejilla, pero esta lo golpeo furiosa sorprendiendo a todos. **

**— ¡Sakura nada! ¡Ya lo sabías y no me lo dijiste Sasori! —le grito mientras sus lagrimas caían por sus ojos, ella volteo a ver a los melliz ampliando su llanto — ¡Ustedes también! Tanaka… bájame —ordeno fría, el mayordomo hizo una reverencia mientras tomaba su pequeño cuerpo bajándola de la silla, cerró sus ojos al momento que ella se soltó y se fue corriendo. **

**—Lamento el comportamiento de mi joven ama, iré a ver que se le ofrece —se disculpo haciendo una reverencia el pelirrojo caminando hasta la puerta. **

**—Tanaka-san, voy con usted —dijo Sasori dispuesto a levantarse. **

**—No joven Sasori, es mejor que se quede. Sakura-sama seguramente no querrá ver a nadie —dijo amable comenzando a caminar. **

**—Mi joven amo ¿se encuentra bien? —pregunto su mayordomo haciendo una reverencia, el chico salto de la silla caminando hacia el pateo. **

**—Vamos Esteban, no te quedes hay parado. **

**—_Yes, My Lord_. **

**—Chicos… —llamo Minato a los dos rubios que levantaron la mirada, mientras lloraban fuerte —, lamento que no pude haber convencido a sus padres… pero no pensé que los mandarían a buscar… **

**—No se preocupe tío Minato, mi madre nos explico el porqué —dice Nami con una sonrisa. **

**— ¿Pero nos volveremos a ver en vacaciones no? Dattebayo —dijo enérgico el rubio con los ojos llorosos. **

**— ¡Claro! —gritaron los dos, Shikamaru los observo en silencio y bajo la mirada a su plato escondiendo sus silenciosas lagrimas. **

**—Minato… **

**—Lo sé Kushina, es mejor que se vallan felices los tres… Kiara —a su lado apareció una hermosa mujer de cabello trenzado hacia atrás plateado y ojos grandes azules —, hoy que venía observe un circo; compra boletas para el —la mujer asintió haciendo una reverencia. **

**—_Yes, My Lord_ —contesto segura de sus palabras dando una media vuelta. **

**—Esa mujer te obedece muy seguido Minato —dijo Kushina matándola con la mirada. **

**—Es mi sirvienta desde que tengo memoria, es obvio que lo haga —dice burlón por los celos de su esposa. **

**La pelirosa estaba en la cama llorando sus ojos se veían bastante hinchados y su mirada se notaba perdida. **

**— ¿Sakura-sama? —Se escucho su llamado desde afuera —, ¿puedo pasar? **

**—Vete Tanaka-san… **

**—No puedo hacerlo si usted está así; mi deber es mantenerla feliz —comento con toda seguridad, y una sonrisa en sus labios. **

**—Viniste solo… **

**—Si lo hice, _My lady_. **

**—Entra… —dijo por lo bajo mirando entre su hombro como aquel chico entraba y se ubicaba alado de su cama con una mano detrás y un postre en la otra. **

**—Olvido su postre, Ojosama —dijo amable con una leve sonrisa, mientras lo colocaba en una mesa. **

**—Tanaka-san… ¿Por qué todas las desgracias me pasan a mi? —pregunto en un hilito de voz.**

**—No pienso que sea una desgracia, es un cambio en su vida; cuando los vuelva a ver se habrán fortalecido sus lazos —dijo amable, ampliando una sonrisa. **

**—Pero… Saso, Dei, Naru, Nami y Shika, me han hecho superar lo de mis padres… al igual que los tíos y Tanaka-san… **

**—Me alegro que me tenga en mente, Ojosama. **

**—Yo no quiero más cambios —susurro por lo bajo abrazándose a sí misma. **

**—Ojosama, a veces los cambios son importantes… —el hombre se quito sus guantes mientras se acercaba a la cama arrodillándose para tomar su rostro levantándolo hacia el —, la princesa Haruno no debe llorar por esas cosas; usted es mi joven ama, y la heredera del imperio Haruno, sonría Ojosama. **

**—No seas mentiroso Tanaka-san. **

**—Yo firme un contrato, y en eso tenía completamente prohibido decir mentiras; yo no miento—afirmo con una sonrisa. **

**—La heredera del imperio Haruno… **

**—Mientras tenga a quienes proteger, y a quienes ayudar; tu herencia será solamente para ti. **

**—Eso si Tanaka-san es mi mayordomo hasta ese día; si no, no quiero nada. **

**—Es una promesa, Ojosama —dice divertido mientras saca su dedo meñique juntándolo con el de la pelirosa. **

**— ¡Esto es el circo! —gritaron los seis chicos mirando con corazoncitos en los ojos el circo, los seis corrieron con sus boletas mientras entraban más atrás los adultos y mayordomos/sirvientas que miraron divertidos a los chicos. **

**Cuando estaban sentados, las luces alumbraron a un hermoso hombre alto, de cabello rojo sangre y ojos del mismo color, tenía su cara pintada de blanco, y de sus ojos caían varias lagrimas mientras plantaba una gran sonrisa en sus labios, su cabello iba amarrado en bajas trenzas, mientras sus flequillos caían por su rostro de forma refrescante y sensual; vestía una camisa a cuadros negros como el tablero de ajedrez, un lazo en su cuello de color amarillo y un pantalón oscuro. **

**— ¡Buenas noches hermoso Tokyo! —Hablo llamando la atención de los seis chicos en especial de la pelirosa que miraba con los ojos en forma de estrella en escenario — Mi nombre es Joker, y les daré una función como nunca —hablo levantando sus manos al cielo comenzando a reír; es hora de que les presente el acto de Maggi y Jester; los encantadores de panteras. **

**El escenario se volvió oscuro y apareció un hombre alto de piel oscura y cabello marrón en una bicicleta dando vueltas, a su lado una hermosa peliplateada de piel clara caminando tranquilamente con una sonrisa en los labios mientras tenía un látigo en la mano; a su lado aparecieron tres gigantes panteras negras que comenzaron a correr alrededor del escenario mientras perseguían al moreno en la bicicleta y la mujer movía su látigo elegantemente. **

**— ¡WOW! —gritaba el publico. **

**— ¿Qué les pareció amigos? La encantadora Maggi y Jester se despiden con nuestras hermosas panteras —dijo aplaudiendo y todo el público siguió sus aplausos — ¡Ahora! A nuestra bala humana ¡Ammo! ¡La mujer que puede controlar una bala y su puntería es excelente! **

**Una hermosa mujer había aparecido con tatuajes en todas partes, una pistola en la mano su cabello verde cortado caía por su cuello, sus grandes ojos azules pintados como una payasa dejando ver su perfecto cuerpo, y los hombres del publico silbaron con impresión. **

**—Ammo, jugara a la rueda de la muerte conmigo ¡Joker! Veamos si es capaz de acertar y matarme o de golpear los puntos huecos en aquella rueda. **

**— ¡AH! **

**En la parte de atrás apareció una rueda con una estrella en el centro y varias partes, habían grilletes mientras el chico se montaba para ser amarrado la mujer colocaba las balas. **

**—Joker… —susurro Sakura con las manos en sus labios mientras miraba al hombre que comenzó a rodar en la rueda. **

**La mujer disparo cuatro veces de seguido, todos abrieron los ojos cuando los grilletes fueron soltados y Joker salto quedando alado de la peliverde levantando las manos con una gran sonrisa en manos, todos los del publico se levantaron y la pelirosa soltó un largo suspiro de satisfacción. **

**— ¡Increíble! **

**— ¡Disparo de verdad! —gritaban otros mirando impresionados a Joker que se acercaba y sacaba las balas y se las pasaba a algunos y efectivamente estaban calientes. **

**— ¡Nuestro próximo acto! —Joker levanto las manos y amplio una sonrisa —. Los malabaristas y escaladores del circo ¡Shailo y Sweatdrop! **

**Al momento que aparecieron dos chicos, uno de cabello largo amarrado en una coleta de cabello blanco con ojos verdes, y el otro de cabello corto de color azulado de ojos verdes, los dos se miraron mientras comenzaban a mano brear con muchos instrumentos en las manos mientras disfrutaba de los malabares del otro, comenzando a pasar por la cuerda floja, y luego entre los columpios volando por el cielo tomando con sus piernas estos para terminar parados en las ramplas. **

**— ¡Y a eso yo le llamo! ¡Caer con estilo! —Grito con una sonrisa señalando a tres personas más — ¡Esos tres desafían la muerte! ¡Tienen años en este mundo! ¡Naimane el come fuego! ¡Bows la bola humana! Y ¡Hat la mujer más delgada de este mundo! —grito al momento que entraron tres personas y todos abrieron los ojos como plato, pero alguien en especial observaba con admiración a esos tres, y el pelirrojo se dio cuenta.**

**Un hombre alto encorvado completamente lleno de vendas que no se dejaba ver su cara si no el cabello rubio revuelto con sus manos en forma de hueso y fuego salía de su boca al momento de comenzar a jugar con antorchas, una mujer completamente delgada, su piel era de color negra y no se veían sus ojos por su cabello, camino hasta entrar en el medio de las vigas donde se sujetaba el circo sorprendiendo a todos, al igual que un pequeño que estaba pintando con blanco y negro que se hizo bola comenzando a rodar por todo el suelo. **

**— ¡Y por supuesto! ¡Yo! ¡Joker! ¡El domador de la oscuridad! —amplio una sonrisa cínica, el público comenzó a murmurar cuando las luces se apagaron y al encenderse había una bestia de color negro que lanzo un gran gruñido, todos los del publico se taparon rápidamente sus manos mientras una pelirosa se levanto a aplaudir, sorprendiendo a sus amigos. **

**—_Es la primera que le gusta el acto de Joker_ —pensaron detrás del escenario todos los que habían subido. **

**—Gracias —se escucho la voz de Joker cuando las luces se apagaron y apareció de nuevo Joker, el público comenzó a aplaudir mientras comenzaban a salir, Sakura bajo rápido de su asiento para correr al escenario, Tanaka al ver su acción la siguió. **

**— ¡Joker-san! —el pelirrojo giro la vista y amplio una sonrisa. **

**— ¡Hola pequeña! ¿Cómo estás? —pregunto mientras iba a tocar su cabeza y la mano de Tanaka lo detuvo, este observo al hombre corpulento y frunció el ceño. **

**—Lo lamento, Tanaka-san me cuida mucho —dijo ampliando una sonrisa —, me gusto mucho el circo es la primera vez que vengo a uno, me llamo Sakura —dijo ampliando una sonrisa mas grande. **

**—Un placer conocerte Sakura-chan, soy Joker —dice amable haciendo una reverencia — ¿y que se le ofrece a la princesa? **

**—Yo… bueno… —la chica se sonrojo y se rasco un poco su cabeza — ¡Me gusto mucho usted! —dijo ampliando una gran sonrisa, y Tanaka simplemente sonrió; eran pocas las personas que decían eso. **

**—Eres una perfecta muñequita, ¿Qué te parece si te hago un encanto? **

**— ¡Genial! —dice emocionada. **

**—Cierra los ojos; y cuando escuches esta canción —comenzó a tocar la melodía con sus labios y su letra —, todo tu mundo se volverá completamente feliz, y veras por última vez a Joker —dijo esto en susurro para que él y la pelirosa lo escuchara la chica asintió automáticamente y tomo la mano de Tanaka para comenzar a despedirse — ¡Que seas feliz! ¡Sakura! Hasta que nos volvamos a ver… **

**Una hermosa pelirosa de aparente 12 años estaba acostada en su cama respirando agitada, su rostro se veía realmente sudado mientras su cuerpo estaba completamente congelado, su mirada era perdida entre el sueño; se revolcaba en la cama cada vez más fuerte. **

**_London Bridge is broken down,_**

**_Broken down, broken down,_**

**_London Bridge is broken down,_**

**_My fair lady._**

**Se levanto agitada sintiendo en su cabeza aquella canción, meneo lentamente su cabeza mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo. **

**—Esa maldición… Joker… —susurro por lo bajo cuando se escucho un grito desgarrador en toda la mansión, la pelirosa se levanto de donde estaba corriendo hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe — ¡Tanaka-san! —grito. **

**— ¡Sakura-sama! ¡Regrese a su habitación! —se escucho el grito del pelirrojo, esta dio la vuelta y obedeció al momento de que una sombra cruzo por completo la habitación. **

**_Build it up with wood and clay,_**

**_Wood and clay, wood and clay,_**

**_Build it up with wood and clay,_**

**_My fair lady._**

**—Hola de nuevo, Sakura-chan —la pelirosa se quedo helada al ver a Joker delante de sus narices, su ceño se frunció mientras se cruzaba de brazos. **

**— ¿Qué haces aquí? Joker **

**— ¿Ya no me extrañas? ¿Pensé que te revolcabas en esa cama porque querías saber de mí? —se hizo el inocente caminando hasta ella, tomo la perilla dispuesta a abrirla, pero la mano del pelirrojo la interrumpió lanzándola a la cama. **

**— ¿Q…que quieres? —solo se vio en la penumbra de la noche los perfectos dientes del hombre. **

**—Disfrutar, antes de tu muerte… **

**_Wood and clay will wash away,_**

**_Wash away, wash away,_**

**_Wood and clay will wash away,_**

**_My fair lady._**

**Los gritos desgarradores se escuchaban fuera de las habitaciones, la gente del circo estaba matando a cada una de las personas que vivían en esa casa, se escuchaban los chillidos y gemidos desde la habitación de la pelirosa, la chica abría lentamente los ojos y se los topaba con los de Joker besar salvajemente sus labios. **

**—Joker… **

**—Sakura… —susurro al momento de volver a entrar en ella, soltando un gran gemido al igual que la chica. **

**_Build it up with iron and steel,_**

**_Iron and steel, iron and steel,_**

**_Build it up with iron and steel,_**

**_My fair lady._**

**Las piernas rápidas de Tanaka se movían por todo el pasillo, mientras mantenía la mirada cerrada, pateo fuertemente la habitación de la pelirosa, pero una bala atravesó su cuello dejándolo perplejo con lo que había visto. **

**—Ojo-sama… lo lamento… no la protegí hasta el final… **

**_Iron and steel will bend and bow,_**

**_Bend and bow, bend and bow,_**

**_Iron and steel will bend and bow,_**

**_My fair lady._**

**La pelirosa salió completamente del shock y golpeo a Joker en sus partes, este se doblo del dolor mientras ella se levantaba rápidamente tomando su ropa y corrió del cuarto al ver que Toro había salido de la habitación comenzando a disparar, cuando ella paso a su lado vio el cuerpo de su hermana en el suelo y abrió los ojos como plato. **

**—Vallase Ojo-sama, es el deseo del amo Deidara —dijo comenzando a disparar. **

**_Build it up with silver and gold,_**

**_Silver and gold, silver and gold,_**

**_Build it up with silver and gold,_**

**_My fair lady._**

**Delante de la gran puerta de madera se encontraba Esteban con los brazos cruzados cubierto de sangre, al ver a la pelirosa abrió la puerta por donde la mujer entro, ella al ver todo lo que había delante de sus ojos abrió estos a más no poder, Kushina y Minato estaban tirados en el suelo completamente muertos, los guardaespaldas de estos estaban en las mismas posiciones y Naruto estaba tirando en el suelo gritando. **

**El abrazo de un hermoso pelinegro cubrió sus brazos, Sasori estaba enterrando su rostro en el cuello de la pelirosa, su cabello largo y revoloteado mientras tenía un arma en su mano. **

**_Silver and gold will be stolen away,_**

**_Stolen away, stolen away,_**

**_Silver and gold will be stolen away,_**

**_My fair lady._**

**—No pudimos hacer nada… ellos han muerto. **

**—Ese… bastardo… ¡JOKER! —grito la pelirosa cubriendo sus manos en los ojos comenzando a llorar, cayo arrodillada en el suelo y fue abrazada por un peliazul de coleta y mechón alto y una pelirroja, los dos tenían sus ojos cerrados mirando al rubio que seguía llorando siendo abrazado por el pelinegro. **

**— ¿Joker?... ¡SAKURA! Estas… estas sangrando —la pelirosa giro su vista hacia su intimidad, y ensancho los ojos pero luego se tiro a llorar a los brazos de Sasori que apretó fuertemente los puños —ese bastardo… regreso como dijo que lo haría… **

**_Set a man to watch all night,_**

**_Watch all night, watch all night,_**

**_Set a man to watch all night,_**

**_My fair lady._**

**—Cierra los ojos; y cuando escuches esta canción —comenzó a tocar la melodía con sus labios y su letra —, todo tu mundo se volverá completamente feliz, y veras por última vez a Joker —dijo esto en susurro para que él y la pelirosa lo escuchara la chica asintió automáticamente y tomo la mano de Tanaka para comenzar a despedirse — ¡Que seas feliz! ¡Sakura! Hasta que nos volvamos a ver… **

**» **** «**

La pelirosa se levanto agitada sosteniendo su cabeza, estaba en los brazos de un pelinegro completamente dormido, levanto la mirada y miro en el celular ajeno que estaba sonando la primera parte de aquella canción, levanto la mirada y tomo las mejillas de Sasuke mientras lo zarandeaba un poco escuchándolo cantar aquella canción.

—Sasuke… vamos levántate —seguía moviéndolo.

**_My fair lady._**

La pelirosa se agarro fuertemente la cabeza, y el pelinegro se levanto alterado observando el estado de la pelirosa, estaba llorando mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, el chico reacciono de la manera más rápida abrazándola.

— ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde has escuchado esa tonada…? ¿Con… ese ritmo…?

—Me la cantaba antes un trabajador de mi tío… —susurro por lo bajo abrazándola mas… —, su nombre era Joker…

La pelirosa ensancho los ojos mientras un dolor en el estomago le revolvió mientras se abrazaba mas fuerte a Sasuke.

— ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu tío Uchiha?

—Orochimaru… Uchiha Orochimaru —contesto sujetando fuertemente a la Sakura desplomada.

—Es una pesadilla… todo esto es una maldita pesadilla…

— ¡Sakura que dices!

— ¡JOKER ES COMPLICE DE OROCHIMARU! ¡TU TÍO MATO A LOS PADRES DE NARUTO! —el pelinegro abrió los ojos como no pudo mas mientras apretaba los puños sosteniendo a la pelirosa —El… daño nuestra infancia… nos alejo de nuestros mejores amigos… y está aliado con el que nos daño la libertad… esto es una pesadilla… dime que es una pesadilla Sasuke…

—Sakura… sabes que no lo es… —susurro cuando ella se aferro mas a un choqueado Sasuke, que sostuvo las manos de la pelirosa sintiendo su respiración agitada.

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

**¡El pasado de los seis mosqueteros es rebelado! **

**¿Joker? esconde un secreto y solo Orochimaru y sus aliados lo saben. **

**La tonada fue recordada por la Haruno ¿volverá a aparecer ese sujeto? **

**¿Como reaccionaran todos al saber que Sasuke tiene un pase para irse contra sus enemigos? **

**¿Como reaccionara Sasuke al enterarse de mas verdades de las sombras de su familia? **

**¿Por que? ¿Como? ¿Cuando? ¿Cual es la verdad del secreto del circo? **

**Esperen esta verdad, y mas verdades en el prox. cap. **

**KISS NOS VEMOS~ **


	8. Sicarios

**Capítulo VIII**

**"Sicarios"**

—Sakura… sabes que no lo es… —susurro cuando ella se aferro mas a un choqueado Sasuke, que sostuvo las manos de la pelirosa sintiendo su respiración agitada.

—Estoy demasiado agitada Uchiha… ten sexo conmigo —susurro la pelirosa haciendo que el pelinegro bajara la mirada observando los ojos dilatados de la pelirosa, este negó lentamente y ella frunció el ceño —, ¿por qué?

—No estás pensando con claridad, Sakura.

—No me importa, quiero quitar este estrés Sasuke; Orochimaru, Joker… ¿Quién más nos está jodiendo la existencia?, y ¿por qué?

—Bueno… a mi tío siempre le gusto tener piezas de ajedrez en el tablero de su casa…

— ¿Tablero de ajedrez? ¿De qué hablas Sasuke?

—Es un tablero realmente gigante, tiene piezas en piedra y mármol, son realmente gigantes y asombrosas, pero lo que más me sorprende es que cada piedra tiene un nombre marcado en una X

—Así que Orochimaru le encanta siempre hacer el _Jaque Mate_; seguramente en estos momentos debe estar planeando algo… pero… ¿por qué se quiere deshacer de nosotros?

—Ahora que lo pienso…

— ¿Qué?

—Orochimaru es famoso dentro del mundo real como del bajo mundo, ha estado manipulando hilos desde que mi abuelo dejo la herencia de la familia dividida, él fue el que me metió dentro del negocio, pero mi tío Madara fue el que me alejo de él.

— ¿Madara? —La pelirosa coloco un dedo en su labio y sus ojos se abrieron como plato — ¡Uchiha Madara! ¡El líder de la brigada policiaca de Japón!

—Tranquila mujer…

— ¡Claro! ¡Ese sujeto estaba a cargo de mi captura, pero no fue él quien me capturo!

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—A ver piensa Sasuke; tu tío estaba a cargo de mi captura, pero al no ser el llego la SWAT; en qué momento se enteraron de que yo escape del juicio, la persona que llamo a Shikamaru no era en realidad la persona que todos pensábamos, como detectaron el carro de Naruto; y siguieron nuestro rastro en GPS, si la policía estaba en la casa de Shikamaru porque no le atraparon; para la policía atrapar a un fugitivo es demasiado fácil; alguien nos quería fuera de Japón para hacer de las suyas.

— ¿A todos?

— ¿Por qué la mayoría de internos de este lugar son japoneses?

— ¿Eh?

—Escucha; Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Temari, Yamanaka Ino, Yuu Kuramoto, Aomi Ishida, Hikari Fujimoto, Neji Hyuga, Tenten Ama, Naruto Namikaze, Shikamaru Nara y yo; Sakura Haruno —menciono a cada uno y tomo una gran bocaza de aire —, ¿why?

—Coincidencia…

—Las coincidencias no existen Sasuke y lo sabes… no ha sido coincidencia que dentro del ángulo de 2 años nos estuvieran persiguiendo, no ha sido coincidencia que a cada uno le hayan atrapado con las manos en la masa, Madara tu tío estaba haciéndose cargo de todos los casos pero… ¿él personalmente nos atrapo?

—Ahora que lo pienso… desde que me atraparon no le he visto; y Itachi no ha hablado tampoco con él…

—Ese idiota no solo quiere aprovecharse de la soledad de Japón con nosotros fuera, si no que quiere también adueñarse de su seguridad, tomando el rostro de Madara de por medio…

—Ahora… el estresado soy yo —dice por lo bajo Sasuke chasqueando la lengua.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Si quieres?

—Juegas sucio Haruno…

—Consigo todo lo que quiero, ahora… cállate y bésame.

**» **** «**

** Japón – Konoha **

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —unos hombres estaban observando una escultura en todo el parque, era la mitad de un cuerpo humano, con la boca abierta y los ojos completamente abiertos, en la parte de atrás estaba la otra mitad apuntando hacia arriba estaba completamente seco, sin rastro de mas nada. A sus lados tres cuerpos más de la misma forma sosteniendo unos símbolos realmente poderosos en el mundo.

—Parece tan real… —susurro el otro hombre a su lado.

**» **** «**

Dentro de una gran mansión, caminaba tranquilamente un pelirrojo con los ojos cerrados y silbando una canción, se detuvo delante de una gran puerta y toco dos veces.

—Adelante —se escucho una voz oscura y masculina dentro, el chico pasó tranquilamente deteniéndose delante del escritorio.

—Orochimaru; "_el pintor_" se ha puesto en marcha; sus esculturas son bastante interesantes; ¿quiere otra cosa?

—No, todo está saliendo como le he planeado, si esos mocosos están fuera del negocio no hay mentes más inteligentes que nos puedan detener, Madara ha muerto y mi hermano Fugaku es un imbécil, así que todo está perfectamente ordenado, Itachi está fuera de Japón y los únicos que quedan son los señores Haruno, aunque ellos no son problemas para mí.

—Orochimaru, este juego al parecer le es muy divertido —dice el joven con una sonrisa.

—Es perfectamente eso, diversión lo que busco. Joker te tengo un pequeño trabajo —el chico levanto una ceja interesado —, consigue que "el pintor" obtenga buena fama en todo el mundo, quiero que los mejores detectives entren en este juego, si logran atraparlo…

—Es hombre muerto, no necesitamos mentes inferiores —termina de hablar mientras hace una reverencia —, iré a verme con ese tal Sai; a ver qué cosas interesantes ha pintado.

**» **** «**

**Alemania. **

El pelinegro comenzó a besar el cuello de la pelirosa, está hecho su cabeza para atrás permitiendo que besara completamente aquella parte, arqueando la espalda por los sentimientos que estaba teniendo, sintió una corriente eléctrica. La ropa de los dos estaba regada en el suelo sirviéndoles de colcha, era como si aquellos dos jóvenes fueran unidos por algo, sus corazones estaban sincronizados con cada roce de piel de ambos, la pelirosa gimió cerca de su oído provocando que el pelinegro tuviera una corriente en su cuerpo y su piel se erizara completamente, dirigió las dos manos de la chica junto a la suya que todavía estaban encadenados, sintiendo sus respiraciones y el calor que comenzaba a invadir por completo el lugar.

El pelinegro comenzó a besar el cuerpo de la pelirosa, bajando por su cuello, comenzando a besar los senos de la chica, dejando suaves y dulces caricias, sus pesos mordiendo el derecho mientras que con el izquierdo su mano desocupada se divertía bastante, la chica tenia las dos manos hacia arriba y el pelinegro tenía solo una, este rodo su mano junto a la de la pelirosa y la coloco en su entrada comenzando a pasar sus dedos junto a los ajenos por el interior de la chica.

Este bajo lentamente la lencería con la otra mano libre y se hinco hasta dejar su rostro cerca de la entrada de la chica, pero antes de eso se había volteado quedando su rostro hasta la intimidad de la chica mientras Sakura tenía la vista del perfecto y gran miembro del Uchiha; los dos comenzaron a masturbarse con la boca del otro dándose placer, el Uchiha mordió lentamente el clítoris al sentir que la pelirosa comenzaba a aumentar las metidas de su miembro en la boca rosa de la mujer; los dos comenzaron a sentir que el orgasmo estaba casi llegando, el pelinegro sonrió arrogante terminando completamente dentro de la pelirosa, esta gimió cuando su humedad comenzó a cerrarse por las lamidas del pelinegro cuando un pequeño liquido bajo por la intimidad de esta y el Uchiha paso su lengua delineando por completo su intimidad, los dos gimieron de placer y este se levanto dejando ver un poco su rostro al notar como la pelirosa con su mano libre pasaba su dedo del medio por todo su labio para luego delinearlo con su lengua; el Uchiha se iba a levantar cuando sintió que la pelirosa mordía de nuevo su punta, sintiendo una gran corriente eléctrica.

— ¿Sakura?...

—Estabas muerto Sasu-chan; tenía que revivirte —dice burlona al ver que el Uchiha bajo por completo su pelvi provocando que el miembro entrara por completo en la boca de la pelirosa esta abrió los ojos como plato al sentir que el miembro del Uchiha le bajaba hasta la garganta sintiendo que tocaba su campana provocando que le diera tremendas ganas de vomitar y sus ojos se humedecían.

— ¿Sigue muerto Sasu-chan?

—E…es demashiadtoh gtranfe —hablo con aquel miembro metido en la boca provocando que no se entendiera absolutamente nada.

—No hables con la boca llena —dice con desagrado y burla el Uchiha sacando su gran miembro de la boca de la pelirosa volteándose tranquilamente quedando en la entrada de esta — ¿lista?

—No soy primeriza Uchiha; siempre estoy lista.

—No hay de malo ser educado.

—Olvida tus malditos modales; somos asesinos no príncipes.

—Pero pertenecemos a la realeza de Japón; por eso estamos aquí si no estuviéramos en un reformatorio de baja calidad y luego para la cárcel.

—Oh vamos; la policía nos ama.

—Y yo amo penetrarte —de un momento a otro todo el miembro de Sasuke estaba dentro de la intimidad de la Haruno provocando que esta soltara un gran gemido de placer; sus ojos se cristalizaron por el placer y los apretó fuertemente de una sola penetrada, lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados sonriendo burlona.

—Uchiha… ¿Qué es lo que comiste para tenerla tan grande?

—Mi amor; ese es el encanto Uchiha —dice arrogante; la pelirosa frunció el ceño pero igual comenzó a mover su cintura provocando que el Uchiha de la misma forma se volviera loco; siguiendo de la manera más casual a la pelirosa sintiendo como los dos comenzaban a calentarse incluso mucho mas antes de comenzar el vaivén.

El Uchiha con una mano comenzó a tomarla de la cintura comenzando el vaivén de ida y venida los dos estaban completamente concentrados cuando un celular comenzó a sonar, el Uchiha chasqueo la lengua mientras estiraba su mano; estaba entrando una llamada extranjera, el pelinegro se detuvo mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Tsunade quito la interferencia.

—Diga —contesto el Uchiha; pero se escuchaba completamente borroso del otro lado, el pelinegro levanto una ceja y suspiro fastidiado —. Alo… ¿si buenas?

— ¿Sasuke-chan?

— ¡Joker! —la pelirosa se quedo congelada donde estaba mientras levantaba la vista hacia el teléfono y el rostro petrificado de Sasuke; la pelirosa le quito el teléfono y acerco su rostro al de él rozando sus miembros pero los dos sintieron que eso no era excitación si no temor.

— ¿Estas con la pequeña Haruno?

—Si está conmigo; maldito —dice la mujer el hombre del otro lado suelta una carcajada y manda una imagen bastante demandante al celular del Uchiha; tanto la pelirosa como el Uchiha abren los ojos completamente y este deja caer el celular activando el altavoz.

— ¿La foto los dejo con la boca abierta? Bueno disfruten del espectáculo; que apenas comienza…

— ¡Que te he hecho yo Joker! ¡Pudiste meterte con todos! ¡Pero porque con mis padres! ¡MALDICIÓN! —gritaba Sasuke aterrado la pelirosa tenía las manos en su rostro y lagrimas caían de estos, los odiaba… pero eran sus padres…

—Existir… ese es tu castigo. Sakura; te amo… tu deseaste que estuvieran muertos y lo están lo ves con tus propios ojos… solo lo hice por ti…

Aquellas figuras en el parque de Tokyo; no eran nada más ni nada menos que Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha y Irina y Haruka Haruno.

— ¡ESO NO ES AMOR MALDICIÓN! —grito Sasuke al teléfono que se corto dejando la imagen en ese lugar las manos de la Haruno temblaron mientras esta se lanzo a los brazos del Uchiha acurrucándose en estos sus lagrimas comenzaban a salir de nuevo al igual que las del Uchiha; porque todo le estaba pasando a ellos… ¿el destino los odiaba? De alguna manera… querían morir.

—Tengo miedo… mucho miedo…

—Shhhh; estoy contigo, Joker no te hará nada si estoy contigo —dice el pelinegro agarrando el rostro de una niña aferrada a sus brazos; la verdadera cara del temperamento de la Haruno se había roto luego de ver a sus padres muertos y ¿Quién es su consolador? La persona que ha visto de la misma forma muerto a sus padres en una manera realmente retorcida… — lo matare antes de que te haga algo…

—No… lo mataremos y bailaremos en su tumba… —dice frunciendo el ceño por lo bajo.

**» **** «**

Por las calles iban caminando cuatro chicos; uno pelirrojo, dos rubio y uno pelinegro los tres iban con el rostro arrogante por las calles de la isla mientras se detenían delante de la comisaria, los tres miraron interrogantes a Sasori que sacaba una llave y la introducía entrando en compañía de los otros.

— ¿Sasori? Somos unos convictos, ¿Qué hacemos en una maldita comisaria? —pregunto Naruto entrando seguido de los demás que asintieron estando de acuerdo.

—La policía es corrupta; y hay gente interesante entre ellos —dice tranquilo levantándose de hombros mientras camina hasta un escritorio y pasa sus dedos por algunos círculos de los cuales se abrió un ascensor en el suelo.

— ¿Qué coño? ¡Una tetera! —grito Naruto corriendo mientras tomaba una y la miraba sirviendo un poco de café mientras se divertía con el olor.

—Baka —dijeron todos al verlo reaccionar así por algo tan simple.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Donde un amigo.

—Eres amigo de un policía…

—Un ex agente de la CIA; un buen detective y fiel amigo mío —dice divertido mientras se colocaba en el ascensor alado de Deidara y con Shikamaru sujetando por la gabardina a un Naruto con un vaso de café en las manos.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Ozaki…Toshio Ozaki —dijo afilando su mirada al momento de que unas grandes puertas se abrieron y el cuerpo de un hombre de espaldas a un gran monitor se podía ver todos se bajaron del lugar y miraron a aquella persona que se veía que tenía un físico de infarto.

**(An: Si fan de Naruto y de Shiki *-* ese sexy doctor 3 Toshio Ozaki) **

Un hombre de alta estatura con el cuerpo robusto y bastante bien formado de ojos grandes de color marrón y un cabello rebelde y alborotado del mismo color; casi de noche llegando a borgoña de cejas un poco pobladas pero no al grado de exagerar con una micro barba entre su barbilla y sus labios, como los típicos hombres que solo se depilan un poco dejando ver aquella barbilla que los hace ver sexys; se giro lentamente estando serio y alargo una sonrisa psicópata en sus labios provocando que los chicos formularan una igual incluso más arrogante y hermosa.

—Sasori; ¿Qué haces en mis aposentos? —pregunto quitando un cigarrillo de sus labios dejando salir un humo refrescante que cubrió el rostro de los cuatro que de igual forma sacaron un cigarrillo colocándolo en sus labios con un encendedor mientras se lo llevaban a sus labios dando unas largas caladas y liberándolo de sus labios.

—Busco información Ozaki-sensei; hay algunos casos últimamente y quiero saber algo de Japón.

— ¿Japón eh? hoy ha sonado una noticia bastante impactante; se hace llamar "_el pintor_" mata a las personas y crea figuras humanas dependiendo de sus víctimas; y también deja algunas bastante perfumadas e interesantes esta vez dejo unas en un parque; cuatro víctimas, cortadas en dos con si cintura para arriba en el suelo apuntado su rostro y brazos al cielo y la otra parte apuntando sus piernas de igual forma hacia el cielo; pero con el resto del cuerpo hacia abajo como si fueran al infierno —dice tranquilo tecleando algunos botones; los chicos se miraron entre ellos y asintieron.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con esto Ozaki-sensei? —pregunto Naruto.

—Fácil mi querido Naruto —el rubio levanto una ceja y aclaro su garganta —; han oído hablar de la divina comedia.

—Por supuesto —contesta Deidara cruzado de brazos.

— ¿Qué es?

—Es un poema épico escrito por Dante Alighieri; el cual se ordena en función del simbolismo del número tres, que evoca la Trinidad Sagrada, el Padre, el Hijo y Espíritu Santo, el equilibrio y la estabilidad, y el triángulo —contesta Shikamaru tranquilo, provocando que sus amigos asintieran.

—Sí; pero también nos habla un poco sobre el infierno, el purgatorio y el paraíso. Los cuerpos fueron encontrados con la boca abierta, dos de ellos con la boca abierta y algunos miembros fuera de estos, pero en cambio uno de los cuerpos femeninos no tenia ojos y estos se notaban que estaban ardiendo en la llama de un infierno pero en cambio otro de los cuerpos estaba cubierto de naturaleza; flores e incluso algunas aves muertas.

— ¿Qué nos quieres decir? —pregunto ya harto Naruto de tanto rodeo.

—Infierno; la mujer que tiene sus ojos quemados vive en el infierno desde el momento de su muerte; ha traicionado su vida y a su familia por poder y fama. El purgatorio, los dos hombres ahora viven en una montaña sin fin, llena de pecados sin ser aceptados en el paraíso pero tampoco tienen entrada en el infierno, su alma vaga en un sinfín de decisiones; pero en cambio la otra mujer vive en el paraíso, cubierta de naturalezas y esperanzas.

—Ozaki-sensei; ¿quiere decir que es lo que interpreta de las esculturas humanas?

—En efecto; basando en la vida que aquellas personas han tenido…

— ¿Quiénes son esas personas? —pregunto Shikamaru, el castaño hundió una letra y aparecieron los cuerpos provocando que los cuatro abrieran los ojos como plato.

—Los Haruno y los Uchiha. La mujer Haruno abandono a su hija a la intemperie y se envicio con el dinero y la belleza; así consiguiendo cualquiera para mantenerse bella, pero sus ojos fueron quemados y purificados; en otras palabras no puede ver más belleza; ese es su infierno. Los hombres tanto Haruno como Uchiha tienen entre pecados largos y cortos, el hombre Haruno amo a su hija pero su amor por su mujer era más grande y se dejo llevar por las manos de aquella arpía; mientras que la cabeza del Uchiha fue lavada así perdiendo toda la confianza de sus hijos; dejándolos en el purgatorio; definiendo si su pecado es grave para ir al infierno o perdonado para ir al edén; pero en cambio; aquella mujer es tan pura que solo tiene su cuerpo de la parte de adelante, con los ojos y la boca cerrada apuntando su rostro hacia el cielo, el paraíso es lo que les espera.

— ¡Me está jodiendo con sus explicaciones! —Dijo exaltado Naruto mientras se tapaba su labio — ¡Como coño le explicamos esto a Saku!

—Ya lo debe saber Naruto… —dice Sasori frunciendo el ceño y bajando la mirada mientras la levantaba a ver a su amigo que tenía el cigarrillo en sus manos.

— ¿Tienes algo más que contarnos? —pregunto Deidara con los puños fuertemente apretados, el castaño se giro y comenzó a hundir botones.

—Nada más chicos; de hecho vendrán a hacerles una propuesta junto conmigo, ustedes verán si la aceptan o no, los japoneses traídos a este lugar fue por algo… piénsenlo.

— ¿Qué paso?

—Uchiha Madara lo encontraron muerto; la policía de Japón fue tomada por Orochimaru Uchiha; ese sujeto nunca me ha caído bien, y parece ser que los americanos y europeos piensan lo mismo, y la mayoría de personas en Japón están en contra; quieren ver lo que ese hombre esconde debajo de las escamas.

— ¿Orochimaru eh?

—Sasori; ten cuidado esto será bastante peligroso.

—Ese sujeto al parecer está involucrado con algo interesante; y sabes que amo la adrenalina.

—Claro; salúdame a Saku y a la otra enana; Nami —los chicos comenzaron a salir y de un momento a otro Deidara se giro cuando la puerta se había cerrado.

— ¡Ese sujeto es!

—Que idiota hemos sido —dice Shikamaru golpeándose fuertemente la frente.

— ¿Quién es? ¿Quién es? —preguntaba como niño pequeño Naruto.

—Que tontos han sido los tres; pensé que lo reconocerían cuando lo vieran…

—¡Por dios si esta cambiadísimo a parte! ¡Se tinturo el cabello! ¡Y los ojos! ¡No se reconoce!

—Era de esperarse; cuando fue el accidente quedo en coma y no se despertó sino muchos años luego, y tuvieron que hacerle reconstrucción facial y todo.

— ¡¿Quién es?! —decía llorando Naruto.

—Ex agente de la CIA; y ex guarda espalda de la pequeña Haruno.

— ¿Eh? OMG ¡Tanaka!

—Exacto; bueno Tanaka era un nombre falso —dijo divertido Sasori —, era el único que lo sabía; la CIA movió cielo y mar para que ese hombre regresara, despertó del coma completamente sano, pero su lado derecho del cerebro por el golpe despertó completamente, ese sujeto puede sacar ahora juicios realmente interesante, incluso es más inteligente que Shikamaru y Shikaku juntos.

—Eso no los demostró; ese viejo.

—Claro; aparte de que —dice divertido guiñando un ojo —, es un buen amigo y puede soltarnos sopas extremadamente interesantes; lástima que no es el mismo Tanaka que conocíamos…

— ¿Eh?

—Su cuerpo fue reconstruido al igual que todo; eso quiere decir que es…

—Un androide —dice Sasori saliendo por completo del lugar dejando a los demás con la boca abierta completamente mientras este levantaba la mirada hacia el cielo colocándose unas gafas —, vamos, ahora nos queda llegar a la mansión Akasuna no que está en esta isla; nuestros padres la mandaron a limpiar cuando se enteraron de que estábamos aquí.

— ¿Tienes una mansión aquí Sasori? —le pregunto Deidara parpadeando un par de veces.

—Mami dijo que había que tener una en cada país y ciudad del mundo, ¿yo que culpa?

—Llamándola mami pareces gay…

— ¡Gracias _honey_! —Dijo mariconado Sasori tirándose a los brazos de un asqueado Deidara y un divertido Naruto y Shikamaru — ¡Soy toda tuya! ¡Dame por donde nunca me has dado!

— ¿Por los ojos? —dijo burlón el rubio sacándole una carcajada a todos los que lo habían escuchado.

— ¡Buena esa amigo! —dice Sasori chocándola con el rubio mientras se iban los dos muertos de la risa seguidos de otros chicos de la misma forma carcajeándose por todo el lugar.

**_Minutos después… _**

— ¡QUÉ COÑO HACEMOS EN EL VERGAMÓVIL! —grito Naruto con las mejillas sonrojadas al ver a varias chicas riéndose en el semáforo observando el "_ingenioso_" auto que conducía Sasori.

**(An: Si chicas… era un auto con forma de… eso) **

—Kakashi-Kami-sama lo pidió expresamente para nosotros; ¿Qué tiene llama la atención?

—Ese es el problema… que llama la atención… —dice por lo bajo Shikamaru agachándose con varios besos de algunos travesti que les lanzaban besos.

—Adiós _honey_ —gritaban algunos, Sasori asomo su cabeza y les lanzo un beso.

— ¡Adiós _dear_! —dice todo mariconado provocando que a Naruto le dieran ganas de vomitar.

— ¡Llámame mamacita! —le decía Deidara a algunas chicas que rieron divertidas y este le pasaba su tarjeta.

—A mi también; para que no vomite en este lugar —dice Naruto rápidamente mientras atraía del rostro a una bastante hermosa de cabellos azulados; pero se detiene al ver el rostro de Hinata y se mete rápidamente en el coche al ver el rostro de la chica y recibir un beso en el dorso por este.

—Chicas; este colorado también quiere _chiqui babys_ —los chicos sacaron la lengua en forma de asco pero las chicas al ver a Sasori se les ilumino el cuerpo y rápidamente sacaron sus teléfonos y le tomaron una foto al pelirrojo mientras escribían rápidamente el numero que este les decía.

— ¿Cómo es posible que haga eso luego de eso? —dice señalando a los travestis.

—Sasori tiene; cabello rojo y ojos miel; y una maldita cara de ángel que nadie puede con él.

—En eso tienes razón —dice Shikamaru observando que el semáforo de nuevo había cambiado y había una larga fila de autos.

—Bueno _babys_, este chico se tiene que ir con su verga andante; tengo cita con mi mami —dice dulce y las chicas suspiraron soñadoras mientras este arrancaba de nuevo el auto dejando una fila de babas por las chicas y los maricas en el semáforo.

— ¿Verga andante?

— ¿Cita con su mami? —y así se preguntaban mil veces las mujeres y los casi hombres suspirando soñadores, mientras Sasori iba muerto de la risa en el auto, y los chicos con un tic en la ceja.

**_Mientras que en otra parte. _**

En una gran mansión se encontraban dos personas tomando tranquilamente el té escuchando las noticias cuando de un momento a otro el televisor quedo lleno de saliva completamente mientras fruncían el ceño.

—_Honey_; Llama a los Nara y a los Okumura; _now_.

* * *

**¡CONTINUARA!**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**Sorry! Okno; pero si lo sientoo! Demasiado de hecho me siento realmente arrepentida miren mi rostro _–cara de gato con botas-_ la imaginación se fue de vacaciones TwT y no regreso hasta hace poco –_de hecho hoy_- y bueno las fiestas… el ron… alcohol… fiestas… ron… alcohol… estudios… graduaciones… amigos borrachos que te obligan a salir con ellos y tomar como si no hubiese fin y como tu estas soltera no te puedes negar diciendo "mi novio no me deja" o cualquier escusa mariconada para no irte con ellos (?) Ok mala escusa… x'D pero es en serio TwT no tenia imaginación por nada de eso y en serio me arrepiento mucho, mucho, mucho (bis) pero les recompensare a todos and todas *·* en serio 3 ustedes saben que los amo y tengo que terminar estas historia 3 **

**Me alegro que todavía me sigan leyendo, y si leen esto ¡Estoy forever alone! TwT nadie me quiere; todos me odian mejor me como un gusanito (8) ¿Qué es más triste que estar sin novio? ¬w¬ ¿ok no? X'D no sé porque escribí eso… si tengo amiguitos especiales… tengo 10 .. .bueno… 6… bueno… 5… etto... ¡Solo tengo 1! Que pobreza TwT en fin xO no hablo de mi vida amorosa x'D LOL 3 pero yo oss loveooo a todos! Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap. **

**Besitos 3 **

**Hoy no hay preguntas porque… **

**Al diablo… **

**¿Joker amara a Sakura como un acosador? **

**¿Quién es ese "el pintor"? Inner: creo que ya todos saben… yo: Shhhh! **

**¿Qué estará pensando Toshio; que era Tanaka que le hicieron un cambio? X'D WTF **

**¿Cómo reaccionara Itachi al saber la noticia? **

**¿Qué planea Orochimaru? **

**¿Entre otras más? ¿Formúlenlas ustedes y mátense la cabeza porque la respuesta solo las sé yo *·*? **

**¡Planeo hacer una serie de preguntas fuera del ámbito de la historia *·* y mi presentador Kakashi estará atendiéndolas! ¡Pregunten lo que quieran para los personajes! ¡Ellos las responderán! ¡En el próximo episodio! ¡Kakashi-sama! ¡El dios responde las preguntas de los mortales! **


End file.
